Story From Zhery
by TheDrowker
Summary: Los zawsze z nas drwi. Wrzuca nas tam, gdzie nikt nie chciałby się znaleźć. Temu tak wielu mu zawdzięczamy. Młodych chłopak z oddalonej o setki kilometrów krainy - Zhery - rozpoczyna swoją przygodę. Nie wie jeszcze jaki los został mu zgotowany, ale ma trzy cele. Rozwiązać tajemnice zniknięcia ojca, wygrać lokalny turniej i zostać mistrzem oraz krzyknąć "I'm The Best In The Zhery!"
1. Przedmowa

_**Przedmowa z "Mitu Stworzenia Świata" autorstwa Austina Carnowskiego**_

Księga Początku, rozdział I

**Na początku była Ciemność, zrodzona z Chaosu oraz będąca jego częścią.**  
**Wtedy Wszechstwórca rzekł:**

**"Niechaj się stanie Światłość!"**

_I stała się Światłość, zrodzona z Ładu oraz będąca jego częścią._

Wszechstwórca widząc, że Światłość jest dobra, a Ciemności jest zła, oddzielił je od siebie, tworząc Niebo, gdzie panował Ład oraz Piekło, gdzie rządził Chaos.  
Następnie Wszechstwórca stworzył dwie sfery – Złotą oraz Czarną - będącą esencją Dobra oraz Zła, Ładu oraz Chaosu, po czym rzekł:

**"Niechaj powstanie byt, zrodzony ze Światła i Ładu oraz będący jego częścią" **

_Zaś Złota sfera wybuchła._

Tak powstał Stwórca, zrodzony ze Światła i Ładu oraz będący jego częścią. Wszechstwórca spojrzał na swojego podanego, po czym rzekł:

„**Zrodzony zostałeś ze Światła i Ładu oraz jesteś jego częścią. Będziesz moją ręką, tworząc świat dla mojego oraz w twojego ludu. Idź i czyń moją wolę, jako że jestem twoim panem, a ty moim sługą.**

**Nadaje ci imię Arceus, Stwórca zrodzony ze Światła oraz Ładu"**

_Arceus ryknął, na znak że zrozumiał swe zadanie, zaś Wszechstwórca przeniósł go do jego królestwa._

Wtem Wszechstwórca rzekł:

**"Niechaj sfera, zrodzona z Ciemności i Chaosu oraz będącą jego częścią, stworzy byt, gdy Stwórca wypełni swe zadanie.**

**Nadaje ci imię Delirus, Stwórca zrodzony z Ciemności oraz Chaosu" **

_Zaś Czarna sfera rozpadłą się i znikła.  
_

* * *

_Wszystkie eventy, postacie oraz miejsca występujące w powyższym tekście są oparte na podstawie hacka "Light Platinium" autorstwa WesleyFG.  
Nie mam żadnych praw do marki Pokemon.  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Rozdział I**

Miłego złego początki ...

_Odcinek I_

**Yellow Town**

Małe miasteczko, które coraz częściej było nazywane dzielnicą Central City, niż samodzielnym bytem, jednak to tutaj swoje laboratorium miała czołowa badaczka w regionie **Zhery** – profesor Jasmine Nazarenko. Ta trzydziestoparoletnia kobieta, mimo dość młodego, była bardzo szanowana osobistością w świecie badaczy. Pewną zasługa tego był staż u samego profesora Samueal Oaka w Kanto kilka lat niewiasta siedziała w swoim laboratorium, studiując kamienną tabliczkę z dziwnym znakami. Jak każdy badacz miała swoją główną specjalizacje. Jej było poznanie genezy powstania świata stworków, a Zhery było prawie idealnym miejscem. To właśnie w tym regionie znajdowały się świątynie poświęcano legendarnym Pokemonom, zapisane w prawie wymarłym języku Alpha. Prawie. Jedynie rodzina jej szwagra umiała posługiwać się w tym języku. Mimo, że on zaginął ponad trzynaście lat temu, to wiedza została przekazana dalej.

Pracę przerwało jej pukanie do drzwi, a po chwili w pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk skrzypiących zawiasów. Pierwszą myślą Jasmine było przypomnienie sobie, że prosiła o ich naoliwienie swojego najmłodszego siostrzeńca. Następnie obróciła głowę i spojrzała na parę nastolatków – chłopca i dziewczynę - którzy szli po swoje pierwsze Pokemony. Uśmiechnęła się na ich widok, chcą dodać im otuchy w tym dniu.  
-Lure – spojrzała na zielonookiego blondyna, którego oblicze zakrywała czapka bejsbolówka. Chłopak ściągnął na krycie głowy, wyciągając ręce z kieszeni jeansowych spodni - Claire – dodała gdy jej wzrok przeniósł się na szatynkę o fioletowych spojówkach, ubranej w krótką spódniczkę oraz czerwoną koszulkę na ramiączkach – Miło was widzieć.  
-Dzień dobry pani profesor – powiedziała dziewczyna, poprawiając torebkę na ramieniu – Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, ale Lure musiał jak zwykle zaspać – warknęła. Jej kolega ciężko westchnął – Zaś do Phila nie da się dodzwonić.  
-Spokojnie Claire – zaśmiała się Jasmine, chociaż dobrze wiedziała do czego była zdolna ta młoda osoba - Podejdźcie i wybierzcie swoich nowych przyjaciół - Oboje zbliżyli się do stołu. Zdziwili się bardzo, widząc tylko dwie kule, zamiast trzech.  
-Ee pani profesor. Gdzie trzecia kula? - zapytał Lure, jednak po chwili zmarszczył brwi, zaś na twarzy pojawił się drobny uśmiech. Sięgnął po Pokeball – Już tu był?  
-Godzinę temu. I zgadnijcie gdzie później poszedł – odparła badaczka podchodząc do blatu. Claire zacisnęła pieść ze złości – Szykują się kłopoty – pomyślała.  
-Phil! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, przepłaszając Pidove siedzące na dachu budynku.

* * *

Deskorolka. To było jego ulubione zajęcie, zaś park w Yellow Town był jego ulubionym miejscem z trzech powodów.

Pierwszą był skatepark. Od pięciu lat, zawsze po szkole, tutaj przychodził. Wpierw ze starszym bratem, później z Pichu, którego dostał od cioci na urodziny. Na początku częściej wywoływał śmiech niż zachwyt, z czasem stał się najlepszy w całym mieście. Ciężka praca, nie podawanie się oraz upartość. To były cechy jego rodziny oraz jego samego. Teraz nikt nie mógł mu podskoczyć. Nikt.  
-Dajesz! - krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna z grupki nastolatków stojących niedaleko rampy. Czy to była jakaś jego fanka, czy przypadkowa osoba, nie obchodziło go to teraz. Teraz liczyła się tylko ostatnia sztuczka.  
Widział jak świat obraca się do góry nogami. Czuł jak podmuch powietrza otacza jego ciało i próbuje ściągnąć go w dół. Obrót się skończył, zaś grawitacja zaczęła robić swoje. Ściągała go w dół. Puścił krawędź deski chwilę przed dotknięciem o podłoże. Dla niego to trwało wieczność, dla jego widowni tylko kilka sekund. Zatrzymał się, podniósł deskę i powoli podszedł do grupki. Niebieskie krótkie spodenki kontrastowały z czarnym T Shirtem, na którym widniał napis „Team eXtreme" wraz "Navy" na pleach.  
-To było zajebiste stary! - powiedział jeden, klepiąc go po barku. Chłopak uśmiechnął się – Powinieneś pomyśleć o tych zawodach człowieku. Wygrałbyś to z palcem w dupie!  
-Ta? - zapytał retorycznie kładąc deskę tuż obok Pichu, który to podał mu butelkę – Dzięki Rai – dodał, biorąc łyk wody. Następnie ściągnął kask zakrywający łysą głowę.  
-Tak - odparł. Elektryczna mysz pokiwała główką z nudy – Przemyśl to sta ...  
-Phil! - usłyszeli za sobą. Przez ciało Phila przeszła gęsia skórka. Znał ten głos i on nie wskazywał na nic dobrego.  
-Ee to ja spadam – mruknął lider grupki, która nagle rozpłynęła się. Pichu wskoczył na bark swego trenera.  
-Dzięki ci bardzo tchórzu – pomyślał Phil. Założył okulary i podniósł deskę oraz kask – Rai, nie nawiązuj kontaktu wzrokow … - poczuł, że coś go oplątało. Zauważył pnące – Zabrała Chikorite – jego podopieczny tylko potwierdził jego domysły. Sekundę później obaj byli w powietrzu – Claire, to nie jest śmieszne.  
-Zamknij się! - warknęła dziewczyna, poprawiając swoje długie czarne włosy – Mogłeś powiedzieć, że idziesz wcześniej!  
-Odstaw mnie na ziemie to pogadamy – powiedział Phil. Obok jej spostrzegł blondyna w czapce – Lure …  
-Ja się nie wtrącam – przerwał mu chłopak, chowając ręce do bezrękawnika . Jego wzrok utknął na wkurzonej dziewczynie oraz jej Pokemonie.  
-Dobra. Rai elektrowstrząs! - krzyknął wiszący w powietrzu trener. Żółta mysz zeskoczyła z jego ramienia i w locie uderzyła ładunkiem elektrycznym w roślinnego potworka. Chikorita puściła Phila, który upadł na ziemie, lecz w locie wydał kolejny rozkaz. Pichu, zrobił unik przed ostrym liściem rywalki, a następnie podbiegł i uderzył zielonego stworka – Kończ to – Rai dobił roślinnego startera, zaś jego trener, który stał już na nogach, otrzepał się z kurzu – Chciałem po do ...  
-Nie! - wrzasnęła Claire, lecz zamiast podbiec do Pokemona, rzuciła się na Phila – Ty parszywy mały gnojku …  
-Lure może mała pomoc?! - wykrzyczał Łysy, który nie chciał zrobić krzywdy swojej przyjaciółce.  
-Yo Ten Ten wyluzuj! - blondyn podbiegł do brunetki i odciągnął ja od kolegi – Wyluzuj!  
-Zaraz i tobie skopie dupę! - ponownie wrzasnęła, uderzając Lure w brzuch. Chłopak puścił ją, zaś Claire rzuciła się na swego rywala. Phil odskoczył, zaś dziewczyna wywróciła się. – Nie żyjesz! Zawsze nas wystawiasz! - Ryknęła gdy ponownie stała. Podbiegła do rywala i tym razem skutecznie go powaliła. Obok nich przebiegło kilku nastolatków.  
-Cholera jasna! Niech ktoś ściągnie tą pojebaną laskę ze mnie! - krzyknął Phil.  
-Uduszę cię! - Lure próbował jakoś odseparować dwójkę.

-Hej Phil – cała trójka spojrzała na rudowłosą dziewczynę – Nie żebym wtrącała się sprawy twoje i twojej dziewczyny …  
-To nie jest mój chłopak! - warknęła Claire. Trener wykorzystał moment nie uwagi brunetki i rzucił ją z siebie.  
-Nie ważne. Na stadionie jakiś gościu walczy Giblem i pokonuje wszystkich! - powiedziała, by następnie pobiegnąć dalej. Phil spojrzał na Lure, który zastanawiał się.  
-Pół legendarny pokemon z Sinnoh? To może być ciekawe – odparł blondyn pomagając wstać swemu przyjacielowi – Claire uspokoiłaś się?  
-Tak – mruknęła brunetka, chowając roślinnego startera do Pokeballa. Rai wskoczył na ramie Phil gdy ten podniósł deskę, po czym cała trójka pobiegła w kierunku stadionu – Mogłeś powiedzieć, że idziesz wcześniej.  
-Dasz sobie spokój? - zapytał chłopak. Spojrzał złotymi tęczówkami na swoją przyjaciółkę – Znasz mnie.  
-A ty mnie. I ściągnij ten medalion w końcu – powiedziała. Phil odruchowo złapał za medalik, który wisiał na jego szyi. Nie mógł go stracić.  
Trójka przyjaciół wbiegła na plac otaczający stadion w momencie gdy walka zakończyła się.  
-Nie! - krzyknął jakiś dzieciak, gdy jego Rattata upadł nieprzytomny. Jego rywal, szarowłosy chłopak stał naprzeciw niego z skrzyżowanymi rękami na klatce. Przed nim zaś prężył się Gible, gotów do kolejnej walki.  
-Kto następny? - zapytał nieznajomy. Po okolicy przeszedł pomruk - No co tchórze? Nikt tu nie ma jaj, aby walczyć z Gray'em Augustem? - brak reakcji – Co za miasto. Same tchórze – Phil wyszedł przed szereg i zajął miejsce naprzeciw Gray – W końcu jakieś mięso. Gotów na porażkę? - zaśmiał się.  
-Zobaczymy – w jego ręce pojawił się Pokeball, który sekundę później uwolnił małego niebieskiego krokodyla – Toad, zaczniemy od wodnej broni …

* * *

Spokój i gorąca herbata. Tego jej brakowało. Jasmine spojrzała na stolik gdzie leżały trzy wypełnione teczki, następnie na tablicę z manuskryptem, a na końcu na swojego chat geara. Brak nowych wiadomości.  
-Dane Phila, Claire i Lure wypełnione, Juniper mnie nie zabije za jeden dzień zwłoki i nikt do mnie nie pisał. Czas na przerwę – pomyślała uradowana. Miała już zawiesić kitel, gdy usłyszała kolejny raz skrzyp zawiasów. Odruchowo obróciła głowę – I po przerwie – do laboratorium weszły dwie postacie. Pierwszą poznała bez problemu. Biało czarne kimono, fioletowe włosy na żelu oraz nie schodzący z twarzy uśmiech.  
-Kaori – rzekła Jasmine, gdy jej wzrok przeniósł się na drugą osobę. Młody chłopak, mniej więcej wieku Kaoriego, podniósł wzrok ze swoje czapki – No proszę. Sam wielki Red Satoshi z Kanto odwiedził mnie – zaśmiała się. Pikachu na jego ramieniu skoczył na ręce pani profesor – Co jest mały przyjacielu? - pogłaskała Pokemona.  
-Ciebie też miło widzieć, Jasmine – mruknął Red, poprawiając czerwono czarną czapkę.  
-Cóż – zaczął Kaori – Widzę że ci przeszkodziliśmy – wskazał na kitel w jej ręce – Chyba nie jesteś zła?  
-Miała sobie zrobić przerwę, ale jak pojawił się milczący trener, to zły znak – zaśmiała się ponownie, a następnie podała teczki swemu przyjacielowi – Zgadnij co tu jest.  
-Wiem wiem – mruknął. Szybko przejrzał dokumenty – Widzę, że kontynuował rodziną tradycje i zabrał ostatniego z trójki.  
-Nie miał wyjścia – oparła się o blat biurka – Co macie ciekawego dla mnie?  
-Nowa tabliczka – powiedział Kaori. Jasmine westchnęła – Co jest?  
-Mam jeszcze tą tabliczkę od Juniper – na dźwięk imienia profesor z Unova, Red przeklną ślinę - i za kilka dni ma wpaść jakieś jej uczennice. Bianca i chyba White … - przerwała widząc jak trener z Kanto bladnie – Co z tobą? Znasz je?  
-Nie – skłamał i natychmiast zmienił temat – Kaori, jesteś mistrzem Zhery tak? Muszę pewnie zdobyć odznaki i pokonać elitarną …  
-Nie do końca – weszła mu słowo badaczka – Jeśli chcesz zmierzyć z Kaorim, to musisz wygrać Mistrzostwa Ligi Zhery czyli Amber Conference .  
-Jasmine – rzekł mistrz – Nie potrzebuje adwokatki, ale dzięki. Red jako że jesteś mistrzem świata, nie potrzebujesz wygrywać Ligi. Zdobądź odznaki Fight Dojo. Wtedy zmierzmy się – trener z Pallet Town potwierdził skinięciem głowy, a Pikachu wrócił na swoje miejsce – Ale łatwo się nie podam.  
-Zobaczymy – mruknął. Już miał odchodzić – A Jasmine. Jakby uczennica Juniper pytała się o mnie, to mnie nie widziałaś, jasne? - kobieta skinęła głową, że rozumie – Do zobaczenia - podszedł do drzwi, które otwarły się prędkością światła. Trzy postacie minęły Reda, biegnąc w kierunku badaczki. Jeden trzymał Totodile'a w rękach.  
-Ciociu pomóż – mruknął chłopak, którego Satoshi poznał. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czum wyszedł, zaś Jasmine zabrała krokodyla oraz jego Pokeball. Cała trójka postaci ciężko dyszała – Rai, jesteś cały? - mysz potwierdziła.  
-Debil – mruknęła Claire – Debil, debil i debil.  
-Zamknij się – warknął Lure – Chociaż raz się zamknij. On chociaż zawalczył.  
-Spokojnie – powiedział Mistrz Zhery, próbujący jakoś załagodzić sytuację. Dwójka młodych trenerów spojrzała z niedowierzaniem. Mistrz ich regionu stoi tuż obok ich.  
-O cześć Kaori – rzekł Phil, a następnie uścisnął dłoń mistrza. Lure i Claire spojrzeli na swego przyjaciela – Co? Kaori to przyjaciel Randy'ego. A właśnie. Słyszałeś?  
-To że twój braciszek siedzi w Kanto? - zapytał kpiąco – Tak. Przecież ja go przekonałem.  
-Dzięki. Na serio – mruknął łysy, po czym obaj zaśmiali się.  
-Dobra dobra. Co się stało? - zapytał Jasmine. Lure spojrzał na przyjaciół, a następnie zaczął opowiadać.  
-No cóż …

Drugą rzeczą dlaczego Phil kochał park, było bliskość do kilku boisk gdzie odbywały się walki Pokemon. To był drugie ulubione zajęcie. Dwóch starszych braci, którzy byli bardzo dobrymi trenerami, nie było dziełem przypadku. Oni mieli to zapisane w genach. A jego Pichu, którego dostał do cioci na urodziny, okazał się świetnym stworkiem. Był zdecydowanie szybszy, silniejszy i bystrzejszy niż inne przedstawiciele jego gatunku. I nie lubił siedzieć w Pokeballu.  
Teraz Phil stał naprzeciw Gray'a, zaś ich Pokemony oddychały ciężko. Były już zmęczone długą walką. Łysy chłopak musiał coś wymyślić, ponieważ ciągłą walka na dystans nie była opłacalna na dłuższą metę.  
-Podajesz się? - zapytał jego rywal. Phil uśmiechnął się i wydał rozkaz ataku swojemu pokemonowi. Totodile podbiegł do przeciwnika, próbując podrapać Gible'a – Unik i smocza wściekłość – pół smok wykonał polecenie. Krokodyl był odsłonięty – Bingo.  
-O nie. Toad kontra wodną bronią! - nie zdążył. Niebieski promień trafił w startera z Johto, posyłać go na deski. To był koniec – Cholera.  
-Gible wracaj – Gray schował Pokemona – Dobra walka - mruknął, po czym odszedł. Phil podbiegł do swojego stworka. Był ranny. Zabrał go na ręce i spojrzał na przyjaciół.  
-Mówiłam … - Claire zaczęła, ale zabójczy wzrok łysego uspokoił ją.  
-Do laboratorium – rozkazał Lure …

-I o to cała historia – skończył blondyn. Kaori był zaintrygowany. Gible w jego regionu. W Sinnoh jest rzadko spotykany i tylko jedna osoba kontroluje ich populacje.  
-Muszę zadzwonić do Cynthi – pomyślał mistrz Zhery. Phil patrzył na maszynę leczącą, która pomagała jemu Pokemonowi wrócić do formy. Ciągle zastanawiał się czemu podjął się tej walki. Przecież był na przegranej pozycji. Smocze pokemony miały przewagę nad wodnymi stworkami, mimo to poważnie zagroził Gray'owi. I coś czuł, że to nie jego ostatnia walka z szarowłosym. Jasmine patrzyła na swoje siostrzeńca. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc w nim to samo co u jego starszych braci. Odpowiedzialność za Pokemony.  
-Jednak dobrym pomysłem było danie mu tego jajka – pomyślała. Maszyna zapikała – Gotowe – rzekła podchodząc do urządzenia. Wyjęła dwie kule i podała je trenerom.  
-Dzięki – powiedział Phil, chowając kule za pas. Claire kiwnęła tylko głową.  
-Proszę was bardzo. Gotowi do waszej wielkiej drogi? - zapytała. Cała trójka potwierdziła – To dobrze. Macie pół roku do Amber Conference. Kto wie, może któreś z was wygra …  
-I wtedy zmierzy się z Elitarną Czwórką, a później ze mną – dodał Kaori. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Philu. Łysy uśmiechnął się złowieszczo – To tyle. Lure pożegnałeś się już z nimi?  
-Co? - zapytała Claire. Lure opuścił głowę i wyszedł przed szereg – O czym on mówi?  
-Lecę do Lauren – mruknął. Szatynka już miała ruszyć, ale ręka Phila ją zatrzymała – Zgłosiłem się na wymianę – spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Claire była wkurzona na maxa, zaś Łysy przyjął to ze stoickim spokojem – Ja … - przerwał widząc gdy dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju – Cholera.  
-Nie przejmuj się nią – rzekł Phil stając w ramie w ramię z kolegą. Poklepał go po plecach – Powodzenia stary. Kiedyś się zmierzymy - uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.  
-Jasne – odparł Lure. Panowie przybili sobie po piątce - Ale i tak skopie ci tyłek - zaśmiali się.  
-Dobra. A teraz mam coś dla was - podała im Pokedexy - Chyba wiecie co to jest - obaj potwierdzili - Przyda się wam.

Nastał kolejny dzień. Ten dzień. Phil ostatni raz spojrzał w lustro. Jego szare tęczówki dokładnie lustrowały odbicie. Mógł dostrzec lęk. Ale to zawsze tak jest. Tak samo czuł się Randy przed wyprawą. Tak samo czuł się Jack gdy ruszał w swoją podróż. I teraz tak samo czuje się Phil Carnowski - "najmłodszy dzieciak Austina". Nienawidził jak ludzie tak do niego mówili. Nie cierpiał tego całym swoim sercem.  
Ręka łysego powędrowała na wisiorek przerwanego Pokeballa. Symbol przyjaźni ponad wszystko. Miał go od sześciu lat i znaczył dla niego bardzo dużo. Mimo że Claire tłumaczyła mu w dzień w dzień, że ta przyjaźń się skończyła, to On nie zdjął go. Nie mógł.  
Wziął głęboki oddech obracając się, po czym podszedł do szafy. Jego ubranie było zawieszone na wieszaku. To co zwykle. Spodnie w tzw. „urban camo", niebieska koszulka ETW(Elite Trainer Wear) oraz czerwona bluza z kapturem. No i nieodłączny element – okulary przeciwsłoneczne. To był jego znak rozpoznawczy. Można powiedzieć, że swego rodzaju podpis.  
Wyjął rzeczy z szafy, po czym szybko się ubrał. Mimo że robił to w dzień w dzień, to dzisiaj było inaczej. Może dlatego, że zniknie na prawie pół roku?  
Podszedł do biurka, gdzie leżał Pokedex, portfel dwa Pokeballe oraz najnowszy SmartGear. Po chwili wszystko było na swoim miejscu, zaś na dotykowym ekranie SmartGeara wskazała aktualny czas. Został tylko plecak. Podniósł go. Nie wydawał się ciężki. Szybko przeanalizował czy wszystko ma.

-Śpiwór jest. Gacie oraz rzeczy na zmienna są. Lekarstwa są. Pokeballe są. Jedzenie jest. To czego brak? - podrapał się po głowie. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Rai wskazał na deskę – Wiesz dobrze, że nie mogę tego zabrać. Trudno. Najwyżej będzie zgrzyt, ale wszystko da się kupić – założył plecak, zaś Pichu wskoczył na jego bark – Gotów? - Pokemon kiwnął głową. Phil pożegnał się jeszcze z rodzicielką, po czym wyszedł przed dom – No gdzie ona jest – mruknął sam do siebie.  
-Chodź – warknęła Ten Ten, która tylko go minęła. Widać dalej była wkurzona za akcje z Lurem. Szczerze to jej się nie dziwił, ale to była jego samodzielna i suwerena decyzja. Łysy ruszył za dziewczyna, która była kilka kroków przed nim.  
-To gdzie pani przewodnik? - zapytał sarkastycznie. Claire spojrzała wpierw na niego, a później na las który ją otaczał.  
-Do Central City a później … - zaczęła się zastanawiać.  
-Inhore City – skończył za nią – Pozwolisz że poprowadzę? - ruszył w kierunku głównego miasta.  
-Dobra panie wiem wszystko o niczym - burknęła.  
-Jesteś taka urocza, gdy się złościsz – zakpił. Słońce zaczynało panować na niebie.

* * *

**_Wszystkie eventy, postacie oraz miejsca występujące w powyższym tekście są oparte na podstawie hacka "Light Platinium" autorstwa WesleyFG.  
Nie mam żadnych praw do marki Pokemon._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Central City**

Największe miasto w całej Zhery, które przez wielu było porównywane do Castelia City z Unovy. Centralnym punktem tego miejsca było zabytkowy stary rynek oraz kamienice, założone przez pierwszych osadników - tam właśnie znajdowało się pierwsze w historii regionu Safari Zone, oryginalny ratusz czy muzeum, gdzie główną atrakcją były pozostałości po starożytnej świątyni - otaczano przez nowoczesną zabudowę z drapaczy chmur - z siedziba Ligi Pokemon Regionu Zhery oraz głównego Radia oraz TV. W tym sielankowym, jakby się zdawało, obrazie brakowało tylko jednego - własnego stadionu oraz Lidera. Jednak rada miasta nie chciała wydać na niego zgody, argumentując że stolica regionu tego nie to tutaj każdy trener musiał po swojej podróży przyjść, pokazać odznaki i wypełnić formularz zgłoszeniowy aby dostać się do Ligi Zhery.

Claire i Phil weszli przez główną bramę. Byli tu prawie codziennie. A to do szkoły, albo do sklepu.  
Sklepy. Senna zmara Łysego. Zawsze jest to samo.  
-Phil – powiedziała szatynka. On tylko westchnął, wiedząc co się szykuje.  
-Zaczyna się - mruknął -Dobra. Trzy godziny i spotykamy się przy Centrum Pokemon – poinformował ją. Sekundę później dziewczyny już nie było – Czy zawsze tak będzie? – udał się kierunku boiska do walk. Miał cztery godziny, ponieważ dobrze wiedział że Claire nie wyrobi się w trzy, więc musi coś robić. A najlepiej będzie potrenować Toada oraz Rai'a.

Życie w głównym mieście Zhery toczyło się swoim normalnym tempem. Ludzie zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, biznesmeni biegli na kolejne spotkania, aby zarobić kolejne dolary, a trenerzy przygotowywali się do podróży po odznaki albo po prostu szukali wrażeń.  
-Patrat unik! – krzyknął młody chłopak w niebieskiej czapce. Jego Pokemon, gryzoń z Unova, odskoczył przed atakiem Mankey'a. Przewaga tej walczącej małpy była wyraźnie widoczna – Hipnoza! – rozkazał. Oczy stworka natychmiast szeroko się otworzyły, ale było już za późno. Low kick stworka z Kanto powalił Patrata – Nie.  
-Sorry młody, ale znów wygrałam – odpowiedziała jego rywalka pokazując mu język, równocześnie chowając swego podopiecznego do kuli. Chłopak zrobił podobnie, po czym usiadł na ławce koło łysego chłopaka w okularach przeciwsłonecznych.  
-Za wolno reagujesz – powiedział Phil, co zwróciło uwagę postaci.  
-Co?  
-Za wolno reagujesz i wystawiłeś swego Pokemona na atak – odparł Łysy – Mankey jest szybki, przez co łatwiej mu unikać ataków. Hipnoza to był strzał stopę, ponieważ wtedy Patrat był odsłonięty. Bang i po walce. No oraz Pokemony walczące mają przewagę nad tymi normalnymi.  
-Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał chłopak lustrując Phila – Nie wyglądasz na trenera z dużym stażem. No i ten Pichu.  
-Ten Pichu rozwalił Arboka. W pojedynkę. Mam ci udowodnić co potrafimy? – opowiedział pytaniem, jednak w jego głosie można było wyczuć ironie – Wybierz kogoś. Dowolnego.  
-Ona – mruknął, pokazując na swoją niedawną rywalkę. Łysy potwierdził, wstał i podszedł do rudej dziewczyny.  
-Masz kogoś jeszcze na jakaś walkę? – zapytał.  
-Jasne – odparła pewnie – Chcesz abym ci skopała dupę?  
-Dawaj – Phil zajął swoje miejsce – Dwa na dwa. Ze zmianami.  
-Dobra. Idź Zigzagoon – rzuciła kulę z której pojawił się mały szop.  
-Rai – Pichu opuścił ramie swego trenera i zajął miejsce naprzeciw rywala. Z jego policzków wydobyły się małe iskry – Panie zaczynają.  
-Jaki szarmancki – zakpiła ruda, wydając pierwsze polecenie swojemu Pokemonowi. Phil znów był w swoim żywiole.

* * *

Walkę dwóch trenerów z daleka obserwował tajemnicy człowiek z Pikachu na ramieniu. Normalnie nie przyglądałby się takiemu czemuś, ale miał czas. Jak zwykle od kilku miesięcy.  
-Tu jesteś – usłyszał za sobą, lecz nie zareagował. Postać, dwudziestoparoletni chłopak o szpiczastych, czarnych włosach, odzianego w szary płaszcz podszedł do postaci, zaś Pokemon ucieszył się na jego widok przybysza.  
-Witaj Blue – odparł – Widać moja …  
-Kaori zadzwonił – wszedł mu słowo wnuk profesora Oaka – No i miałem jeszcze jeden telefon z Unova. Dokładnie to mój dziadek miał – położył rękę na ramieniu swego rywala – Coś ty narobił, że grożą twoim uduszeniem – cisza była odpowiedzią – Red …  
-Blue jesteś moim przyjacielem, ale to co wydarzyło się w Nimbasa City, zostaje Nimbasa City.  
-Chodzi o nią? – drążył temat, ale Red widać nie chciał za dużo powiedzieć – Dobra, twoja sprawa. Tylko nie zrób czegoś głupiego. A poczekaj. Już zrobiłeś - zakpił.  
-Dupek – mruknął jego rozmówca. Blue uśmiechnął, ponieważ wiedział że dogryzł swemu rywalowi – Dobra, co cię sprowadza do Zhery?  
-Nowa banda złych gości. Team Steam – odparł. Red prychnął – Co?  
-Gdzie zgubiłeś Golda?  
-Tego który cię pokonał i sprowadził cię do Pallet Town za ucho? – znów zakpił wnuk profesora Oaka – Siedzi w New Bark Town i odpoczywa. Należy mu się to za pomoc Platinium podczas tego pościgu za Giovanim w Sinnoh– wzrok Blue przeniósł się na walkę – Mają potencjał?  
-Widzisz łysego? - jego rywal potwierdził – To młodszy brat Randy'ego.  
-No co ty nie powiesz – zakpił po raz kolejny jego były rywal. Red tylko prychnął, a następnie obrócił się i odszedł, gdy ostatni Pokemon padł -Jak mogłeś z nim przegrać Blue. No jak - skarcił sam siebie.

* * *

-Niemożliwe! – krzyknęła Ruda. Jej Oddish właśnie upadł.  
-Dwa do zera– schował Toad do Pokeballa, po czym podszedł do dziewczyny – Niezła walka. Jestem Phil.  
-Jessica, miło poznać – oboje uścisnęli sobie dłonie – Może kiedyś rewanż?  
-Z czystą przyjemnością – Ruda uśmiechnęła się, po czym podeszła do swoim koleżanek. Phil zaś wrócił do chłopaka, który był zmieszany – Jakieś ale?  
-Nie, ale ... No dobra. Jedno. Mówiłeś coś o przewadze typów, a chyba roślina ma przewagę nad wodą.  
-Ma – odparł – Ale nie zawsze przewaga popłaca. No i liczy się jeszcze szczęście, a mój krokodyl je miał – chłopak potwierdził. Phil spojrzał na ekran swego SmartGeara. Jedno nieodebrane połączenie – Cholera jedna – mruknął widząc kto do niego dzwonił – No to jestem trupem. Pora iść do Centrum Pokemon.  
-Idę z tobą – rzekł chłopak – A i jestem Maks.  
-Phil. To jest Rai – Pichu uśmiechnął się, zaś Jessica podeszła do dwójki trenerów – Już?  
-Jeszcze nie – zaśmiała się Ruda – Chodź młody, musimy się zbierać.  
-Ale Jess …  
-Nie ma ale. No chodź.  
-To twój brat? – szybko wydedukował łysy. Jessica potwierdziła głową – Idziecie do Centrum? – znów potwierdziła – To chyba idziemy w tym samym kierunku …

**_Jakiś czas później_**

Phil wraz z Rai'em, Jessicą oraz Maksem siedzieli w restauracji i rozmawiali czekając na obiad.  
-I wtedy ten Tentacrueal wyskoczył i próbował mnie porwać – młody opowiadał kolejną historie. Pichu kończył właśnie swoje przekąski, zaś Łysy dopijał napój – Ale pojawił się Kaori i mnie uratował.  
-Znów koloryzujesz – Ruda przewróciła oczami – Nie Tentracrueal, ale Tentacool. I nie Kaori, tylko mój Mankey – Twarz Maksa zmienił kolor na czerwony – A i zapomniałeś powiedzieć, że latałeś po plaży i krzyczałeś coś jak "A oślepłem!" – na jej twarzy pojawił się diaboliczny uśmiech. Phil zaśmiał się i prawie zakrztusił się napojem.  
-Dzieki ci moja siostro – wycedził przez zęby -Kiedyś się zemszczę - Jessica pogłaskała Pichu, któremu podobały się takie pieszczoty.  
-Jest słodki – rzekła.  
-Niech cię nie zmyli jego słodki wygląd. To jest wcielony diabeł – zaśmiał się Phil – Ale i mój najlepszy przyjaciel – Rai potwierdził – I mój pierwszy Pokemon.  
-Swoja drogą. Długo jesteś trenerem? – zapytał Maks  
-Będą dwa latka co nie Rai? - Pichu potwierdził – Od kiedy ten szkrab wykluł się z jaja, można uznać, że jestem trenerem. Chociaż częściej już walczyłem, ale nie swoimi stworkami tylko starszych braci.  
-Rozumiem - rzekła Jess, gdy do stolika podeszła szatynka. Była trochę zła.

-O cześć Ten Ten – powiedział Phil, posuwając się – Co tam?  
-Zamknij się – warknęła. Rodzeństwo było zdziwione.  
-A właśnie. Jess, Maks. To moja przyjaciółka. Claire aka Ten Ten. Poznajcie się – Trenerka z Yellow Town spojrzała na Ruda i nie był to przyjacielski wzrok. Bardziej pogarda. Jessica nie była jej dłużna. Maks oraz Phil zauważyli to, wiec Łysy natychmiast zmienił temat – Jak zakupy moja niedroga?  
-Dobrze. Phil musimy pogadać – dalej utrzymywała kontakt wzrokowy z Jess – Na osobności.  
-Jasne – mruknął Łysy chociaż czuł co się świeci. Wstał od stolika, po czym oboje wyszli przed restauracje – Co ..  
-Co ty sobie wymyślisz? Nie ma dwie godziny i ty już znajdujesz sobie jakaś farbowany plastik? – zazdrość Claire znów dała o sobie znać. Phil wiedział co z tym zrobić.  
-Daj sobie spokój hipokrytko. Sama jesteś farbowana, blondynko ty jedna. No i jesteś zazdrosna o Jess? – jego ulubiony tekst aby poskromić Ten Ten. Stuprocentowa skuteczność. Dziewczyna zapowietrzyła się i nie odpowiedziała – Ochłoń, bo oni będą z nami podróżować do Inhore City. Nie musisz się zaprzyjaźniać, ale bądź miła. – dodał, po czym wrócił do stolika – Sorry za nią. Jest zazdrosna o każdą nową znajomą.  
-Chyba jej się podobasz – rzekł Maks, co spotkało się z szczerym śmiechem Phila oraz Rai'a – Co?  
-Uwierz mi. Ja jestem na końcu listy facetów którzy jej się podobają. No i Double Ten nie jesteś w moim typie. Ona po prostu chce mieć ludzi na wyłączność, a że ja i Lure byliśmy jedynymi którzy wytrzymywali jej idiotyczne pomysły, to tak zostało – zauważył, że Claire weszła do knajpy – Jessica możesz być miła dla niej? Proszę, chociaż wiem że to będzie trudne.  
-Spróbuje – mruknęła ruda. Ten Ten dosiadła się do stolika.  
-Zjesz coś moja droga? Bo my musimy czekać na swoje Pokemony, ponieważ wolimy trenować, a nie łazić po sklepach. – zapytał kpiąc jednocześnie z jej hobby. Claire coś tam mruknęła – Jak chcesz grać obrażoną to zły adres. Ja nie jestem Lure i na mnie to nie działa.  
-Czemu nie możesz być jak on? – mruknęła Ten Ten. Rai strzelił klasycznego facepalma.  
-Bo jestem zbyt pyskaty i zawsze byłem przeciwwagą dla niego– odparł – Maks masz jeszcze jakieś podkoloryzowane historie? – Jessica zaśmiała się, zaś Młody burknął coś - To ja wam opowiem, jak kiedyś z Lurem o mało nie pozbawiliśmy mojej ciotki pracy. To było jakieś osiem lat temu ...

* * *

Droga 402 zdawała się nie mieć końca. Takie wrażenie miał Phil który wraz z ekipą maszerowała już drugi dzień. A z nim jeszcze słońce, dzikie Pokemony oraz narzekająca na wszystko Claire. Minus minus i jeszcze raz minus i nie można było się tego pozbyć.  
Z drugiej strony to świetnie dogadywał się Jessica oraz Maksem i można powiedzieć, że zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi, zaś Rai i Toad znacząco zyskali na sile.  
Jednak dalej poważnym zgrzytem była postawa Ten Ten do rodzeństwa. Była opryskliwa, niemiła i traktowała ich z góry. Phil wytłumaczył im i sobie, że ona już taka jest. Z początku zimna królowa, a jak ich lepiej pozna to będzie milsza. Jednak było gołym okiem widać, że Ten Ten nie tolerowała Rudej. I vice versa. No ale chociaż nie było większych problemów i zgrzytów.  
-Ej Navy– rzekła szatynka. Rodzeństwo spojrzało pytająco na nią, próbując ustalić kto jest "Navy" – Chodź tu.  
-No już – mruknął Phil, wyprzedzając dwójkę trenerów i rozwiązując zagadkę – Co jest …- dziewczyna wskazała na plakat. Wzrok trener z Yellow Town spoczął na nim – Co u diabła?  
-Team Steam? - zapytała Jessica czytając powieszony papier – A ci skąd się urwali?  
-Nie wiem, ale mają kasę na reklamę – poinformował ich Maks – Myślicie, że są groźni?  
-E tam. Pewnie jakaś grupka poke maniaków zrobiła sobie klubik i chcą grać złych gangsterów – podsumował to Phil, bagatelizując sprawę – Nie ma co się przejmować.  
-Abyś miał rację – mruknęła Claire, gdy z krzaków wyskoczył Sentret.  
-No świetnie – burknął Maks – Kogo kolej?  
-Jest mój! – krzyknęła trenerka z Yellow Town. Scout pokemon spojrzał badawczo na wrzeszcząca dziewczynę, która rzuciła w niego pusty Pokeball. Stworek odbił go bez problemu, po czym zaśmiał się – Co u diabła?! Czemu się nie dał złapać?! – Jessica oraz Rai strzeli facepalmy, Maks wybuchnął śmiechem, zaś Phil westchnął ciężko, nie wierząc w głupotę swojej koleżanki.  
-Chyba te żarty o blondynkach są prawdziwe – pomyślał - Musisz go osłabić – wytłumaczył – Ale chyba to powinnaś wiedzieć. Przecież miałaś takie dobre oceny – zakpił. Claire pokazała mu środkowy palec, a następnie rzuciła kule, z której wydostała się Chikorita.

-Ostry liść! – rozkazała Ten Ten. Jej podopieczna zamachnęła się liściem na czubku swoje głowy, wyrzucając ostre jak brzytwa liście. Scout Pokemon zręcznie umykał przed kolejnymi pociskami, powoli zbliżając się do roślinnego stworka. W końcu to on przeszedł do ofensywy, wpierw uderzył rywalkę swoim niewielkim ciałkiem, co lekko oszołomiło pokemona, a następnie zasypał nią gradem cięć. Chikorita zasłoniła się liściem – Cholera myśl Claire. Myśl – mruknęła sama do siebie szukając rozwiązania  
-Użyj pnącza i wtedy ostrych liści – poradził jej Phil, który miał dość tej farsy. Szatynka posłuchała rady i rozkazała swojemu pokemonowi użyć pnącza. Z korali na szyi Chikroty, wyłoniły się dwa pnąca, które odepchnęły rywala. Sekundę później mały stworek wystrzelił w kierunku Sentrera ostre liście, które go zamroczyły. Ten Ten rzuciła pusty Pokeball, który schował stworka do siebie. Chwilę kiwał się we wszystkie strony, ale w końcu przycisk, dotychczas świecący na czerwono, zgasł.  
-Tak jest! - krzyknęła ciesząc się jak małe dziecko – Złapałam Pokemona! -chłopak tylko westchnął i wrócił do poprzedniej czynności. Claire zabrała swego nowego podopiecznego – I co powiesz?  
-Że powinnaś wrócić do szkoły – rzekła Ruda. Szatynka ze złością spojrzała na nią – Gdyby nie Phil, to byś przegrała.  
-Nie prawda! – obruszyła się Ten Ten – A może chcesz się zmierzyć? Chyba że się boisz …  
-Jeden na jeden – weszła w jej słowo, po czym wypuściła Mankye'a – Maks sędziuj.  
-Naprawdę musicie? – zapytał Młody.  
-Skończycie te wygłupy i pomożecie mi z miejscem do spania. Ściemnia się – poinformował ich Phil, który układał drewno do spalenia. Obie spojrzały na Łysego – No co tak zdziwione? Nie mam ochoty rozpalać ognia w nocy. Maks chodź tu. Ruda idź poszukaj jakiś jagód, a ty Ten Ten jazda nad rzekę po wodę – rozkazał. Po kilku minutach obóz był gotów, tylko, że nikt nie miał ochotę na rozmowę. Sytuacja miedzy dziewczynami dalej była napięta, więc Phil nie odzywał się, tylko siedział przy ognisku założonymi słuchawkami i słuchał muzyki, co jakiś czas patrząc w gwiazdy. Niebo nad Zhery było wyjątkowo czyste. Tak minęło kilka godzin, aż w końcu reszta poszła spać. Tylko Łysy siedział i był w swoim małym świecie.

-Coś ty wpakował się Carnowski. No co – mruknął sam do siebie, wyjmując stare zdjęcie z portfela - Znów cię na wspominki zabrało, co nie Navy? - spojrzał na zdjęcie.  
Zagrzmiało zaś oddali można było dostrzec piorun .  
-Arcerus ma zły dzień – zaśmiał się w sobie Phil, chociaż bardziej to przypominało atak jakiegoś elektrycznego Pokemona, niż nadciągając burze.

Poczuł, że ktoś klepie go bark. Obrócił delikatnie głowę, równocześnie ściągając słuchawki.  
-Widzę że nie tylko ja nie mogę spać - powiedział.  
-Boje się piorunów i grzmotów – rzekła Jess siadając koło niego. Łysy zaśmiał się – No co? Każdy ma jakieś fobie. Nawet ty czegoś się boisz.  
-Ja niczego się nie boje – odparł pewnie. Ruda wyrwała mu zdjęcie z ręki – Oddawaj to.  
-Oddam jak powiesz mi kto jest na tym zdjęciu - odpowiedziała, odsuwając rękę. Chłopak westchnął.  
-A co mi szkodzi – pomyślał, po czym już normalnym tonem dodał – Pierwszy od lewej, ten który chowa głowę w ręce to Randy, mój najstarszy brat. Przemądrzały typ. Ten obok niego, to Jack. Niby starszy, ale w rozwoju zatrzymał się na etapie dziecka z podstawówki. Obaj są trenerami od kilku lat, ale na końcu świata. Randy przejął jakąś salę w Kanto i nie ma zamiaru wrócić do nas. Rozumiem go i popieram w stu procentach. Kanto i Johto to dwa najpotężniejsze regiony, a bycie liderem chyba ostatniej Sali to jest jakiś prestiż. Jack za to trenuje do startu w lidze Hoeen, chociaż nie wierze aby wygrał. Jest zbyt pewny siebie. Z tym startem to są plotki.  
-Widać, że wierzysz w swojego brata – zakpiła Jess – A ta dwójka – wskazała na dwie postacie robiące idiotyczną pozę.  
-To ja oraz Lure. Ja to ten z irokezem – Ruda zaśmiała się – Co?  
-Ty miałeś irokez? - Potwierdził – Nie wierze. Musiałeś wyglądać idiotycznie, że zacząłeś obcinać się na łyso.  
-Nie. Po prostu zmieniłem styl, gdy zacząłem jeździć na desce. Lure był trochę przeciw tej zmianie, ponieważ nie tolerował mojego nowego środowiska. W końcu olał to. Bardziej cenił naszą przyjaźń niż mój styl.  
-Twój najlepszy kumpel jak mniemam?  
-Nie tyle co najlepszy przyjaciel, co brat bliźniak. Znaliśmy się do przedszkola. W szkole razem siedzieliśmy w jedne ławce. No i mieliśmy wiele szalonych akcji, zaś w Yellow Town znali nas jako – zaśmiał się – Crimson i Navy, czyli gwarantowane kłopoty.  
-Navy i Crimson? - zapytała.

-Kiedyś leciał taki program w telewizji. Ninja Storm – podniosła brew ze zdziwienia – Nie oglądałaś? Żałuj, wychowałem się na tym. Opowiadał o grupce nastolatków, którzy walczyli ze złem zmieniając się w wojowników w fajnych pancerzach. Początku był Red, Blue oraz Yellow, a później dołączyli Navy i Crimson. Ja i Lure mieliśmy fazę na to. Biegaliśmy jak debile po mieście, krzycą "Thunder Storm! Ninja Form!" i udając tych wojowników – Ruda powstrzymywała się do śmiechu – Mów co chcesz. Wspomina to z sentymentem. Wtedy przyległo do nas te przydomki. Ja byłem Navy, on Crimson.  
-Nie wierze – dusiła w sobie śmiech – Wydajesz się taki opanowany, a biegłeś i udawałeś Ninje.  
-Każdy był dzieckiem – podsumował to Phil.  
-Dobra przyjemniaczku. Mam na ciebie haka. A kim jest ta dziewczyna, bo to chyba nie jest urocza jak muchomor sromotnikowy, Claire? - zapytała pokazując na postać siedząc na ziemi. Łysy opuścił głowę – Phil jak nie chcesz mówić, to nie mów.  
-To Aliyah – wyszeptał. Ruda chciała coś powiedzieć, ale on kontynuował – Ona była pierwszą osobą z którą się zaprzyjaźniłem. Spotkałem ją w pierwszym dniu w przedszkolu, wiesz jak? - spojrzał pytająco na Jess – Pobiliśmy się. Poszło o to – ściągnął łańcuszek z szyi. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na nim. Wróciły wspomnienia.

Gdy pewien milczący chłopak dostawał swojego pierwszego Pokemona, kładąc podwaliny pod swoją legendę, w oddalonym o tysiące kilometrów regionie, dwójka szkrabów stała przed przedszkolanka.  
-Co ja mam z wami zrobić? – zapytała blondynka, patrząc na parę czteroletnich dzieci. Chłopak, brunet o szarych oczach, trzymał chusteczkę przy nosie, która tamowała krwotok.  
Obok niego stała rożowowłosa dziewczyna o niebieskich spojówkach, trzymająca okład z lodem przy podbitym lewym oku.  
-To jej wina psze pani – rzekł chłopak.  
-Twoja! - odkrzyknęła dziewczyna. Wydawało się, że znów rzucą sobie do gardeł.  
-Phil! Ali! - przedszkolanka podniosła głos – Oboje jesteście winy. Konfiskuje to, a za karę posadzę was razem. Do odwołania.  
-Nie! - krzyknęli oboje równocześnie.  
-Oj tak – rzekła pewna siebie. Dwójka przedszkolaków popatrzyła na siebie z pogardą. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, że tak zacznie się ich wielka przyjaźń oraz być może coś więcej.

Chłopak spojrzał w gwiaździste niebo. Czuł pustkę w sercu. Minęło tyle lat, gdy ostatni raz widział przyjaciółkę. Brakowało mu jej, a chciał aby wróciła do jego życia. Claire miała wypełnić pustkę, a tylko ją pogłębiła.  
-Mocno cię walnęła? - zapytała Jess. Trzymała w ręce wisiorek i dokładnie go oglądnęła.  
-Oj mocno. Z początku oboje sobie dogryzaliśmy, ale z czasem zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Wtedy pojawił się Lure i stworzyliśmy zgraną paczkę przyjaciół. Pod koniec przedszkola, pani Cindy wezwała nas do siebie i pokazała przedmiot sporu. Uwierzysz, że trzymała go trzy lata? – zaśmiał się – Oddała nam go i mieliśmy nie lada problem co z tym zrobić. Wtedy przydała się pomoc Randy'ego, który przeciął ten pieprzony Pokeball na pół. Nigdy nie zapomnę jak Ali wydarła się na niego. Ostatecznie zabraliśmy po swojej doli i umówiliśmy się, że to to będzie znak naszej przyjaźni. – Ruda oddała mu wisiorek, który wrócił na swoje miejsce – Pięć lat temu rodzina Aliyah nagle znikła. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie są …

-Aaaa! - rozległ się krzyk. Phil oraz Jess obrócili się w stronę źródła dźwięku – Claire, która podskoczyła wraz ze śpiworem – Co to to jest?! - Dwójka przy ognisku spostrzegła dziwnego niebieskiego Pokemona. Łysy momentalnie sprawdził go w Pokedexie.  
-Poliwag – rzekł. Maks, który już doszedł do siebie dostrzegł swoją szanse. Wyciągnął pusty Pokeball.  
-Jest mój! - krzyknął. Kijanka chyba przeczuwała co się świeci, więc zaczęła uciekać. Młody rzucił kulą w jej kierunku gdy była już w krzakach. Po kilku sekundach usłyszeli charakterystyczny dźwięk. Maks złapał Pokemona i to bez walki – Jest! - podbiegł do gąszczy, wyciągając kulę – I kto jest mistrzem? Ja jestem mistrzem! – zaczął tańczyć.  
-To niesprawiedliwe! - krzyknęła Claire. Phil podrapał się po karku próbując zrozumieć jak to możliwe, zaś Ruda zaczęła się śmiać – Co cię tak bawi?!  
-Patrz tam – wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na miejsce wskazane przez Jess. Poliwag właśnie zniknął w ciemnym lesie. Maks był skonsternowany.  
-Czyli co złapałem? - zapytał sam siebie. Stworek uwolnił się z kuli, zaś Młody krzyknął ze strachu. Phil sprawdził Pokemona, który przyglądał się swojemu nowemu trenerowi.  
-Spinarak. Pokemon pająk …  
-Zabierz go! Zabierz! - Młody chciał wdrapać się na drzewo, ale Jessica sprowadziła go na ziemie. Łysy podniósł kulę i schował zdziwionego pająka.  
-Nie mów, że boisz się owadów? - zapytał.  
-Tylko pająków – odparł, dalej dygając się ze strachu.  
-No świetnie. Dobra chodźmy spać. Mam dość wrażeń jak na jedną noc – zarządził Phil, podając kule Maksowi – Jest twój, więc pokonaj fobie, albo znajdź frajera który będzie chciał się wymienić - dodał, po czym położył się na ziemie - Dobranoc wam, ja swoje już dzisiaj odsiedziałem - zamknął oczy, po czym usnął. Nie wiedział co miało przyjść rano.

Następnego dnia czwórka trenerów znalazła się pod wejściem do lasu Inhore – ostatniej rzeczy dzielącą nich od miasta. Miała być łatwa przeprawa.  
-Tylko to i jesteśmy w mieście. Już czuje smak obiadu, który babcia upichci – rzekł uradowany Maks. Jess uderzyła brata w tył głowy – Za co?!  
-Za nic – odpowiedziała Ruda, która miała zamiar wejść do lasu, jednak Phil powstrzymał nią - Co?  
-Poczekaj – wyciągnął Pokeball – Toad wodna broń na gałąź! - rozkazał rzucając kulę. Krokodyl który uwolnił się z niej, plunął wodną armatą w cel wskazany przez trenera. Coś dużego spadło z drzewa – Drap go – Totodile ruszył do ataku, zaś jego trener sprawdził stworka w Pokedexie – Heracross. Mamy farta Rai – Pichu potwierdził.  
Tymczasem Toad zaczął drapać przerośniętego żuka, który zasłonił się ręką, a następnie skontrował atak, wysyłając krokodyla w powietrze. Łysy trener zaklną, ale zachował zimną krew, wydając kolejne polecenie. Z oczów niebieskiego krokodyl wydobył się drobny błysk, który zdekoncentrował owada, ale ten szybko wyprowadził uderzenie pięścią, w momencie gdy rywal znalazł się na odpowiedniej wysokości. Totodile zawył z bólu dwukrotnie – pierwszy raz za sprawę uderzenia rywala. Drugi po kontakcie trzeciego stopnia z drzewem.  
-Toad! – krzyknął Phil, chcą już odwołać swego podopiecznego, ale zobaczył w jego oczach wściekłość.Totodile, cierpiąc siłę z tego siłe, ruszył do ataku. Uderzył Heracrossa swoim ogonem. Owad zachwiał się, lecz zdołał odskoczyć przed wodną bronią krokodyla, wyplutej przez tego ostatniego kilka sekund później. Zaszorował na rywala.

-Mam cię – mruknął Phil, każąc swemu Pokemonowi zrobić unik … tuż pod wielkim żukiem. Tego się nikt nie spodziewał, a zwłaszcza Heracross, a dwa uderzenia ogonem porządnie go zamroczyły. Łysy rzucił kulę, a dziki stworek schował się w niej. Parę sekund oraz kiwnięć później Pokeballa było już po wszystkim. Phil podszedł do przedmiotu – Witamy w drużynie, Smash – uwolnił swego nowego podopiecznego, który dostał swoje imię po starym zapaśniku z ZCF. Heracross kiwnął głową, równocześnie trzymając się za żebra. Jego nowy trener uśmiechnął się, po czym wyjął dwa małe pudełeczka - Pora trochę was podleczyć.  
-To było niezłe Phil – rzekła pełna podziwu Claire.  
-Super – Maks podbiegł wielkiego owada – Heracross. Wiesz jak trudno go złapać? – dodał. Phil opryskał Smasha, a następnie Toada.  
-I jak? - oba Pokemony potwierdziły, że dobrze się czują – Dobrze. Wracajcie – stworki zmieniły się czerwone poświaty, po czym znikły. Phil umieścił kulę za pasem.  
-Możemy już iść? - zapytał zniecierpliwiona Ten Ten. Łysy potwierdził, a następnie czwórka postaci weszła do lasu.

* * *

Phil rozejrzał się dookoła. Zdawało mu się, że już tutaj byli, ale wszystkie drzewa wyglądały tak samo. Nie był pewny niczego. No może prócz jednego - paniki Ten Ten. To była kwestia czasu, ale póki co była spokojna.  
-Zabłądziliśmy! - spanikowała w końcu Szatynka. Miała powody aby tak uważać. Od kilku godzin krążyli po lesie. Rodzeństwo powoli zaczynało podzielać jej panikę. Tylko Phil był dziwnie spokojny, ale on przyjmował wszystko ze stoickim spokojem – To twoja wina! - wskazała na Łysego, który podniósł ze zdziwienia brew.  
-Moja? Niby czemu?  
-Bo miałeś nas wyprowadzić! - zagrzmiała Claire. Rai uderzył się dłonią o czoło – A ty szkodniku jeden nie wtrącaj się – Pichu zaczął gromadzić niewielki ładunek elektryczny w swoich policzkach – Tylko spróbuj, a skończysz jako karma dla Persianów!  
-Może trochę ciszej? - zapytał kolejny głos. Wszyscy obrócili głowę w kierunku dwudziestoparoletniego chłopaka ze szpiczastych włosami, który siedział na kamieniu – Ludzie tu polują.  
-Kłusownik? - zapytała sama siebie Jess, jednocześnie sięgając po Pokeball. Postać powstała  
-Spokojnie – rzekł Phil stając naprzeciw „kłusownika" – Blue „Duże Ego" Oak w Zhery. Chyba świnie nauczyły się latać.  
-Cicho bądź młody Carnowski – panowie uścisnęli sobie dłonie – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj. I ucisz swoją dziewczynę, bo mi zwierzynę przepłoszy.  
-Nie jestem jego ...  
-Zamknij się! - Jess i Maks równocześnie uciszyli Claire.  
-Dzięki. Na co dziś polujesz mój drogi? - zapytał Phil z nutką ironii w głosie.  
-Poczekaj – spojrzał na zegarek - Trzy. Dwa. Jeden – wszyscy usłyszeli donośny krzyk – Bingo – Blue ruszył, a czwórka trenerów była tuż za nim. Kilka metrów dalej zauważyli zwisającego mężczyznę w dziwnym mundurze.  
-Gruba ta zwierzyna. Nie wiem czy zmieści ci się nad kominkiem – zakpił Łysy. Młody Oak zaśmiał się mimowolnie.  
-Normalnie jakbym słyszał twojego braciszka. – podszedł do ofiary – Nie mam całego dnia. Gdzie jest wasza liderka i co planujecie?  
-Wal się – mruknął zwisający – Nic ci nie powiem.  
-Dobra. Muk – Blue uwolnił swego podopiecznego, po czym przysiadł na pobliskim kamieniu – Pan chce całusa od ciebie. Co ty na to? - Stwór z Kanto ucieszył się i powoli zbliżał się do zwierzyny, która byłą coraz bardziej przerażona – Może jednak coś powiesz, bo chyba mój przyjaciel nie mył dzisiaj zębów.

-Dobra. Tylko go odwołaj! - krzyknął przerażony. Muk zatrzymał się – Jest kilometr na wschód i nie wiem co chce zrobić, ale ma to związek z tymi cholernymi pszczołami!  
-Jak chcesz to umiesz gadać – schował swego Pokemona – Idźcie na północ i nie wtrącajcie się.  
-Żartujesz co nie? - zakpił Phil, po czym ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Blue mruknął coś pod nosem o niewychowanej młodzieży, a następnie dołączył do Łysego.  
-Ej a on?! - zapytała Claire, gdy reszta dobiegła do dwójki trenerów.  
-Zwisa mi to – rzekł Oak –Wiecie chociaż na co się porywacie?  
-A ty wiesz? – zapytała Jess – Panie …  
-Blue. I bez panie, tak stary nie jestem – odpowiedział młody Oak – Team Steam. Nowa grupka przestępcza.  
-Widzieliśmy ich plakat wczoraj – poinformowała go Claire. Resztę drogi przebyli ciszy. W kończy doszli na polanę tuż przy potężnym drzewie.  
-Zostaw je! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. Widziała jak jej Vespiquen ledwo się trzymała, po dość trudnej walce z Drifblimem.  
Przed nią stały trzy postacie. Dwóch mężczyzn patrzących z pogardą na dziewczynę oraz kobieta mniej więcej wieku Blue, ubrana w pomarańczowo białym mundurze.  
-Niby czemu moja droga? - zakpiła. Drifblim mierzył się do kolejnego ataku – Odejdź, albo cierp wraz ze swoimi kochanymi Combe.  
-Wybieram opcję drugą – przerwał jej młody Oak, który pewnie podszedł do dziewczyny. Trener z Kanto podrzucał Pokeball – W porządku?  
-Tak. Dzięki za troskę – odpowiedziała. Claire i Maks zajęli się dziewczyną, zaś Oak spojrzał na trójkę – Tylko tylu was jest? Rocketsów zawsze było więcej – zakpił.  
-Czego chcesz? - warknął jeden z mężczyzn. Poocheyna naprzeciw jego była gotowa do ataku.  
-Nie brakuje wam pewności siebie, ale to się zmieni – wskazał na kobietę – Ty i ja. Zatańczysz czy będziesz grać niedostępną?  
-Jak tam chcesz – Blue rzucił Pokeball, z którego wyłonił się Charizard – Zajmijcie się koleżkami tego zuchwalca.  
-Tak jest! - krzyknęli obaj równocześnie. Carnowski, który dotychczas stał obok Jessici uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.  
-O tak! Gotowa? - zapytał sięgając po kule. Ruda potwierdziła trzymając swój Pokeball. Sekundę później niebieski owad oraz małpa stali naprzeciw dwóch wilków – Smash! – Heracross podniósł ręce w górę.  
-Mankey! – podopieczny Jess zaryczał – Drap!  
-Szarża – rozkazał Phil. Znów był w swoim żywiole, a tym żywiołem była walka.  
_  
_

* * *

**_Wszystkie eventy, postacie oraz miejsca występujące w powyższym tekście są oparte na podstawie hacka "Light Platinium" autorstwa WesleyFG.  
Nie mam żadnych praw do marki Pokemon._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Phil wydał kolejny rozkaz, sekundę po tym jak Smash rzucił z siebie Poocheny'e. Heracross nie potrzebował ani słowa więcej. Biała poświata otoczyła jego pieść, która w następnie sekundzie uderzyła wilka, wysyłając go pod nogi swojego trenera. To był koniec tej walki. Phil uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Smash sam sobie dał radę z trzema Pokemonami. Idealnie pasował do jego drużyny.  
-Gra skończona – rzekł, krzyżując ręce na klatce, a Heracross gotował się do kolejnej rundy.  
-Już? No to mogę przestać się bawić – powiedział Blue, po czym rozkazał Charizardowi zakończyć walkę po przez potężny podmuch ognia. Gdy kurz opadł, wszyscy ujrzeli nieprzytomnego Drifblima.  
-To nie koniec – warknęła kobieta, chowając swojego Pokemona - Jeszcze się spotkamy przybyszu z Kanto! - dodała, a następnie rzuciła kulę dymną, rozpływając się, nie wiedząc, że będzie żałować tych słów. Gdy dym zniknął, dziewczyna kazała swojej Vespiquen zapanować nad rojem Combe. Królowa szybko opanowała sytuacje.  
-Dziękuje wam – rzekła – Jestem Alex, siostra Jessicy, liderki z miasta.  
-Co dokładnie się stało? - zapytała Claire  
-Combe zaatakowały miasto, więc poszłam sprawdzić czemu. No i spotkałam nich tutaj. Pewnie gdyby nie wasza pomoc, nie skończyłoby się to za dobrze – Blue prychnął – Co?  
-A gdzie liderka? - machnął ręką – Nie ważne. Phil bierz swoją bandę i idzie do miasta. Ja poszukam tropów.  
-Ta ta – mruknął Łysy – Znając twoją legendę to ...  
-Młody. Spadaj dopóki nie podpaliłem twojego tyłka – burknął przybysz z Kanto. Navy zaśmiał się, po czym czwórka trenerów oraz Alex udali się w kierunku miasta - Obyś miał rację co niego Red - Charizard spojrzał badawczo na swojego przyjaciela, który zaczął szukać śladów - No i mam nadzieje, że tą blodyne spotkam. Nie wiem czemu, ale ... - potrząsnął głową, nie wierząc w to co mówi - Coś ty chrzanisz Oak, no co ty chrzanisz.

**Inhore City**

„Miodowa stolica świata" - taki przydomek przyległ do miasta bardzo wiele księżyców temu. Wielu uważało, że te słowa to przesada, a wielu że to czysta prawda. Inhore City od samego początku swego istnienia, opierając swoją ekonomie na produkcji i eksporcie tego złotego płynu. Lecz nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie spodziewał się, że ta mała miejscowość stanie się jednym z największych miejsc w Zhery. Ba, Inhore City stało się mekką pszczelarzy z całego świata. Jednak dla przeciętnego trenera, który zaczynał wyścig po odznaki, „miasto miodu" było pierwszym, prawdziwym wyzwaniem.  
Jessica - liderka sali – była córka największego hodowcy Combe w mieście oraz dobrą przyjaciółką Kaoriego. Ta zielonowłosa niewiasta, może wyglądała na słodką, ale potrafiła nieźle ukąsić. Wiele nowicjuszy i nie tylko oni, boleśnie się o tym przekonało.

-Czas na obiad zrobiony przez babcie! – krzyknął uradowany Maks, pędząc na złamanie karku, kilka chwil po tym jak cała ekipa przekroczyła bramę miasta i pożegnała się z Alex – Jeść! – usłyszeli tylko, gdy Młody zniknął za budynkiem. Phil zaśmiał się.  
-Chyba twoje jedzenie mu nie podeszło – zakpił – Dobra Double Ten. Chodź do Centrum Pokemon. Trzeba sobie nocleg załatwić, bo mam dość spania na ziemi.  
-Nie musicie. Możecie przenocować u nas – poinformowała ich Ruda.  
-Naprawdę? Nie sprawimy wam kłopotu? – zapytał Phil, zaś Jess uśmiechnęła się – Dzięki.  
-Spoko. Dobra chodźcie. Sama zrobiłam się głodna - odparła, po czym ruszyła.  
Dwójka nastolatków z Yellow Town podażyła za rudowłosą towarzyszką. Dziewczyna, mając jeszcze trochę czasu, oprowadziła ich po mieście, pokazując najwaźniejsze budowle. Ratusz, sala Pokemon, Centrum Pokemon, największa hodowla Combee na świecie, aby w końcu wyprowadzić ich na obrzeża miasta.

-To tu – rzekła Jess, gdy zatrzymali się przed niewielkim, niewyróżniającym się niczym domkiem.  
-Ładny kolor – powiedziała Ten Ten uśmiechając się. Ruda zdziwiła się z miłego słowa szatynki, ale podziękowała. Weszli do domku.  
-Babciu jestem – krzyknęła, zdejmując buty. W przedsionku pojawiła się starsza, siwiejąca kobieta – To Phil oraz Claire. Zostanę u nas kilka dni, dobrze? – zapytała ze słodkim uśmiechem.  
-Oczywiście moja droga – odparła staruszka – Witajcie.  
-Dzień dobry – Łysy i Ten Ten powiedzieli niemal równocześnie.  
-Babciu, makaron się gotuje! – krzyknął jakiś głos z pomieszczenia z którego wyszła babcia rodzeństwa. Staruszka natychmiast wróciła do kuchni, zaś nastolatkowie do niej dołączyli – Co tak późno?  
-Oj zamknij się Młody – burknęła Ruda, po czym pozostała trójka siadała przy stole. Phil uśmiechnął się, zaś Rai zeskoczył z jego ramienia.

* * *

Phil, Claire oraz Jessica stali przed wejściem do Sali Inhore City. Oboje byli gotów do walki o swoje pierwsze odznaki. Carnwoski był pewny wygranej. Za bardzo pewny.  
-To tu – rzekła starsza z rodzeństwa. Navy potwierdził.  
-Gotów Rai? - Z policzków myszy wydobyło się kilka małych iskier – To na co czekamy?  
-Na ciebie królewiczu – zakpiła Ten Ten. Jess zaśmiała się i już mieli wejść do środka, gdy z sali wyszedł szarowłosy chłopak. Łysy zacisnął pieść.  
-Co tak późno? - zapytał z ironią, obserwując swego rywala.  
-Co ty tu robisz? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Claire, wywołując śmiech Gray'a.  
-To co każdy trener. Zdobywam odznaki – pokazał Plain Badge – Pokonanie Jessici było łatwe, tak samo jak waszych ziomków z Yellow Town.  
-Jesteś mocny w gębie – rzekł Phil, powoli sięgając po Pokeball, ale śmiech Gray'a powstrzymał go - Cykasz się?  
-Nie, ale nie widzę sensu walki z tobą. Może kiedy indziej. Na razie – zakpił, po czym odszedł. Łysy i Rai byli wkurzeni.  
-Kto to był? - zapytała Jess, zaś Claire szybko wyjaśniła co się stało prawie pięć dni wcześniej – Rozumiem. Jeszcze go dorwiesz.  
-Hej! - usłyszeli za sobą. Dziewczyna obróciły się i zobaczyły biegnąć w ich kierunku niewiastę, którą spotkali w lesie.  
-Co ona chce? - zapytała się Ten Ten, zaś Ruda tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Alex zatrzymała się tuż przed nimi.  
-Nie wiedziałam, że was tu spotkam – rzekła łapiąc oddech. Phil miał ochotę plasnąć się w czoło, ale Rai go wyprzedził.  
-Jeden zero dla ciebie – mruknął do swego podopiecznego.  
-Chcecie zdobyć odznakę? - zapytała.  
-Nie, chcemy pozwiedzać miasto i zatańczyć makarenę – zakpił Navy – Tak, chcemy zdobyć odznakę. Jeszcze jakieś głupie pytania? - spojrzał pytająco na Alex, która tylko westchnęła.  
-Chodźcie – weszła do budynku. Trójka nastolatków podążyła za nią - Cześć Jason – rzuciła do portiera, który nie oderwał wzroku od gazety.

Phil, Claire i Jessica szli tuż za prowadzącą dziewczyną, mijać drzewa oraz krzaki. Ten Ten była bardzo zafascynowana wystrojem sali. Alex przywitała się z trenerem bawiącym się ze swoim Butterfle – Hej Carlos. Jest Jessica?  
-Jest – rzekł, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na Philu – Nowi pretendenci? Chyba pora na walkę – Dziewczyna ręką powstrzymała go – Co?  
-Pomogli mi z Combe, więc chyba możemy to ominąć - Trener robaków kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie – Dzięki – Kilka minut później doszli do małej areny - Jessica! - zero odzewu – Jessica! - dalej nic – Tata wrócił!  
-Co?! - z drzewa spadła zielonowłosa dziewczyna. Natychmiast się podniosła – O czym ty mówisz?!  
-Żartowałam siostrunio, ale chyba coś masz na sumieniu, że boisz się powrotu ojca – rzekła.  
-Pomyśl. Jak mu powiemy, że nagle wszystkie pasieki przestały produkować miód? - zapytała kpiąc -Miałaś pilnować …  
-Miałyśmy – weszła w jej słowo – Ale problem zażegnany.  
-Na szczęście – Jessica zauważyła trójką postaci za swoją siostrą – Może przedstawisz mnie swoim przyjaciołom?  
-Phil, Claire i Jessica, to jest moja starsza siostra oraz liderka stadionu Jessica – rzekła Alex – Siorka to są osoby, które pomogły mi wcześniej.  
-Miło was poznać oraz serdecznie dziękuje za pomoc. Gdyby nie wy oraz ten dupek Blue – spojrzała na Alex, która zauważyła coś interesującego na ziemi – To nie wiem co by się stało– liderka uśmiechnęła się – No ale w czym wam mogę pomóc? - Phil stanął na polu do walki, podrzucając Pokeball – Dobra rozumiem aluzje. Cztery na cztery ..  
-Chwila! - krzyknęła szatynka podchodząc do Łysego – A niby czemu masz ty walczyć?  
-Bo byłem pierwszy? - zapytał Navy, patrząc ze złością na swoją przyjaciółkę – I ja jestem lepszy.  
-Och tak? A kto przegrał z Gray'em? - zakpiła z niego – Odsuń się. Ja będę pierwsza!  
-A kto nie potrafił złapać Pokemonona? Nie ma mowy! - zaprotestował – Ja!  
-Ja!  
-Ja!

-Spokój! - krzyknęła liderka, zwracając uwagę obu trenerów z Yellow Town – Mam cztery pokemony, więc podzielimy się jakoś. Rzucie monetą po prostu – Alex wyciągnęła złoty krążek – Kogo na wierzchu, ten pierwszy. Proste?  
-Orzeł – wycedziła przez zęby Claire. Młodsza siostra liderki rzuciła monetą. Przez kilka sekund panowała cisza.  
-Reszka – poinformował ich.  
-Wygrałem, więc wypad – warknął Phil. Szatynka pokazała mu środkowy palec, po czym zeszła z pola. Wyzywający spojrzał na swoją przeciwniczkę.  
-Dwa na dwa – rzekła Jessica, uwalniając Whirlipede'a.

-Do roboty! Smash! - rzucił Pokeball, z którego uwolnił się Heracross – Atak rogiem! - Chrabąszcz zaszarżował na rywala.  
-Ochrona – rozkazała liderka. Smash odbił się od niewidzialnej ściany – Trujący ogon – Whirlipede uderzył żuka, zadając mu obrażenia – Walec – pokemon zmienił się w kulę, która wjechała w rywala. Podopieczny Phila był w tarapatach. Każdy kolejny cios Pokemona Jessicy zadawał coraz to większe obrażenia.  
-Wariant C! - Smash potwierdził i stanął w miejscu. Wszyscy patrzyli zdziwieniem na owada oraz jego trenera. Whirlipede zaś po raz kolejny leciał w kierunku rywala – Już – Heracross pochylił się, a stworek rywalki wjechał na jego róg, który okazał się być katapultą. - Łamacz cegieł! - Łapa Smasha zabłysnęła, a następnie uderzyła lądującego przeciwnika, posyłając go najbliższe drzewo. Ku zdumienia Phila, Whirlipede wstał i był gotów do kolejnej rundy.  
-No tak. Owady mają przewagę nad walczącymi - Rai potwierdził, zaś Smash upadł, a jego chwilowa zmiana koloru na różowy – Cholera jasna!  
-Co się stało? - zapytała Claire widząc jak Heracross co jakiś czas błyska na różowo.  
-Trujący szpic – odpowiedziała Alex – Pokemon twojego przyjaciela jest zatruty i będzie stopniowo tracił siły.  
-Czyli Phil jest w tarapatach - dodała od siebie Ruda.  
-Dobrze mu tak – burknęła Ten Ten. Tymczasem Navy szybko przeanalizował sytuacje i możliwe opcje. Jessica może grać na czas, tak aby zatrucie odwaliło robotę za jej Whirlipede. Albo zaatakuje, a Smash długo nie wytrzyma. Musiał postawić wszystko na jedna kartę i mieć nadzieje, że zatrucie będzie wolniejsze.  
-Dobra Smash. Kończmy to.  
-Dokładnie – rzekła liderka, rozkazując jej pokemonowi wykonać jeszcze raz Walec. Owad z Unova zmienił się w kulę, po czym zaszarżował na Heracross.  
-As przestworzy! - krzyknął Łysy. Smash wzleciał nad ziemie, a następnie poleciał w kierunku rywala. Jego ciało otoczyła biała poświata. Żuk uderzył w rywala, posyłając go na deski, jednocześnie samemu padając na ziemie. Trucizna znów dała o sobie znać – Dawaj. No dawaj – Smash ledwo wstał, zaś jego rywal nie miał tyle szczęścia.  
-Jeden zero dla ciebie – powiedziała Jessica, chowając swojego podopiecznego – Ale to była rozgrzewka. Idź Vespiquen – z kuli jaką rzuciła, pojawiła się przerośnięta królowa pszczół. Ta sama co wczoraj – Podmuch wiatru! - stworek zaczął bardzo szybko machać swoimi skrzydłami, tworząc trąbę powietrzną. Żuk spojrzał na nadchodzący atak, jednak upadł po raz kolejny. Cios dosięgnął podopiecznego Phila, nokautując go.

-Dobra walka - rzekł Łysy, gdy Smash schował się w kuli - Rai - spojrzał na swojego Pichu, który gotował się do walki - Twoja kolej - Mysz wskoczyła na pole walki, od razu wystrzeliwując ładunek elektryczny w pszczołę. Phil był zdumiony jak Vespiquen dzielnie przyjęła atak, samej wypluwając trujące igły w kierunku myszy. Rai zasłonił się przed atakiem – Dobra. Podwójna drużyna i szybki atak – Pichu potwierdził, po czym zaczął biegnąć w kierunku rywalki, tworząc równocześnie swojego klona.  
-Sprytne – rzuciła liderka, kazać swojemu pokemonowi użyć jeszcze raz trujących igieł. Rai oraz jego klon dostali, zaś Pichu zaświecił na różowo.  
–O nie! - Oczach Phila można było dostrzec przerażenie. Rai powstał i był gotów do dalszej walki, ale upadł po raz kolejny. Tego było za dużo – Podaje się! – krzyknął podbiegając do swego stworka. Wszystkich to zdziwiło.  
-Czemu? - zapytała liderka, odwołując swoją Vespiquen. Navy zignorował pytanie swojej oponentki.  
-Gdzie tu jest Centrum?! Ruda?  
-Alex zaprowadź go – rzekła była przeciwniczka. Jej siostra potwierdziła, po czym oboje pobiegli – No cóż. Chodź Claire. Twoja kolej.  
-Oj tak – rzekła Ten Ten trzymając w ręce kulę. – Idź ...

* * *

-Dzięki – rzekł Phil, uśmiechając się do Alex, która trzymała Rai'a w rękach. Był jej wdzięczny, że pokazała mu drogę na skróty do Centrum Pokemon. Teraz oboje wracali do Sali.  
-Nie ma sprawy – odparła głaskając Pichu – Chociaż mnie zdziwiłeś. Przecież mogłeś jeszcze chwilę powalczyć, ale podałeś się. Nie rozumiem czemu.  
-Raz o mało ten szkrab nie przypłacił mojej ignorancji swoim życiem – dziewczyna spojrzała pytająco na Navy'ego – To było kilka tygodni po jego wykluciu. Zabrałem go do lasu aby trochę potrenować. No i spotkaliśmy dzikiego Nidorana, więc kazałem Rai'owi zaatakować. Nadział się na róg i zatruł się. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio, tylko dalej toczyliśmy walkę. W końcu ten diabeł padł nieprzytomny, a ja byłem zdziwiony oraz zły. Zabrałem szkraba do cioci i ta chyba pierwszy raz życiu mnie spoliczkowała. Zabrała i zaniosła Rai'a na badania, a ja nie wiedziałem czemu mnie uderzyła. Totalny mindfuck. Poszedłem za nią, zaczęliśmy się awanturować. Wtedy mi wyjaśniła do czego doprowadziłem - zacisnął pieść - W jednym momencie zamilkłem. Obleciał mnie strach, a ona kontynuowała. Z każdym zdaniem byłem coraz bardziej przerażony i czułem się strasznie, aż padło słowo klucz. Gdy skończyła swój monolog, ja powiedziałem tylko jedno zdanie, którego nie zacytuje.  
-Mógł umrzeć? - zapytała.  
-Tak. Miał bardzo słaby system immunologiczny, jak każdy młody Pokemon. Jakbym od razu zabrał go cioci, to nic wielkiego by się nie stało, a ja dalej kazałem mu walczyć. To go prawie wpędziło do grobu. Przez kilka dni chodziłem przygnębiony, aż w końcu ciocia kazała mi przyjść. Rai wyzdrowiał, ale od tego momentu bardziej pilnuje się gdy jest zatruty. Drugi raz może nie mieć takiego szczęścia.  
-A twój Heracross? On też był zatruty – Alex drążyła temat.  
-Smash to przerośnięty żuk. Jego trucizna od razu nie zabije, co najwyżej będzie chodził kilka dni i robił pod siebie. No i jest uparty – zaśmiał się, po czym Rai wskoczył na jego bark - I jak diable? - Pichu udał, że umiera - Haha. Normalnie boki zrywać. Chodź, pośmiejmy się z porażki Claire - Oboje podeszli pod budynek, przed którym stała uradowana Ten Ten i zdziwiona jak cholera Jess – I jak? Dwa do zera?

-Nie uwierzysz w to, co ona ci powie – rzekła dalej zaszokowana Ruda.  
-No m .. - Szatynka pokazała mu Plain Badge – Ale jakim cudem …  
-Patrz do góry – Phil spojrzał i spostrzegł Staravie latająca nad nimi – To jest odpowiedź.  
-Kiedy go złapałaś? - zapytał dalej nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.  
-Wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy ty trenowałeś z farbowanym rudzielcem – rzekła – I wygrałam. Dwa do zera. I kto jest … - jej Pokemon padł nieprzytomny na ziemie, zaś z policzków Rai'a wydobyły się iskry.  
-Nie kazałem ci, ale dobra robota – mruknął Łysy. Ten Ten schowała swojego podopiecznego do Pokeballa, dalej się uśmiechając.  
-Nie bądź zazdrosna mała myszko. On cię nie zastąpi. Jeszcze – zakpiła z Pichu – Dobra Phil Zbieramy się i idziemy dalej. Za godzinę przy bramie – dodała, po czym odeszła. Navy chciał coś powiedzieć, ale z sali wyszła Jessica.  
-Jak się czuje twój pokemon? - zapytała liderka.  
-Dobrze. Ona na serio cię pokonała? - zapytał.  
-Tak. Świetnie rozkazywała swojej Staravii, nie miałam nic do powiedzenia –odpowiedziała – Ale oczywiście czekam na dokończenie walki w normalny sposób, a nie przez podanie.  
-Naturalnie – odparł Phil. Jessica oraz Alex odeszły, zaś Łysy spojrzał na Rudą – Co miała na myśli, że zbieramy się?  
-To ty nie wiesz? - pokręcił głową – Mówiła, że od razu opuszczacie miasto. Byłam zdziwiona, że nie wzięła pod uwagę tego, że będzie chciał zdobyć odznakę –

Phil spojrzał na Rai' i zobaczył w jego oczach błysk. Kilka godzin później chłopak, wraz z Pichu na ramieniu, siedział na murku podrzucając pusty Pokeball, równocześnie zastanawiać co ta farbowana szatynka wymyśliła.

-Chodź – rzekła Claire, przechodząc tuż obok niego. Łysy nie ruszył się, co zdziwiło jego przyjaciółkę – Co jest?  
-O to samo mógłbym ciebie zapytać – zeskoczył z murku, chowając kule za pas.  
-Chce iść dalej. Mam odznakę to pora na kolejną, czyli Grass Bagde z Esmerald City. A później plaża! - krzyknęła prawie podskakując.  
-Wszystko ładnie, tyle co ze mną? - Claire podniosła brew ze zdziwienia –Ja jeszcze odznaki nie zdobyłem … - Szatynka się zaśmiała.  
-Phil przecież możesz zostać dobrym hodowcą albo badaczem. Przecież nie wszyscy urodzili, aby zdobywać odznaki. - Navy zamilkł i analizował słowa Ten Ten.  
Wydawały się tak absurdalne, że aż nie wiarygodne. Próbował dusić wewnętrzny śmiech, ale nie wytrzymywał. Padł na ziemie i zaczął turlać się ze śmiechu. Tak samo jak Rai. Przez dobre kilka minut, Claire robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona, zaś Phil próbował coś powiedzieć, ale śmiech nie dawał za wygraną  
-Skończyłeś? - wysyczała, widząc jak jej kolega łapie oddech.  
-Słyszysz siebie? - postukał w czoło szatynki – Jest tam ktoś? Phil do mózgu Claire.  
-Spadaj! Nie żartuje!  
-Chyba jednak tak. To że raz, podkreślam raz, powinęła mi się noga, ba mogłem dalej walczyć i pokonać Jessice, nie znaczy że jestem gorszy od ciebie, bo złapałaś sobie ptaka – rzekł – Jak chcesz iść, to idź. Ja doskonale sam sobie dam radę.  
-Dobra – powiedziała tak jakby nie był wielka rzecz – I tak miałam dosyć tego cyrku. Uznaj to początek rywalizacji. Jeśli jakimś cudem zdobędziesz odznaki i spotkamy się podczas mistrzostw, to skopię ci tyłek oraz upokorzę przed twoimi ziomkami. Żegnaj Carnowski. Życzę szczęścia z tą rudą lafiryndą oraz jej nadpobudliwym bratem – odeszła. Phil stał przez kilka minut i analizował co właśnie się stało.  
W końcu wyjął swojego SmartGear'a, a następnie wybrał numer. Kilka sekund później usłyszał znajomy głos, zaś wzrok spoczął na tańczącego ze szczęścia Rai'u.  
-Lure nie uwierzysz co się właśnie stało ...

* * *

_„...Czas płynie nieubłaganie, napędzając cykl._  
_Dzień zastępuje noc, a noc zastępowana jest przez nowy dzień._  
_Sekundy upływają, tworząc minuty. Minuty definiują godziny. Godziny ustalają przybycie kolejnego dnia._  
_Dni zmieniają się tygodnie. Tygodnie w miesiące. Miesiące w lata. Lata w stulecia._  
_Tak było od początku i tak będzie do końca. Cykl trwa i trwać będzie, dopóki jej władczyni nie zostanie pokonana. Dialga, strażniczka Arceusa, która decyduje kiedy wstanie nowy dzień, musi uważać aby jej śmiertelny wróg, a zarazem najukochańszy brat - Palkia - nie dał się omamić Giratinie ..."_

**Mit Powstania****_  
_****księga trzecia "Definicja czasu i przestrzeni" **

Phil zamknął książkę, po czym delikatnie odłożył ją na półkę. Musiał przyznać, że babcia rodzeństwa miała pokaźna bibliotekę starych ksiąg. Niektóre wyglądały na takie, jakby były drukowane za czasów pierwszej drukarni w Zhery.  
Jego myśli wróciły do przeczytanego fragmentu. Była to interpretacja legendy o stworzenie świata. Niepełnej legendy. Tabliczka kończyła się w momencie powołania do życia trio pogody oraz na ciągu liczb, nie pasującym do niczego. Wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi. To było zbyt dziwne, nawet jak na cywilizacje Alpha.  
Nie bez powodu Phil rozmyślał o czasie, ponieważ miał go multum. Jessica, liderka stadionu, musiała wyjechać w nagłej sprawie do siedziby Ligi, zamykając stadion. Tym samym przedłużając pobyt Łysego i jego wesołej gromadki. Navy miał bardzo dziwne przeczucie, że było to związane z Blue oraz Teamem Steam, chociaż nie można było wykluczyć dzikiej imprezy organizowanej przez Kaoriego. Albo obu tych rzeczy naraz. Z drugiej strony to się cieszył, ponieważ mógł potrenować i nauczyć swoich podopiecznych nowych ataków. No i najważniejsze – Claire znikła z jego życia, równocześnie rzucając ciężar jej niańczenia z jego barków. Chociaż był przygnębiony. Tyle lat znał tą dziewczynę, a ona wypięła się. Czuł się wykorzystany. Jak mógł być tak głupi?

-Jessica! - krzyknęła staruszka, wchodząc do swojej niewielkiej biblioteki –A Phil. Nie widziałeś mojej wnuczki?  
-Nie proszę pani – odparł wyrwany z przemyśleń - Może czymś pomóc?  
-Gdybyś mógł. Muszę przenieść kilka pudeł, a zazwyczaj Jessica mi pomagała.  
-Nie ma problemu – Rai wskoczył na ramie swoje trenera – Jakoś się odzwierzęce za gościnę – dodał, po czym oboje przeszli do kuchni, gdzie stały dwa masywne pudła.  
-Zabierz jedno, a ja drugie – rzekł babcia, ale Phil zaprotestował – Czemu?  
-On to zrobi. Smash – uwolnił Heracrossa – Bierz pudło i idziemy – Żuk podniósł jedną z paczek, zaś jego trener drugą – Gdzie to zanieść?  
-Chodźcie za mną – powiedziała staruszka, wychodząc z domu. Robak i jego trener podążyli za nią.  
-Tak z ciekawości. Czemu to jest takie ciężkie?  
-Bo to jedzenie dla Pokemonów mój drogi – odparła. Smash uradował się – Ale nie dla ciebie, tylko dla Pokemonów ze schroniska – Rai podrapał się po głowie.  
-Schronisko? Pierwsze słyszę – rzekł Łysy.  
-Zostało założone przed laty przez pierwszego lidera sali. Biedaczek nie mógł patrzeć jak trenerzy porzucają swych podopiecznych na pastwę losu, więc stworzył ten przytułek. Prowadził go aż do śmierci, tak samo jak jego syn. Teraz rządzi nim jego wnuczka, Maxime. Dziewczyna ma wielkie serce do Pokemonów.  
-Nie wątpię – mruknął Phil. Podeszli pod drzwi, które otworzyła brunetka, o ciemniej karnacji skóry. Była w mniej więcej wieku Jasmine  
-Witaj Maxi – rzekła babcia rodzeństwa.

-Dzień dobry pani Megan. Jak samopoczucie? - zapytała.  
-Dobre moja kochana. Przyniosłam coś dla was – wskazała na pudła.  
-Nie trzeba było – Na twarzy Maxime pojawił się szeroki uśmiech - A kim jest ten chłopak?  
-To Phil, przyjaciel moich wnucząt - odparła starsza kobieta.  
-Miło cię poznać.  
-I vice vera, ale Smash i Rai zaraz otworzą to pudło – odpowiedział Łysy, widząc jak jego Pichu przeskoczył na karton Żuka i nad czymś twardo dyskutują - Wy dwaj. To nie jest dla was - Rai zaprotestował - Oj ty się na pewno na nosiłeś.  
-Jasne. Wchodźcie – brunetka wprowadziła dwójkę ludzi oraz stworka do środka – Postawcie tutaj – wskazał na stół. Trener oraz Pokemon posłuchali polecenia.  
-Dziękuje ci za pomoc Phil – powiedziała staruszka. Navy skinął głowa, po czym zabrał Rai'a i uderzył Żuka po łapach, widząc jak powoli dobiera się do pudła.  
-Smash to nie dla ciebie – Heracross mruknął coś pod nosem – Jak wrócimy to poszukamy syropu, dobra? - Żuk uradował się, po czym wrócił do kuli - Pierwszy raz jestem w schronisku dla Pokemonów.  
-Tak? - zapytała Maxime – Może chcesz zobaczyć boksy? - Phil kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie – Chodź. Mogę go pożyczyć pani M?  
-Oczywiście – odparła staruszka, zaś Navy wraz z Rai'em podążyli za Maxime, która przeszła przez kolejne drzwi wchodząc na duży plac, otoczony z każdej strony przez kraty.  
-Wow – rzekł Łysy, będąc szczerz zaszokowany, widząc taka ilość pokemonów z różnych rodzajów czy gatunków w jednym miejscu.  
-Robi wrażenie?  
-I to jak – podeszli do pierwszego boksu, w który był stylizowany na las – Dużo podopiecznych masz?  
-Trzysta dwadzieścia osiem – rzekła, przyglądając się stworkom – większość oddała mi pielęgniarka z Centrum. Nie uwierzyłbyś ile pokemonów jest tam porzucanych – oparła się o murek -Niektórzy nie powinni być trenerami. Nie mają serca.  
-Ta – mruknął Phil. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na małej jaszczurce, siedzącej pod drzewem. Sprawdził ją w Pokedexie – Charmander. Cholernie rzadki pokemon i nikt go nie chciał zaadaptować? -  
-To nie tak. Lizard jest mniejszy oraz słabszy od innych przedstawicieli swoje gatunku. No i ma wielkiego pecha – na jej twarzy pojawił się smutek, zaś Navy cały czas obserwował stworka – Był wielokrotnie porzucany, ponieważ nie dawał sobie rady podczas walki z liderką.  
-Co?  
-Paru trenerów zrobiło sobie z niego zabawkę. Nie wiem czy planowali to, ale adaptowali go tylko po to, aby pokonać Jess. Musieli być zawiedzeni, gdy padał pokonany, więc porzucali go. Jeden był nawet tak bezczelny, że zrobił mi o to awanturę – w jej oku pojawiła łza – A on cierpiał. Nikt w niego nie wierzył.  
-Rozumiem – rzekł, po czym ściągnął bluzę oraz okulary. Maxime spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem – Mogę tam wejść?  
-Po co … - nie skończyła, gdyż Phil wraz z Rai'em przeskoczyli przez kratę –Co ty robisz?!

-Spokojnie – poinformował ją. Łysy podszedł do Charmandera – Hej mały – kucnął koło przerażonego Pokemona – Spokojnie. Nic ci nie zrobię. Jestem Phil, a to Rai – Pichu zeskoczył i próbował przywitać się z jaszczurką, ale ta była strasznie nie ufna – Maxime opowiedziała mi twoją historie i to jak trenerzy cię wykorzystywali. Nie chciałbyś im pokazać na co się stać? - Pokemon spojrzał na niego pytająco – Widzę w tobie potencjał. Chcę abyś do mnie dołączył. Na stałe. Nie oddam cię po przegranej, ponieważ jestem inny. Tamte gnoje zapomnieli o jednym. O poświeceniu trenera i jego podopiecznego.  
Phil spojrzał w oczy Lizarda i teraz dostrzegł szramę na lewym oku. Pokemon zawahał się. Wiedział co go może spotkać, ale czuł, że to jego jedyna szansa. W końcu kiwnął główka na tak  
–Witam w drużynie Lizard – Łysy wyciągnął pusty Pokeball, który następnie położył na ziemi. Charmander uderzył o niego, znikając w blasku czerwonego światła. Wiedział, że właśnie zdobył potężnego sprzymierzeńca, jednak wpierw musieli potrenować. Phil nie tracił czasu. Przez kilka kolejnych dni, obaj ciężko pracowali.

Lizard kolejny raz po raz wypluwał ogniste kule. Musiał popracować nad celnością, a strącanie pustych puszek to świetny trening. W końcu ostatnia spadła, zaś Charmander spojrzał na swojego trenera  
-Cholernie szybko łapiesz, ale teraz chwila przerwy dla reze ...  
-Phil! - usłyszał za plecami. Automatycznie obrócił się, gdzie ujrzał biegnącego w jego kierunku Maksa – Phil!  
-Co? - zapytał. Młody chłopak podbiegł do niego. Ciężko dyszał  
-Udało się – Navy spojrzał na niego pytająco – Udało się. Znalazłem frajera – łapał oddech – Wymieniłem się.  
-Pewnie na Magikarpa albo Rattate – zakpił, ale zobaczył błysk w oku przybysza.  
-Oj nie. Tak głupi nie jestem - odsunął się - Dlatego cię wyzywam! - krzyknął, wyciągając zielony biały Pokeball.  
-Dobra – Phil cofnął się kilkanaście kroków w tył – Lizard – Charmander gotował się do walki. Młody przekręcił daszek czapki, po czym rzucił kulę.  
-Idź Cutter! - Przed jaszczurką stanęła przerośnięta modliszka. Łysego na chwilę zmroziło. Kto do cholery wymienia Scythera na Spinaraka?! – I co powiesz na to?  
-Jedno słowo -rzekł - Żar! - rozkazał Phil. Lizard wypluł w kierunku rywala kulę płomieni. Scyther był jednak dużo szybszy. Doskoczył do przeciwnika, unikając ognia, a rywala posyłał na kilka metrów w tył. Jaszczurka upadła, co próbowała wykorzystać modliszka, atakując go swoim ostrzem. Lizard przeturlał się, wypluwając ognistą kule. Pokemon Maksa oberwał dość poważnie.  
-Szybki atak! - krzyknął Maks, jednak stało się coś niespodziewanego. Cutter stanął w miejscu i nie zaatakował – Szybki atak! - Scyther obrócił się plecami do rywala. Zdziwiony Charmander spojrzał na również zdziwionego trenera.  
-Nie słucha go – mruknął – Dobra L. Żar, po czym drapanie – Jaszczurka wypluła kulę płomieni w obróconego przeciwnika, raniąc go, a następnie podbiegała zasypując go gradem cieć.  
-Cutter! - wykrzyczał zdesperowany chłopak – Kontruj! Zrób cokolwiek!  
-Za późno. Pokaż mu czego się nauczyłeś – Navy uśmiechnął się złowieszczo – Wściekłość Smoka – niebieska kula, stworzona z płomieni, opuściła paszczę Lizarda, posyłając rywala na deski – Dobra robota mały - Rai pogratulował koledze dobrej walki.  
-Ale co się stało? - zapytał Maks odwołując nieprzytomnego Pokemona – Czemu on się mnie nie słuchał?!  
-Dobre pytanie – odpowiedział Phil podchodząc do kolegi – Domyślam się czemu ten gościu chciał zamienić na Spinaraka. Ten Scyther pewnie się go nie słuchał, więc szukał frajera. No i znalazł - zakpił.  
-Super – mruknął zły Maks. Łysy zaśmiał się – Tak śmiej się. Ciebie też mogło to spotkać.  
-Ej Młody luzuj. Może z czasem się do ciebie przekona i zacznie słuchać. Albo i nie – zaburczało mu w brzuchu – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem głodny.

* * *

Gdy Phil poświecił się trenowaniu, jego nowa towarzyszka drogi była na zakupach. Powoli, wraz z Heracrossem niosącym zakupy, przechadzała się główną ulicą jej miasta.  
-Świetnie. Zaraz zacznie padać – mruknęła Jessica widząc zachmurzone niebo nad swoim miastem. Nie była zadowolona z tego. Kochała słonce, tak samo jak jej Oddish. Lubiła wylegiwać się cieple, czytając kolejny kolorowy magazyn i marząc o Pearlu – zabójczo przystojnym super modelu z Sinnoh, ale teraz jej myśli były bardziej przyziemne. Musiała ugotować obiad dla siebie oraz Maksa i Phila, wiec wracała z zakupów. Ktoś musiał je zrobić. Maks miał ostatnie egzaminy w szkolę, zaś jej gość ostro trenował. Chociaż pożyczył jej Smasha, więc był jakiś pożytek z tego owada.  
-Hej! - usłyszała znajomy głos. Podbiegła do niej Alex – Szukałam ciebie albo Phila.  
-No to mnie znalazłaś – odparła – Co jest?  
-Mam wiadomość. Moja siostra wróciła z zebrania.  
-To świetnie. W końcu pozbędę się tego pasożyta – zaśmiała się – Zaraz po niego zadz …  
-Tylko wiesz – Alex podrapała się po głowie – Jutro, bo moja siostra jest lekko wczorajsza.  
-Dobra. Powiem mu.  
-Dzięki. Sorry, ale czeka mnie spotkanie z takim jednym – uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo, po czym odeszła. Ruda spojrzała na Smasha, który był uradowany perspektywą walki.  
-Spokojnie cowboy'u. Jutro – zaśmiała się. Ruszyli w dalszą drogą, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się przy witrynach sklepów – Co o tej sukience myślisz? - Heracross przewrócił oczami – Żartuje żuczku. Nie założyłabym tego nawet jakby mi zapłacili, ale ciekawe ile Phil by zapłacił gdybyś ty to założył - Smash zagroził jej. Ruda zaśmiała się, ruszając w dalszą drogę. Nie przeszli nawet kilku kroków, gdy coś ją powaliło.  
-Ał! - krzyknęła dwa głosy niemal równocześnie. Jessica spojrzała na osobę która przez przypadek potrąciła – Wszystko porządku?  
-Tak – odpowiedział. Ruda przyglądnęła się rożowołosej dziewczynie, która zakłada okulary – Chociaż trochę boli mnie tyłek.

-Nie dziwie się – zaśmiała, podnosząc się. Smash pomógł wstać drugiej osobie.  
-Dzięki – podziękowała –Twój?  
-Nie. Przyjaciela – odpowiedziała dalej przyglądając się dziewczynie. Była pewna, że gdzieś ją widziałam – Przepraszam, ale czy my się kiedyś nie spotkały? Bo wyglądasz dziwnie znajomo ..  
-Chyba nie – podrapała się po głowie. Teraz Ruda dostrzegła bransoletę oraz połówkę medaliku przypominającego Pokeballa przypięty do opaski– Nie wiesz gdzie …  
-Aliyah – rzekła Jessica. W oczach dziewczyny pojawiło się przerażenie – Wiedziałam … - przybyszka obróciła się, po czym zaczęła szybko oddalać się – Jeśli jej nie złapie, to Phil wpadnie jeszcze większy dołek - pomyślała -Czekaj! - krzyknęła, po czym pobiegła za nią. Smash zabrał zakupy i podążył kierunku domku rodzeństwa, ignorując pościg Rudej.  
-Odczep się – rzuciła zdenerwowana.  
-Aliyah poczekaj. Porozmawiajmy – Ruda nie była pewna czy to osoba. Postanowiła zagrać wszystko na jedną kartę – Jak nie chcesz ze mną, to chociaż pogadaj z Navym! - dziewczyna zatrzymała się, a następnie się obróciła.  
-Chwila. Skąd znasz Phila? - ugryzła się za język - Cholera.  
-Spotkałam go w Central City - odparła. Ali westchnęła - Pogadaj z nim. Po wypięciu się na niego przez Claire ...  
-Co? Powtórz imię - weszła w jej słowo.  
-Claire - odpowiedział, widząc rosnąć złość w oczach przybyszki - Coś nie tak?  
-Gdzie. On. Jest - warknęła zaciskając pieść. Właśnie jedno z najskrytszych życzeń Phila się spełniło, tylko on jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

* * *

**_Wszystkie eventy, postacie oraz miejsca występujące w powyższym tekście są oparte na podstawie hacka "Light Platinium" autorstwa WesleyFG.  
Nie mam żadnych praw do marki Pokemon._**


	5. Chapter 4

**Rozdział II:**  
**Przerwane wspomnienia**

**Chapter 4**

Phil obserwował walkę pomiędzy Lizardem oraz Toadem i był cholernie zadowolony. Charmander po kilku dniach ostrego treningu, już nie ustępował jego podopiecznym. Był zdziwiony jak ta jaszczurka szybko łapała nowe rzeczy.  
-Może jest mały, ale ma wielkie serce – powiedział filozoficznie. Rai, który siedział na bluzie potwierdził słowa trenera – Dobra chłopaki. Na dziś koniec – oba Pokemony padły ze zmęczenia – Czemu mnie to nie dziwi – zaśmiał się.  
-Ej Phil! - usłyszał za sobą znany głos.  
-Co jest Ruda, no i gdzie Smash? - zapytał nie odwracając głowy. Lizard powoli wstawał, zaś Toad leżał na plecach i wypluwał strumień wody do góry, chłodząc się – Ej krokodyl. Zamocz mi bluzę, a będziesz przez tydzień biegał karne kółka – Rai zaśmiał się, ale śmiech skończył się gdy woda uderzyła go w pyszczek. Totodile uśmiechał się złowieszczo – Wy dwaj. Spokój. Nie potrzebuje mokrej myszy oraz świecącego gada.  
-Słuchaj. Mam dla ciebie prezent – powiedziała Jessica podchodząc do niego. Phil spojrzał na nią badawczo – Ale jest specjalny.  
-Wooow. Ostatni specjalny prezent okazał się łomotem ze strony mojego brata – zakpił – Chociaż nie. To był typowy prezent od Jacka. Randy wolał rzucać pustymi ...  
-... butelkami po coli – Navy obrócił i zobaczył dziewczynę w jego wieku – Albo krzyczeć coś w stylu „Spokój, bo zaraz kogoś zabije" - uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo, odkładając plecak na ziemie – Zwłaszcza gdy był skacowany.  
-Ale o tym wiedziała … - zamilkł przyglądając się przybyszce, która podeszła do niego. Mózg analizował wszystkie dostępne opcje, nie dopuszczając tej oczywistej – Nie, to niemożliwe – rzekł, sekundę przed tym gdy jej zaciśnięta pieść uderzyła w jego lewy policzek. Jess była zaskoczona tym atakiem, zaś Rai, Toad oraz Lizard gotowali się do walki, jednak Phil ręką kazał im odpuścić – Skąd wiesz?!  
-Zapytaj się swojej koleżanki – skrzyżowała ręce. Ruda otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia, zaś Navy rozmasowywał sobie policzek.  
-Powiedziałaś jej o Claire?! - wrzasnął, po czym siarczyście zaklął – To nie moja wina na litość Arcerusa! - Ali posłała mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. Łysy westchnął, wiedząc że nic nie ugra – Dobra. Przepraszam, że złamałem obietnice nie zadawania się z nią, dobrze?  
-Dobrze – uśmiechnęła się, a następnie mocno przytuliła się do przyjaciela –Jak dobrze cie widzieć.  
-I ciebie – odwzajemnił uścisk. Jess nie rozumiała o co chodzi – Musimy pogadać ...

To była długa, ale bardzo potrzebna rozmowa. Phil w końcu dowiedział się czemu Ali tak nagle znikła z jego życia, a powód nie zdziwił go, tylko bardziej spotęgował złość na tego człowieka. Wraz z każdym kolejnym zdaniem, Łysy był coraz bardziej wściekły. Chciał go dorwać i odpłacić za wszystko co On jej zrobił, tak jak obiecał sobie wiele lat temu.  
Gdy Ali opowiedziała o spotkaniu profesor Ellie oraz jej pomocy, uspokoił się. Ciotka zawsze miło wypowiadała się o swojej koleżance z Lauren. Cieszył się, że wysłała Ali do Zhery oraz dała pierwszego Pokemona. Jeszcze bardziej się ucieszył, gdy postanowiła dołączyć do jego wyprawy.  
Teraz oboje stali naprzeciw liderki, która oczekiwała Phila.  
-Pora na rewanż – Navy wyciągnął Pokeball, patrząc na Skorupiego rywalki – Zaczniemy tak – rzucił kulę z której wydostał Toad. Parę sekund później walka zaczęła się na dobre. Krokodyl bez większych problemów pozbył się skorpiona w kilku prostych atakach, jednak z Aradiosem miał trochę więcej zabawy. Ewolucja Spinaraka była bardzo szybka, zaś taktyka blokowania Toad przez lepkie sieci zdała egzamin. Lecz tutaj zadecydował przypadek. Totodile użył Wodnego Ogona, który mimo małej siły stworka, znokautował pająka oraz jednocześnie, ze zmęczenia, krokodyla. Jednak przewaga dalej była po stronie Phila, który posłał do walki Smasha. Zaczęła się powtórka z rozrywki, ponieważ Żuk miał się zmierzyć z Whirlipedem. Kolejna zaciekła batalia miedzy dwoma owadzimi Pokemonami doprowadziła do zwycięstwa Heracrossa. Navy był zadowolony. Miał trzy Pokemony zaś Jessica jednego. Nic nie mogło mu wyrwać zwyciestwa. Tak myślał do momentu, gdy jego pierwszy Pokemon upadł.

-Rai! -krzyknął Phil. Przeklnął. A zapowiadała się prosta przeprawa. Wielokrotnie śmiał się z trenerów, którzy roztrwaniali swoją przewagę. Uważał ich za nieudaczników oraz głąbów. Teraz on był w podobnej sytuacji. Jeden stworek Jessici pokonał dwa jego. Królowa pszczół ukosiła dość mocno, ale Phil Carnowski nigdy się nie podaje. Walkę do końca ma zapisaną w genach. Pora na tajną broń.  
Podniósł swojego przyjaciela, który był ledwo przytomny. Nienawidził gdy Rai dostaje tak po dupie, ale wiedział, że taka jest kolej rzeczy. Podszedł do Aliyah.  
-Dobra robota mały – Pichu podniósł łapkę, ale momentalnie ją opuścił. Phil podał Ali swojego kompana, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce, wyciągając ostatni Pokeball.  
-Pora na ciebie – z kuli wydobył się Charmander. Jessica zaśmiała się, nie mogą uwierzyć w kogo widzi.  
-Znowu on? - zakpiła – Chyba jesteś zdesperowany, że wysyłasz tego malucha. Wiesz ile razy go odsyłałam do Centrum Pokemon? – Phil uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.  
-Nawet jeśli wszyscy zwątpili – Lizard ruszył do ataku, wysyłając kulę stworzona z płomieni w kierunku oponentki. Ta, będąc pewna słabej mocy jaszczurki, nie ruszyła się i przyjęła cios. Królowa pszczół padła poparzona na ziemie. Jessica była zdumiona – Pokaż, że się myli. Dobij – rozkazał. W pyszczku Charmandera pojawiła się niebieska kula, która miała zakończyć walkę.  
-Nie tak szybko – Vespiquen wzleciała, unikając ataku, po czym stworzyła silny podmuch wiatru. Lizard upadł – Kończmy to. Klejnot mocy – w rękach jej stworka zaczęła się tworzyć pomarańczowo kule. Phil zerknął na powoli podnoszącego się podopiecznego. Wymieni się spojrzeniami. Sekundę później pocisk stworzony przez królową pszczół, uderzył w miejsce gdzie znajdował się Charmander, tworząc gęsta chmurą pyłu.  
-Lizard! - krzyknęła Ruda. Aliyah spojrzała na Rai'a, był przerażony. Jedynie Navy nie reagował, tylko stał. Jakby coś planował.  
-Teraz! Smocze działo! - wrzasnął. Wszyscy spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na trenera, ale z chmury kurzu wystrzeliła niebieska kula, trafiając nieprzygotowaną na to Vespiquen. Po niej była kolejna i kolejna i kolejna. Owad, pod naporem ciosów, padł nieprzytomny, zaś z chmury wyszedł ranny Lizard – Dobra robota – podszedł do Pokemona i pogłaskał go po głowie - Mówiłem ci, że to Smocze działo to dobry pomysł.  
-Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Naprawdę – powiedziała liderka wręczając mu pierwszą odznakę, gdy Phil stał tuż przy swoich przyjaciółkach. Ali przyglądnęła się świecidełku – Nie wiedziałam, że ten maluch ma taką moc. I ten atak.  
-Trening czyni cuda, a Smocze działo wymyśliłem przez przypadek – rzekł. Ali uściskała swojego przyjaciela, Ruda, która pojawiła podczas walki także pogratulowała Navy'mu, zaś Rai powoli dochodził do siebie - Czy ten dzień może być jeszcze lep ... – usłyszeli ryk. Cała trójka obróciła się w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Lizard błyskał niezwykłe jasnym światłem, które ich oślepiło.  
-Co się dzieje? - zapytała Ali, zasłaniając oczy.  
-Nie wiem – odparła Ruda. Światło w końcu ustało. Wszyscy spojrzeli na miejsce gdzie stał Charmander – Czy to ….  
-Lizard – Phil dokończył za nią, patrząc z podziwem na Charmeleona – Ten dzień jest zajebisty! - stworek ziewnął ogniem na znak gotowości do walki.

* * *

-Lot z jeden osiem zero siedem l z Unova właśnie wylądował – doniosły głos wydobył z głośników, próbując się przebić przez wrzask jaki panował na terminalu największego lotniska w regionie. Zdenerwowana Jasmine, która oczekiwała na asystentki swojej dobrej koleżanki, rozejrzała się po terminalu, wzrokiem szukając kogoś.  
-No gdzie on jest – mruknęła patrząc na zegarek, po czym znów na terminal.  
-Nic nie mów – warknął pojawiający znikąd Kaori. Badaczka widząc wczorajszy stan mistrza Zhery, zachichotała – Bardzo zabawne, czyż nie?  
-Tak – zakpiła dając mu butelkę wody. Kaori z wdzięcznością przyjął dar – więc to było to super ważne spotkanie w siedzibie ligi?  
-Po części – odpowiedział biorąc łyk wody – Pierwszą była gadka z Blue, a później impreza. Ale ten młody Oak jest sztywny, na litość Arceusa. Jakbym widział Lance'a po aferze z fałszywymi odznakami.  
-Wtedy miał prawo się zdenerwować – rzuciła Jasmine – Pieprzony złodziej z Orre. Prawie wpakował Jacka do więzienia. Nie wybaczę ch*jowi.  
-Kobiecie nie wypada się tak wyrażać – odgryzł się, za wcześniejszą kpinę – A właśnie. Gadałem z Blue o Redzie. Wkurzony, to nie odpowiednie słowo, którym można opisać irytację mistrza Kanto na rywala. Chyba się ostro pogryźli  
-Chyba wiem o co – mruknęła starsza kobieta – Ale nie powiem ci.  
-Czemu?  
-Masz zbyt długi język – odpowiedziała. Kaori zaklną – Idą.  
-No w końc … - zamilkł w jednym momencie. Jego wzrok skupił się na brunetce, która zmierzała w jego kierunku. Mózg analizował to co widzą oczy. Długie, odsłonięte nogi sięgające chyba nieba. Resztki spodni które zasłaniały biodra. Obcisła biała koszulka, podkreślająca atrybuty. Piękna twarz wraz ze wspaniałymi szmaragdowymi oczami – Chyba jestem w niebie – pomyślał. Wyobraźnia zaczęła działać.  
-Kaori to White oraz Bianca – jego wzrok na kilka sekund przeskoczył na blondynkę z zielonym beretem na głowie, po czym wrócił na White – Moje drogie. To Kaori, Mistrz Zhery – badaczka szturchnęła go, wybijając z letargu.  
-Miło mi was poznać – rzekł.  
-Ta ta – White machnęła ręką, po czym udała się kierunku wyjścia.  
-Wyzwanie – pomyślał Kaori, uśmiechając się złowieszczo, podążając za swoim nowym celem. Jasmine chciała się uderzyć w czoło, ale powstrzymała się. Zastanawiała się czemu on jest mistrzem.  
-Ja przepraszam za nią – rzekła Bianca – Jest od kilku dni w bardzo złym humorze i szczerze mówiąc, nikt nie wie czemu – spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę, która wyszła przed terminal – Ja mam pewne podejrzenia, ale nie chce jej denerwować.  
-Czemu? - zapytała  
-Ona jest kochana, ale gdy jest wkurzona wychodzi z niej zimna suka. Wtedy nikt nie chciał z nią przebywać. No może prócz tego dupka – prychnęła, po czym zabrała swoją walizkę.  
-Dupka? - badaczka drążyła temat, gdy obie ruszyły w kierunku Kaoriego oraz White.  
-Taki jeden z Kanto. White mówiła, że to wyjątkowy facet, ale zachował się jak ostatni gnojek. Na serio nie chce o tym gadać – obie wyszły przed terminal – White miałaś przestać palić.  
-Nie jesteś moim szefem – warknęła. Bianca pokiwała głową ...

-Witaj moja droga – mruknął mężczyzna o długich zielonych włosach, obserwujący z daleka przybycie dziewczyn z Unova – Witaj moja droga na ostatnim akcie naszej sztuki.  
-N skończyłeś już? - zapytała kobieta, która kilka dni temu została pokona przez Blue. Spojrzała na swojego nowego towarzysza.  
-Oczywiście Sheila – odparł odkładając lornetkę – Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.  
-Mam nadzieje. Zero nie lubi porażek – pomyślała o przybyszu z Kanto.  
-On cię fascynuje cię, czyż nie? - kobieta zmieszała się – Nie musisz ukrywać. Legendarni trenerzy to coś fascynującego. Sam zmierzyłem się z jednym.  
-Nie fascynuje. I nie mieszaj mi w głowie, tylko obserwuj te twoje koleżanki. Idę sprawdzić jak wygląda przygotowanie do ataku – odeszła zostawiając N samego. Były lider Teamu Plasma prychnął, ale zamiast wrócić do obserwacji White oraz Bianci, spojrzał w głąb lasu.  
-Wychodź już – rzucił niechętnie. Jak na zawołanie wyszedł młodzieniec z Pikachu na ramieniu – Red.  
-N – odparł przybysz powoli podchodząc do niego – Skąd wiedziałeś?  
-Intuicja – rzekł – Ciekawi mnie czemu mnie obserwujesz? - nie uzyskał odpowiedzi – Tak jak myślałem. Nie obserwujesz mnie, tylko je, pilnując aby niestała im się krzywda? - lewa pieść trenera uderzyła w prawy policzek gościa z Unova. Red zacisnął ręce na kołnierzyku rywala i mocno cisnął o pobliskie drzewo – Jaki ty jesteś przewidywalny.  
-Zrób jej krzywdę, a skończysz jako warzywo – warknął, zaś w jego wzroku można było dostrzec nienawiść. N zaśmiał się – Zrozumiano Natural Harmonia Gropius?  
-Oj Red. Zrobiłeś jej o wiele większą krzywdę i teraz chcesz grać rycerza na białym koniu? – zakpił wyrwał się z uścisku milczącego trenera – Nie jesteś lepszy niż Ghetsis – Red opuścił głowę - A teraz odejdź, mam pracę do wykonania – przybysz obrócił się i powoli zaczął odchodzić – Jeśli nie wtrącisz się, to twojej ukochanej nic się nie stanie. – milczący trener ostatni raz spojrzał z pogardą na swojego przeciwnika, który mimo bólu uśmiechał się zawadzki. Red zniknął w ciemny lesie. N wrócił do obserwacji lotniska, ale White oraz Bianci już nie było – Bardzo sprytne mój drogi. Bardzo – uruchomił bransoletę na swoim ręku …

* * *

Nad Zhery wstawało słońce. Budził się kolejny piękny i słoneczny dzień.  
-W Unova pizdzi śniegiem, a tu grzeje jak piekarniku. Zero sprawiedliwości. Zero – burknął Phil, gdy promienie słońca wybudziły go ze snu. Przetarł oczy, mrucząc nie zrozumiałe słowa.  
Spojrzał na powoli wschodzące słońce. Kolejny dzień wędrówki zaczynał się, a wraz z nim drugi poważny cel – Esmerald City i Grass Bagde, którą Claire pewnie już ją ma.  
Navy wstał, budząc przez przypadek Rai'a. Mysz popatrzyła na swojego trenera, ziewnęła, po czym wskoczyła na jego bark. Phil pokręcił głową, a następnie zabrał pas z Pokeballami.  
-Jak ty, to reszta też – rzekł cicho do swojego kompana. Udał się kierunku rzeki – Dobra. Wychodźcie – Smash, Lizard oraz Toad uwolnili się. Totodile nie czekając na pozwolenie, wskoczył do wody, oblewając wszystkich – On się nie zmieni – Phil kucnął i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w tafli. Usta złożyły się niewielki grymas niezadowolenia, gdy zauważył niewielki zarost. Przemył twarz. Rai zrobił podobnie, zaś Smash napił się wody. Jedynie Lizard odsunął się bezpieczną odległość, co było zrozumiałe.  
-Jak dobrze – mruknął, gdy zimna woda pobudzała go do życia. Było to nawet przyjemne, ale strumień zimnej wody, który uderzył w jego twarz, już nie był – Toad! - krzyknął. Totodile zaśmiał się, po czym zanurkował – Dowcipniś jeden – usiadł na brzegu, dalej obserwując wschód słońca. Lubił ten widok. Symbolika czegoś nowego.  
-Dobry – usłyszał gdy kolo niego pojawiła się ledwo rozbudzona Jessica. Phil zdziwił się – Co?  
-Tak wcześnie? - zapytał, na co dziewczyna kiwnęła głową – Dziwne.  
-Nie mogłam spać – pochyliła się, próbując nabrać wody w ręce. Navy spojrzał na Rai'a, a on na Smasha, który zerknął na trenującego i mającego wszystko w poważaniu Lizarda.  
-Trzy. Dwa – cicho odliczyły, po czym Ruda krzyknęła. Zimny strumień wody uderzył w jej twarz – No to pięknie – Toad, z uśmiechem na pyszczku, wynurzył się i spojrzał na trenera. Ten pokazał mu na wkurzona dziewczynę.  
-Ty mała gadzino! - uśmiech Totodile zniknął, po czym szybko zanurkował –Wracaj tu!  
-Co jest? - Ali, obudzona krzykiem podeszła do nich – Phil? Jess?  
-Ruda właśnie poznała dowciapną naturę Toad – odpowiedział wstając – Idę zrobić śniadanie, a wy dwie uważajcie. Krokodyl na wolności – zakpił, zostawiając je obie ...

-Randy do jasnej cholery! Pamiętam o urodzinach twojej dziewczyny! - Łysy prawie krzyknął do swojego telefonu – Oj przepraszam. Czy to moja wina, że związałeś się … nie braciszku … ej bez takich! - przewrócił oczami. – Chwila. Co ten debil zrobił? Chyba źle usłyszałem … - Navy zatrzymał się. Ali spojrzała pytająco na Phila – Jak to jej siostrę? ... O cholera - złapał się za głowę, nie mogą uwierzyć - Wiem stary wiem, ale co poradzisz. Chociaż ja podejrzewam, że to nie jest nasz brat. Nie jesteśmy tacy jak on …wal się! - warknął - Skup swoją złość na Jacku. To on przedymał siostrę twojej laski! … to było poniżej pasa, impotencie jeden – Ruda oraz Ali zaśmiały się, zaś Maks podrapał się po głowie, dalej czytając mapę– Czekam … Dobra kończę, bo mnie roaming zje … to ja do ciebie dzwonie … ucałuj M od mnie … no na razie – rozłączył się.  
-Randy ma dziewczynę? Byłam pewna, że jest gejem – rzekła różowłosa.  
-Znalazł w Kanto. Są razem od trzech lat i dlatego nie wr ... chwila. Czemu podejrzewasz mojego brata o coś takiego?  
-Nigdy nie miał dziewczyny, zadawał się tylko z facetami. Ktoś go nawet widział w pobliżu Błękitnej Ostrygi.  
-Jakim cudem pamiętasz takie pierdoły przez pięciu lat? - zapytała Jessica.  
-Tak jakoś. A ta jego dziewczyna ...  
-Jest świetna i strasznie opiekuńcza. Randy nie mógł lepiej trafić. Po prostu nie mógł. Chociaż to co zrobił Jack, zastanawia mnie jak się rozłożyły geny naszych rodziców - Ali chciała coś powiedzieć - Nie. Koniec gadania o tym. Młody, mów jak daleko jeszcze?  
-Według mapy – Maks wychylił głowę nad czytnika – Są dwie drogi. Pierwsza, prowadzi przez most , a później wprost do Esmerald City. Druga, zahacza Panten Town i dopiero nasz cel.  
-Most – wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili.  
-Takim razie, za tym wzgórzem powinien być. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to jutro o tej porze będziemy w Esmerald City – dodał. Phil zatrzymał się – Co znów?  
-Czy mi się zdaję, czy właśnie naszym kierunku pikuje Charizard? - zapytał wskazując na pomarańczowego potwora.  
-Na ziemie! - krzyknęła Ali. Padli, a wielki smok przeleciał nad ich głowami, po czym upadł. – Co to było?! - zerknęła na Navy'ego, który sięgał po Pokeball. W powietrzu zauważyła jeszcze jakiegoś przerośniętego ptaka.  
-Nie wiem, ale będzie fun – rzucił kule, z której wydostał się Smash. Archeops, bo tak twierdził Pokedex, wylądował – Sprawdźcie co z tym przerośniętym gadem, a ja zajmie się naszym gościem – Ruda oraz Ali podbiegły do Pokemona, zaś Maks stanął koło swojego przyjaciela. Obaj przyglądnęli się zielonowłosej postaci, ubranej w mundur Teamu Steam – Zapytam się jeden jedyny raz. Kim ty do, jasnej cholery, jesteś?  
-To was nie dotyczy – Maks spojrzał na Phila, który podrapał się po głowie – Odjedźcie.  
-Pomyślmy - zerknął na Rai'a - Nie.  
-Phil, to jest Blue! - krzyknęła Ruda. Przybysz spojrzał na Navy'ego.  
-No zajebiście. Bierzcie go w bezpieczne miejsce, a ty – wskazał na członka Teamu Steam – Gadaj co chcesz, za nim skopie ci dupę – ten zaśmiał się – Dobra. Łamacz … - nie skończył. Jego stworek był już znokautowany. Phil spojrzał na Poke wilkołaka – Co do … - sprawdził stworka w Pokedexie  
-Wystarczy – mruknął przybysz, po czym odwołał swojego Zoroarka. Na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, w momencie gdy obity Blue podszedł do Phila – Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po tobie przybyszu z Kanto.  
-To nie koniec – wypuścił Rhyperior. Jego rywal parsknął śmiechem.  
-Jesteś taki sam jak on. – wsiadł na Archeopsa – Jeszcze się spotkamy. Z tobą też młody trenerze – odleciał, zaś przybysz Kanto upadł.  
-Dupek – mruknął. Phil pomógł mu wstać - Nic nie mów.  
-Powiem jedno. Musisz odpocząć.  
-Zaraz - Blue wyciągnął SmartGear, po czym wybrał numer ...

Słońce powoli zachodziło, ale dzień nie wydawał się tak łatwo skończyć. Phil właśnie wrócił ze świeża wodą, zastanawiać kim do cholery był ten gość. Zoroark jednym ciosem znokautował Smasha, a Archeops strącił w dół Chalizarda. Gość sam dał sobie radę z Blue.  
Przybysz z Kanto na szczęście nie potłukł się zbytnio. Kilka zadrapań, parę siniaków oraz urażona duma. Chociaż to ostatnie najbardziej go zabolało. Teraz siedział wraz zresztą ekipy i czekał na przybycie rycerza na niebieskim smoku, którego tylko brakowało do towarzystwa.  
-Jesteś w końcu – mruknął młody Oak, gdy Navy położył dzbanek – Co tak długo?  
-Uznam to za dziękuje – powiedział, po czym spojrzał na horyzont. Zauważył niebieski punkt – Jest. Lizard – Charmeleon kiwnął głową, a następnie wypluł kulę ognia. Punkt z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz większy. W końcu gigantyczny Salamance wylądował na polanie tuż obok nich.  
-Czemu mnie to nie dziwi – zakpił z niekrytą satysfakcją Kaori, zeskakując z smoka - Doigrałeś się.  
-Wal się – burknął Oak. Mistrz Zhery pomógł zejść Jasmine – Musiałeś je przyprowadzić?  
-Odwoziłem je na lotnisko - odparł Kaori, który przywitał się z Phillem.  
-Powiem twojemu dziadkowi, jak się zachowujesz – powiedziała badaczka, po czym podeszła do siostrzeńca – Ciebie się nie spodziewałam.  
-Ej ciociu. Wiesz, że mam pecha – zaśmiał się. Rai skoczył na ramię jego ciotki.  
-Hej mały szkrabie. Pilnujesz tego osła? - zapytała myszy, która potwierdziła.  
-Ej Phil – Ali podeszła do Navy'ego, jednak jej wzrok skoczył na Jasmine – Pani doktor?  
-Aliyah? - zapytała. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową na tak – No proszę. Zguba się znalazła – przytuliła przyjaciółkę Navy'ego - Jak się o ciebie martwiłam.  
-Może bez tych czułości? - zapytał z wyraźną irytacją Blue. Powstał i podszedł do Kaoriego oraz dwóch innych dziewczyn – Mamy problem. Team Steam planuje atak na Esmerald City.  
-A z nami się nie przywitasz? - burknęła brunetka.  
-White daj mu spokój. On nie widzi niczego innego, iż czubek swojego nosa, bo resztę ma dość małe - zakpiła.  
-Masz rację Bia ... - przerwała, po czym spojrzała na swoją koleżankę -Co? - Bianca zmieszał się.  
-Wtedy co innego mówiłaś - burknął Blue, po czym szybko opisał sytuację oraz jego plan.  
-Genialny plan – zakpiła.  
-A masz lepszy? - odparł zirytowany. Miał zły dzień, a White nie polepszała sytuacji – Słucham.  
-Ja mam – rzekł Kaori, po czym wymownie spojrzał na Phila.  
-Znam ten wzrok– mruknął. Sekundę później w trzymał mundur Teamu Steam – Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem!  
-Nie marudź. Plan jest taki ...

* * *

**_Wszystkie eventy, postacie oraz miejsca występujące w powyższym tekście są oparte na podstawie hacka "Light Platinium" autorstwa WesleyFG.  
Nie mam żadnych praw do marki Pokemon._**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Blondwłosa kobieta spojrzała na swojego Ivysaura, który padł nieprzytomny po kolejnym ataku ze strony napastników. Zacisnęła pieść ze wściekłości, nie mogąc sobie darować, że zabrała tylko jednego Pokemona. Mogła przewidzieć atak. Mogła.  
Teraz była w tarapatach. Trzech członków Teamu Steam, zdawało się, że nowej organizacji przestępczej, stało naprzeciw jej. Brak możliwości ucieczki. Walka też nie wchodziła w grę. Ratunek? Wszyscy byli zajęci gaszeniem pożarów. Świetnie to rozplanowali.  
Jeden z nich złapał ją za gardło i mocno docisnął do ściany budynku. Była w potrzasku.  
-Patrzcie jaka sztuka nam się trafiła – zarechotał drugi – Szef pozwolił nam się zabawić, co nie?  
-Nie powiedział nie – odparł trzeci zacierając ręce – No to kolejeczka.  
-Nie! - krzyknęła rozpaczano kobieta. Zaśmiali się, kpiąc z tego kto ją niby uratuje. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale napastnik był silniejszy – Zostawicie mnie!  
-Pani o coś prosi – odparł jakiś głos. Wszyscy spojrzeli na trójkę mężczyzn, którzy stali kilka metrów od nich – Ja się tym zajmę – powiedział jeden. Drugi prychnął, a trzeci postukał się czoło – Mam czarny pas w Karate idioci.  
-Jesteś debilem Kaori – mruknął drugi. Mistrz Zhery zignorował to, a następnie skierował się w kierunku napastników. Parę sekund później, było już po wszystkim.  
-Mówiłeś coś Blue? - zakpił podchodząc do kobiety – W porządku Es?  
-Pojawiliście się w ostatniej chwili. – spojrzała nieufnie na chłopaka w mundurze Teamu Steam.  
-Spokojnie. Jestem po waszej stronie – powiedział Łysy, widząc jej wzrok –Mówiłem ci, że to głupi pomysł.  
-Rzadko się z kimś zgadam, ale młody Carnowski ma rację – powiedział Blue, po czym obrócił się stronę reszty – Tak jak ustaliśmy. White bierz tą czwórkę – wskazał na Biance, Ali, Jess oraz Maksa – i uwolnijcie Centrum. Mając trenerów przygwoździmy Steam. Ja zajmę się dywersją – uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Kaori dał Jasmine swoje Pokeballe, zaś Phil podał jej Rai'a.  
-Jesteś pewien? - mistrz Zhery kiwnął głową – Dobra. Chodź Esmeralda, zaraz będzie nieciekawie – badaczka spojrzała na swojego siostrzeńca, który był niezadowolony z planu – Powodzenia Phil – obie zniknęły za rogiem najbliższego budynku. Navy spojrzał na przyjaciela swojego brata, do którego chyba doszło co się dzieje.

-Nie mamy lepszego pomysłu? - zapytała Jessica.  
-Ja mam. Spieprzajmy jak najszybciej – rzekł Maks, po czym jego siostra uderzyła go w głowę – Za co?!  
-Za tchórzostwo – odparła Ruda. White wymieniła się spojrzenia z Bianca –Zaczynamy?  
-Zaczynamy. Nikt ma nie wchodzić mi w drogę, a ten zielonowłosy piękniś jest mój – rzekł młody Oak, a następnie odszedł.  
-Chodźmy – rzekła White, po czym jej grupa udała się w swoją stronę. Został tylko Phil oraz Kaori.  
-Czy mówiłem, że to jest głupi pomysł – mruknął Navy do mistrza, gdy ruszyli w stronę Centrum Botanicznego.  
-Teraz doszedłem do wniosku, że masz rację …

* * *

Sheila spojrzała na gablotę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że widzi dwa klucze do realizacji planu swojego lidera. Dwa kryształy pochodzące z Unova. Light Stone oraz Dark Stone, które według przekazów przechowywały dwa potężne i legendarne Pokemony Reshirama oraz Zekroma. Przechowywały, ponieważ ponad półtora roku temu zostały uwolnione przez dwóch trenerów – White oraz N. Teraz obie legendy są na wolności, a te kamienie przyzwą je.  
Pierwszy krok zaraz zostanie spełniony.  
-Otwieraj – polecił starszy mężczyzna o siwych włosach, ubrany w biało czarny garnitur. Jeden z żołnierzy Teamu Steamu kiwnął głową, po czym rozpoczął otwierać gablotę. – Czyż nie się piękne?  
-Są – odparła kobieta pełna zachwytu – Są piękne i zabójcze. Czy jak to się skończy, to będę mogła je sobie zatrzymać?  
-Oj Sheila – zaśmiał się – Czasem masz takie przyziemne pragnienia.  
-Zero, wiem jaki jest nasz plan, ale ja chce dostać je po wszystkim. Wyobrażasz sobie naszyjnik? - Zero westchnął.  
-Spełniam marzenie mojego przyjaciela, a ona myśli tylko o świecidełkach – mruknął. Jego komunikator zapikał – Tak Persie? - rzekł do bransoletki na ręce.  
-Blue się pojawił – odparł głos po drugiej stronie. Sheila zmartwiła się, ale równocześnie była podekscytowana powrotem młodego Oaka – Mam się tym zająć, czy wyślesz swojego nowego pieska?  
-Zajmij się nim. N zajmie się Redem – odparł.  
-Zrozumiałem, chociaż nie wierze, aby on się pojawił. Persie bez odbioru – Zero zamyślił się. Blue pojawił się dość szybko i na pewno nie jest sam. N wspomniał o młodym łysy facecie, który według jego opisu pasował tylko do jednej osoby. Czyżby on też miałby się pojawić?  
-Persie chyba nie lubi N – zauważyła kobieta. Jej szef prychnął – Wiem, że to oczywiste, ale mógłbyś to przemyśleć. Z dwojga złego, wole Persiego. Nie miesza mi głowie.  
-Spokojnie Sheila. Potrafię obu postawić do pionu – odparł Zero, gdy na piętro wbiegł jeden z żołnierzy – Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha.  
-Szefie – odparł ciężko dysząc – Jeden z naszych złapał Kaoriego.  
-Niech obaj tu przyjdą – w kąciku ust Zero pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Złapany Mistrz Zhery to dobry znak.

* * *

N rozkoszował się widokiem płonącego miasta, rozmyślając jednocześnie o swoich planach. Oczywistym było, że ma swój cel i swoje ambicje, a plan Zera, mimo że szczytny, nie obchodził go. Dla niego liczyło się tylko zemsta na trenerze z Kanto – Redzie i dobrze wiedział, że ten go obserwuje. On gdzieś tam jest. Jego komunikator w końcu zapikał, zaś sam N uśmiechnął się, widząc jaką wiadomość dostał.  
-Akt pierwszy, scena pierwsza – powiedział, po czym udał się tylko sobie znanym kierunku.  
Red, który obserwował rywala z bezpiecznej odległości, zaklną. Gdyby wiedział, że Team Steam akurat planuje atak na miasto, to by inaczej rozegrał spotkanie z N. Pozbyłby się problemu raz na zawsze. Teraz nie mógł interweniować, przez obietnice, którą złożył bardzo dawno swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce – Green. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby im coś się stało. Był za nie odpowiedzialny. Red spojrzał na swojego wiernego Pikachu, który także był zły. Musieli czekać, na ruch ze strony N.  
-Dorwiemy go przyjacielu – mruknął do elektrycznej myszy, który gotował się do walki - Niech tylko skrzywdzi White i Biance ...

Tym samym czasie Blue, który znajdował się w innym miejsce w mieście, prychnął. Rhyperior właśnie pozbył się kolejnego Krokoroka, a on sam znokautował kolejnego członka Teamu Steam. Był rozczarowany, że ten zielonowłosy typek nie pojawił się. Miał z nim rachunki do wyrównania.  
-Hiperpromień! - krzyknął ktoś. Młody Oak uskoczył przed niszczycielskim promieniem. Jego Rhyperior nie miał tyle szczęścia. Padł nieprzytomny.  
-Co do … - w końcu zauważył niebieskowłosego młodego mężczyznę, ubranego w czarny garnitur Teamu Steam oraz jego Tyranitara. Blue odwołał swojego poległego Pokemona – Rozumiem, że atakowanie gdy nikt nie widzi, jest waszą specjalnością? - zakpił, sięgając po drugą kulę.  
-Blue Oak – rzekł. Przybysz Kanto ukłonił się jak po przedstawieniu – Bardzo zabawne.  
-Wiem -odparł krzyżując ręce, trzymając w prawej dłoni Great Ball – A ty jesteś?  
-Persie. Zapamiętaj to imię.  
-Persie. Ten Persie z Błękitnej Ostrygi? - zakpił – Czyli tam was rekrutują. Powiem Kaoriemu, aby zamknął ten bar.  
-Dowcipy niskich lotów się ciebie trzymają. Cóż, ciekawe jak będziesz się śmiał, gdy ja skończę, to co zaczął piesek z Unova. Tyranitar załatw go – zielony smok spojrzał na swego trenera – Hiperpromień.  
-Nie tak szybko – rzucił kulę z której wyłonił się Garchomp. Persie zmarszczył brwi – Zacznijmy zabawę …

* * *

Phil szedł tuż za jednym z żołnierzy Teamu Steam. Drugi, ku jego zdziwieniu, wpierw zakuł Kaoriego, a dopiero później kazał iść. Jednak mimo wszystko, plan szedł bardzo dobrze. Zastanawiał się, czy oni są tak głupi, że nabrali się na to, czy tak inteligentni i prowadzą w ich w pułapkę. Chociaż, może lepiej wiedzieć co oni planują.  
-Ej – zagadał do jednego – Co właściwe tutaj robimy?  
-Przecież szef mówił – odparł lekko podejrzliwie.  
-No wiem, tylko wtedy przysnąłem – powiedział Phil, próbując zdobyć jego zaufanie – A jak się obudziłem, to kazano mi pilnować sali – szeregowiec, jak nazwał go Navy, westchnął. Kupił bajeczkę.  
-Szef chce ukraść jakieś dwa kamienie. Nie wiadomo po co – rzekł.  
-Aha. Dzięki – mruknął, zdając sobie sprawę z głupoty tej organizacji. Ukraść dwa kamienie z centrum botanicznego? Zero logiki.  
-Dwa kamienie … o k*rwa – zaklną Kaori, uświadamiając sobie o co chodzi, po czym dostał w głowę.  
-Nie podsłuchuj – warknął strażnik. Weszli na ostatnie piętro – Jesteśmy szefie.  
-Dobrze – Phil zobaczył mężczyznę w wieku jego ojca, ubranego w biało czarny garnitur.  
-Wiec to jes … o cholera – pomyślał, gdy zauważył kobietę stojąca obok niego. To była ta sama co w lasie Inhore. Dokładnie mu się przyjrzała – Cholera. Cholera. Cholera!  
-Zostawcie nas – rozkazał szef. Żołnierze oraz Phil powoli odchodzili – Ty nie – wskazał na Navy'ego, który przeklną go w myślach. Podszedł do fioletowłosego – Kaori. Mistrz Zhery. W końcu się spotykamy. Gdzie moje maniery – uderzył go w brzuch. Przyjaciel Randy'ego zgiął się bólu – Jestem Zero. Twój kat oraz przyszły pan.  
-Zero – rzekła kobieta wyciągając Pokeball – On był z Blue …  
-W lesie Inhore. Wiem Sheila – spojrzał na Phila, który gotował się do walki – Jesteś strasznie do niego podobny, Philipie - Navy otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Skąd ten pojeb wie jak ma na imię?! - Mam dla ciebie propozycje …  
-Odpowiem ci już teraz. Wal się – wyciągnął kulę – Mogę ci skopać tyłek …  
-Nie ładnie tak przerywać. Wysłuchaj wpierw mojej propozycji – powiedział, po czym znokautował Kaoriego – Jeśli pokonasz Sheile, puścimy ciebie oraz twojego przyjaciela.  
-Ale …  
-Jeśli ona wygra, to dołączysz do nas – uśmiechnął się. Phil spojrzał na nieprzytomnego mistrza Zhery, a następnie na jego kata. Kiwnął głową – Zaczynajcie.  
-Smash! - rzucił Pokeball, z którego wyłonił się Heracros. Rywalka wysłała Purugly – To będzie łatwe. Łamacz cegieł …

* * *

-Szybciej! - krzyknęła Bianca, po czym wrzasnęła z przerażenia – Zoroarka! - zatrzymali się widząc wilkołaka. White zmrużyła oczy, ponieważ wiedziała do kogo ten Pokemon należy.  
-N! - warknęła. Za Centrum pojawił się zielonowłosy mężczyzna oraz czterech członków Teamu Steam – Ciebie się tutaj nie spodziewałam. Zwłaszcza po tym, co wydarzyło się w Relic Castle.  
-Czasy się zmieniają moja droga – powiedział patrząc w jej prosto w oczy -Dalej jesteś piękna.  
-Daruj sobie te komplementy. Mów czego chcesz – warknęła sięgając po Pokeball.  
-Walka, ale nie tutaj – prehistoryczny ptak porwał White – Wybacz Bianca, ale opuścimy cię. Mam nadzieje, że moim przyjaciele dostarczą ci rozrywki – N zniknął.  
-Co się do jasnej cholery właśnie stało? - zapytała Ali.  
-Dość tego – warknął rudy mężczyzna – Blondyna jest moja – wysłał do walki Flygona. Bianca przyzwała Serperiora.  
-Dobra. Gotowi? - zapytał Jessica, gdy pozostali członkowie Teamu Steam wezwali swoje Pokemony – Mankey!  
-Piplup! - Ali wypuściła pingwina.  
-Cutter! - obie spojrzały na Maksa jak na totalnego idiotę – Co? Może się zacznie słuchać …

* * *

-Pośpiech Smoka – rozkazał Blue. Jego Garchomp, otoczony przez niebieskie światło, zaszarżował na Tyranitara.  
-Odpłać mu się – rzekł Persie, jakby oczekując takiego ruchu. Wielki potwór z Johto przyjął atak, po czym jeszcze większą siła uderzył smoka z Sinnoh, posyłając go na ziemie. Podopieczny młodego Oak, próbował powstać, ale Tyranitar swoimi kłami docisnął go do podłoża. Równocześnie trwała walka centrum botanicznym

-Unik i Łamacz Cegieł! - krzyknął Phil, gdy Smash uskoczył przed atakiem przerośniętego kota, aby wyprowadzić swój cios. Purugly padł nie przytomny – Bingo.  
-To nie koniec – warknęła Sheila, posyłając do walki Huntera.  
-Chyba jednak koniec. Łamacz Cegieł! - Hercros zaatakował, ale jego pięść przeszła przez ciało rywala. Smash spojrzał na śmiejącego się rywala, aby w następnej sekundzie oberwać od niewidzialnej pieści. Phil był w kropce. Hunter musiał być odporny na ataki fizyczne.  
-No tak. Duch – pomyślał, po czym odwołał Żuka – Zagramy tak – Lizard pojawił się na polu walki, gotów do podpalanie kogoś – Żar! - ognista kula wypluta przez Charmelona trafiła w rywala. Miał w końcu sposób na Huntera. Jaszczurka oberwała od niewidzialnej ręki, zaś Duch zaśmiał się. Lizard się wkurzył. Ryknął, po czym zaczął wypluwać niebieskie kule. Smocze działo rozpoczęło demolkę.  
-Niezwykłe – powiedział w sobie myślach Zero, obserwując walkę. Hunter wyglądał na ledwo przytomnego.  
-Koniec z tym. Żar. Pełna moc! - rozkazał Phil. Ognista kula opuściła paszczę jaszczurki.  
-Wieź losu – mruknęła oponentka, po czym jej pokemon padł. Navy uśmiechnął się, ale gdy Lizard upadł nieprzytomny, uśmiech znikł.  
-Jakim cudem? Nie ważne - odwołał swojego podopiecznego – Idź Smash –Żuk wrócił na pole walki, zaś Bianca spojrzała na swojego pierwszego Pokemona, który robił unik przed atakami Flygona. Nie było za wesoło. Musiała coś wymyślić.

-Nie! - usłyszała krzyk. Spojrzała na Mankey'a, który padł po ataku Panpour'a. Trójka młodych trenerów też nie miała łatwo. Panpour, Pansear oraz Pansage łatwo dali sobie radę z Scyther, Piplupem oraz Mankey'em. Musiała podjąć szybką decyzje.  
-Mam nadzieje, że mi to wybacz pani profesor – mruknęła, po czym z torebki wyciągała trzy Pokeballe – Ali, Maks, Jess – zwróciła uwagę trenerów. Rzuciła każdemu po kuli – Użyjcie nich.  
-Dobra – rzekła Ruda. Pozostała dwójka kiwnęła głowami. Uwolniła swojego stworka – Tepig.  
-Snivy – powiedziała różowłosa widząc ślicznego węża.  
-Oshawott – mruknął Młody – Te słodziaki mają niby nich pokonać?  
-Co zrobiłby Phil? - pomyślała Ali – Wiem! Jess zajmij się Pansearem, Maks ty Pansage a ja Panpour. Jasne? - rodzeństwo potwierdziło, po czym wrócili do walki. Bianca uśmiechnęła się, a następnie skupiła się na swoim pojedynku.

* * *

Phil spojrzał na przerośnięty balon, który obijał jego Pokemona. Toad nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Krokodyl padł na ziemie.  
-To chyba koniec – rzekła Sheila – Czas do nas dołączyć.  
-Po moim trupie – spojrzał na Totodile'a, który podniósł się, ale Drifblim znów go powalił. Kobieta zaśmiała się, gdy Toad powstał jeszcze raz.  
-Uparty – zakpiła – Wykończ go. Złowrogi Wiatr  
-Nie! - krzyknął Phil, ale Krokodyl ryknął, po czym jego ciało zaczęło świecić na biało i rosnąć – Ewoluujesz dopiero teraz?! - zapytał z wyraźną złością, gdy Croconaw stał przed nim. Szczerzył się -Tak wiem, że masz zdrowe kły, ale może pokażesz to Drifblimowi? - Toad kiwnął głową, a następnie rzucił się na rywala, zatapiając kły w jego ciałku. Balon zawył z bólu, zaś wodny pokemon wbił kły jeszcze mocniej.  
-Co?! - zapytała zaskoczona Sheila, widząc jak je Pokemon pada.  
-Wygrałem – zakpił Navy, zaś Toad stanął naprzeciw Zero – A teraz oddaje kamienie i wypuść nas.  
-Dotrzymuje umów – szef Steamowców wypuścił dziwnego stwora o trzech głowach – Trójatak – Każda z głów stworzyła inną kulą, która uderzył w Croconawa, nokautując go.  
-Oszust! - Phil chciał coś zrobić, ale kilka tysięcy voltów przeszło przez jego ciało. Zero trzymał paralizator. Sheila kopnęła nieprzytomnego Navy'ego  
–Wystarczy.  
-Nie mogłeś zrobić tego wcześniej?! - zapytała z pretensjami w głosie. Jej szef nic nie odpowiedział, tylko nacisnął coś na bransolecie.

* * *

White zacisnęła pieść. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie tą wycieczkę. Wpierw Kaori, który przez ostanie kilka dni próbował ją poderwać. Później rozczarowanie, gdy Jasmine nie miała niczego w sprawie zamarzania Unovy. Teraz musiała walczyć z N, który porwał nią.  
Jej Emboar padł po kolejnym potężnym strumieniu wody. Nie mogła zrozumieć zmiany zachowania N. To nie był ten sam człowiek.  
-To koniec – powiedział. Ton jego głosu nie wskazywał na nic dobrego – Pompa wodna – Carracosta zaczęła gromadzić potężny strumień wody.  
-Wystarczy! - krzyknęła, zasłaniając swojego pierwszego Pokemona. – Pokonałeś mnie. Czego chcesz więcej?! - N spojrzał na nią.  
-Żebyś cierpiała – potężny strumień wody pod ciśnieniem, wyrzucił White oraz Emboara w powietrze. Poczuła straszny ból, mimo że to była tylko woda. Zamknęła oczy.  
N przyglądał się jak jego była rywalka powoli opada, ale wtedy pojawił się dziwny cień. Złapał White. Sekundę później potężny piorun trafił w Carracosta, nokautując go. Zielonowłosy spojrzał na wkurzonego Reda oraz Charizarda który wylądował tuż obok niego. N zaśmiał się.  
-Co cię bawi? - trener z Kanto przełamał w końcu ciszę. Pikachu był gotów do kolejnego ataku – Co cię tak bawi?! - krzyknął z wyraźną irytacją w głosie. Przybysz z Unova odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. Red spojrzał na nieprzytomną i poturbowaną White, którą Charizard położył przy drzewie, a następnie na znikającego N. Wybrał pomoc dziewczynie.  
-Aby się tylko nie obudziła - mruknął, zaś tym czasie Oak wbiegł na ostatnie piętro Centrum Botanicznego

-Kaori! Phil! - krzyknął. Był zdziwiony. Miał Persiego na widelcu, a on nagle odwołał Pokemona. Zniknął tak samo jak reszta Team Steam. – Cholera – zobaczył nieprzytomnego Phila oraz powoli budzącego się Kaoriego. Natychmiast wybrał odpowiedni numer na SmartGearze, podchodząc do Navy'ego.

* * *

**Ciemność. Otaczała go ciemność.**

Phil powstał i rozejrzał się po okolicy. To już na pewno nie było Centrum Botaniczne. Ani szpital. Ani jego ulubiony klub.  
Jaskinia? Ale jakim cudem trafiłby do niej. Więzienie? Zero chyba miał trochę godności i nie porwał go. A może … nie. Wykluczył też piekło oraz trumnę. W jednym byłoby cholernie gorąco, a drugim nie mógłby się poruszać. Pojawiło się drobne światło.  
-Chyba sobie jaja robisz - pomyślał Phil. Czyżby to był koniec jego życia? Słynne światełko na końcu tunelu? Mimo oporów ruszył ku niemu. Ciekawość zwyciężyła. Stawało się coraz większe i jaśniejsze. **Błysk**.  
Zamrugał. Rozejrzał się po okolicy.

Teraz już miał mętlik w głowie. Wpierw ta umownie nazwana grota. Później to światełko. A teraz był w zniszczonej świątyni, której panował półmrok.  
**Ryk.** _Jeden. Drugi. Trzeci._ Obrócił się i zamarł.  
Serce zaczęło mocniej bić. Przez ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Słyszał swój oddech. Pot spływał czole. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi.

-Dialga … Palkia … Giratina – mruknął widząc trio kreacji. Dialga, pani czasu, stała po lewej. Palkia, jej brat, po prawej. Giratyna, król Zniekształconego Świata pośrodku. Tuż przed kręgiem.  
Kręgiem w który znajdował się jeszcze jeden legendarny Pokemon. Phil upadł na kolana. Serce zatrzymało się – Arce ...ccee … us – przełkną ślinę – Arceus. Mityczny stwórca … jego obrońcy … śmiertelny wróg … gdzie ja jestem?

**Potężne światło oślepiło go.**

* * *

Obudził się zalany zimny potem. Sen. To był tylko popieprzony sen. Otworzył oczy i przez pierwsze sekundy wszystko wydawało się czymś szarym i mglistym, jednak z czasem obiekty stawały się coraz wyraźne. Na pewno nie był już tam ... gdzieś.

-Obudziłeś się w końcu – rzekł głos. Phil podniósł głowę i zobaczył Blue.  
-Czemu ty, a nie jakaś seksowna pielęgniarka? No czemu? - zapytał, co rozbawiło Oaka – Cieszę się, że moja obecna sytuacja cię śmieszy. Powiedz mi co się stało, bo pamiętam walkę z Sheilą ...  
-Sheila?  
-Tą laską z lasu – odparł. Blue pokiwał głową – Ewolucje Toada … moje Pokemony!  
-Spokojnie. Są już pełne sił – uspokoił go – Twoja ciotka je ma. Pamiętasz coś jeszcze?  
-Zero i jego paralizator.  
-To już mi Kaori powiedział – mruknął niepocieszony – Coś więcej?  
-Kamienie. Przyszli po jakieś kamienie, co jest dla mnie czystym debilizmem – Blue spochmurniał – Nie mów mi, że to są Blue i Red Orb. Proszę nie mów mi tego.  
-Nie – Phil uspokoił się – To są Light i Dark Stone – kreska na ekranie monitora funkcji życiowych znacznie przyspieszyła – A oni je ukradli. Pytanie po co.  
-Jak tam się czujemy? - rzekła młoda lekarka, która weszła do pokoju. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na monitorze urządzenia. Zmarszczyła brwi – Teoretycznie powinieneś już nie żyć ...  
-Ale żyje i czuje się jak młody Bóg – spróbował wstać z łóżka, ale Blue zatrzymał go – Co?  
-Mamy podejrzenie wstrząśnięcia mózgu. Zostaniesz tutaj na obserwacje –poinformowała go lekarka. Phil zaklną – Proszę się nie wyrażać – wyszła z pokoju, zaś młody Oak zaśmiał się.  
-No ja pier … - ugryzł się język, gdy do pomieszczenia weszła Jasmine z Rai'em na barku, Kaori oraz Esmeralda – … nicze. A tobie co się stało? - zapytał widząc dłoń mistrza Zhery w gipsie.

-Złamana. Musiałem źle upaść i trach – wzruszył ramionami jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie – Ciebie też zostawili na obserwacje?  
-Ta – mruknął Navy – Czy może być gorzej? - Rai skoczył na łóżko swojego trenera – Co jest mały? - Pichu wytłumaczył – No świetnie. Gdzie reszta ekipy?  
-Odpoczywają w Centrum Pokemon – odparła Jasmine, siadając na krześle obok – Kaori dostał zjebkę za ten plan, więc ...  
-Chwila – wtrącił się Esmeralda, po czym wyciągnęła z kieszeni świecidełko – Proszę – podała Navymu przedmiot. Chłopak zerknął na podarunek. Puls znów przyspieszył – Zasłużyłeś na to. Nie dość że uratowałeś mnie, to i jeszcze miasto.  
-Jesteś …. liderką? - wyjąkał patrząc na Grass Bagde. Blondynka kiwnęła głową – Ale …  
-Spokojnie. Zgodziłem się na to– rzekł Kaori, spoglądając na Jasmine.  
-W protokole zapisałam, że pokonałeś mnie swoim Charmeleonem – dodała Es. Blue prychnął – A tobie co nie pasuje?  
-Nieważne – spojrzał na zegarek – Dobra. Muszę odwieść Biance i White. Na razie młody – wyszedł z pokoju. Navy spojrzał na swoją odznakę i nie mógł uwierzyć.  
-Dzięki – powiedział. Liderka uśmiechnęła się.  
-To ja ci dziękuje – rzekła, po czym pocałowała Navy'ego w policzek i wyszła z pokoju. Kaori zagwizdał.  
-Szykuje się romans. – zakpił i chciał coś dodać, ale Jasmine spiorunowała go wzrokiem – To ja spadam – ulotnił się w jednej sekundzie, zaś badaczka spojrzała na swojego siostrzeńca.  
-Zanim mnie zjebiesz, to powiedz mi jedno. Czy mój tata współpracował z tym całym Zerem?  
-Co? Czemu masz takie podejrzenia? - zapytała zaskoczona.  
-Znał moje imię i powiedział, że jestem do kogoś podobny. A dobrze wiemy, że jestem podobny do taty – odpowiedział. Całą walkę z Sheilą zastanawiał się o co temu dupkowi chodziło. Nie chciał dopuścić myśli, że jego zaginiony ojciec miał coś wspólnego z Teamem Steam – Ciociu ja nie wiem co myśleć ...  
-Phil – weszła mu słowo, kładąc ręką na jego barku – Austin był dobrym człowiekiem, który nigdy nie przyłożyłby ręki da czegoś złego. Nie słuchaj tego przestępczy. Chce namieszać ci w głowie.  
-Dzięki– uśmiechnął się. Jasmine odwzajemniła uśmiech – To teraz zjebka.  
-Nie będzie jej – Phil był szczerze zaskoczony – To, że Kaori jest debilem, nie znaczy, że ty też. Mogłam was wtedy powstrzymać, ale zgodziłam się na ten plan. Wiedziałam jakie jest ryzyko, tylko jak Blue cię znalazł nie przytomnego, to przestraszyłam się. Zasłużyłeś na pochwałę oraz odznakę, która ci załatwiłam ...

* * *

-Miłej podroży – powiedział Blue, próbując jak najszybciej pozbyć się dziewczyn. Miał ochotę wrócić do hotelu, walnąć się na wyro i spać przez najbliższy tydzień. Mocny plaskacz pobudził go.  
-Musiałam być ładnie wstawiona … a nie mam siły na ciebie – zła Bianca machnęła ręką, po czym zabrała swoją walizkę i udała się na odprawę. White zachichotała.  
-A ciebie co śmieszy? - warknął rozmasowując policzek. Bianca mimo wrażenia, że jest nieśmiała i niewinna, potrafi być zdecydowana i odważna – Sama chciała. A ja nie mówię nie.  
-Jak tam mówisz – wzruszyła ramionami. Blue podniósł brew – Co?  
-Nie masz przypadkiem lotu? - próbował pozbyć się White.  
-Mam, ale wpierw mam jedno pytanie do ciebie – Oak pokręcił głową z niezadowolenia. Miał dość tego dnia, a ona chce go jeszcze przesłuchać – Pamiętam atak N …  
-Czyli tak się ten gnojek nazywał – wszedł w jej słowo. Zakodował imię.  
-Nie przerywaj, dobra? - warknęła. Przypomniał sobie o impulsywnej naturze tej dziewczyny - Jak mówiłam. Pamiętam atak N, pierwszą fazę lotu i wtedy urwał mi się film -skrzyżował ręce - Jednak przebudziłam się dosłownie na jedną jedyną sekundę i zobaczyłam ... – zatrzymała się, jakby nie będąc pewna tego co powiedzieć. Blue ponaglił ją. White westchnęła – Czy to Red przyniósł mnie do szpitala? - wnuk profesora był w kropce.

Z jednej strony nie chciał wsypać swojego przyjaciela, rywala oraz człowieka który nieraz ratował go. Z drugiej White widziała go i musiał być powód, dlaczego Red tak się jej bał. Gdyby jej powiedział, że to on, może dowiedziałby się, jaką tajemnice skrywa i czemu uciekł z Unova. Przecież tam wydawał się ... szczęśliwy.  
-Nie wiem – odparł wymijająco, przeklinając swojego długoletniego rywala i przyjaciela. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze. Dobrze wiedziała, że to był Red. a Blue miał tylko potwierdzić jej domysł – Nie mam pojęcia White. Nie widziałem go od naszego spotkania – zerknął ukradkiem na tyłek Bianci – w Unova. Co ten debil robi i gdzie jest, to nie mój biznes. Ja mam na głowie Team Steam, Kaoriego oraz młodego Carnowskiego – zorientował się, że wymienił Phila. Red miał co do niego rację.  
-Jasne. Do zobaczenia – dziewczyna dołączyła do swoje koleżanki, zaś Blue obrócił się. Teraz tylko prosta droga do hotelu. Żadnych nie przewidzian...  
-Yo! Czy to nie mój niebieski ziom?! - młody szarowłosy mężczyzna z przepaską na głowie zaszedł mu drogę – Blue Boy! - uścisnął mistrza Kanto.  
-Ruby – mruknął odpychając przybysza z Hoenn, którego nie trawił. Wkurzająca wersja Golda - Co ty tutaj robisz?  
-Mógłby ciebie o to samo zapytać – do dwójki dołączyła kalka Reda oraz drugi, po milczącym trenerze, jego osobisty rywal. Gold Hibiki. Mistrz Johto.  
-Gold. Nie no super – Blue załamał się, widząc tą dwójkę. – Miałeś odpoczywać …  
-I to robię. Ja i Ruby wyruszamy na podbój plaż Zhery – odparł, przybijając z kolegą piątkę. Od momentu, gdy Crystal(wersja Golda)/Sapphire(wersja Ruby'ego) poznała tą dwójkę, otwarła puszkę pandory.  
-Ja pitole – mruknął młody Oak. Ten dzień był coraz gorszy.  
-A ciebie co tutaj sprowadziło? - zapytał przybysz z Hoenn.  
-Team Steam. Mają kamienie Light i Dark – powiedział zrezygnowany. Gold zagwizdał.  
-Jak będziesz potrzebował pomocy to jesteśmy w Seanport City, jasne? - Blue kiwnął głową, że zrozumiał. Mimo wszystko, wiedział, że oni są świetnymi trenerami i razem stanowią poważną siłą. A każda pomoc(bez Reda) jest potrzebna – Dobra. Lecimy R co nie?  
-Jasne G. Narka – obaj odeszli, zaś mistrz Kanto wyszedł przed terminal. Jego SmartGear zapikał.  
-Tylko nie on. Błagam tylko nie on – prosił kogoś tam na górze, po czym spojrzał na wyświetlacz – Cholera go by! - przywołał Charizarda. Dochodziła czwarta.

* * *

-Sprawdzam – rzekł Aliyah, pokazując karty. Phil zrobił podobnie, chociaż myślami był gdzie indziej. Dalej w głowie siedziała rozmowa z Kaorim oraz jego mówienie, że miał dwie seksowne laski u boku. Coś w tym było – Wygrałam.  
-Rewanż? - zaczął tasować karty, przyglądając się Ali. Dużo się zmieniła przez te pięć cholernych lat. Kiedyś paradowała w spódniczkach, które teraz zamieniała na jeansy. Sumarycznie wyszło jej to na plus, bo lepsze są spodnie na wyprawy, ale koszulki dalej miała w tych samych kolorach – zielonych. Tutaj nic się nie zmieniło.  
Najbardziej zdziwiła go jej decyzja o ścięciu włosów. Miał gdzieś tam w podświadomości zakodowane, że Ali miała długie fajne kudły, które można było targać aby wkurzyć ja. Wycwaniła się.  
Pamiętał, że wykryto u niej wadę wzroku, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć aby okulista kazał nosić jej okulary. Chociaż w nich wyglądała bardziej hipstersko.  
Hipstery. Nienawidził ich z całego swojego serca. Ubierają się jak bezdomni, kupują kawę ze Sunburcka, mają wypasioną komórkę i te cholerne oprawki zamiast prawdziwych okularów. Nie wspominając jak te skurczysyny walczą. Wpierw cwaniakują, a później uciekają. A jak podejmują wyzwanie, to ich taktyka sprowadza się do obrony. Zero wyzwania.  
-Pobudka – pstryknęła palcami przed jego oczami. Phil wybudził się z letargu.  
-Ta – rozdał karty i zerknął na Rai'a, który się bawi ze Snivym oraz Pipluem swojej przyjaciółki. Dziwne, że Bianca zostawiła im po starterze z Unova – Nie wiesz gdzie wcięło rodzeństwo?  
-A to ja wiem – wzruszyła ramionami biorąc karty – Nie muszę chociaż słuchać Maksa.  
-Wkurza cię?  
-Jest irytujący. Jak Claire – mruknęła. Phil zaśmiał się - Tak, porównał go do tej lafiryndy. Jak mogliście się z nią zadawać? No jak?  
-Normalnie, chociaż to głównie Lure się z nią zadawał. Ja wolałem jeździć na desce. – odparł – A ten dupek zapłaci mi za akcje z Lauren.  
-Hmm?  
-Mieliśmy razem podróżować, ale ten wymyślił sobie wymianę. Zostawił mnie z tą farbowaną brunetką, a wiesz że ja dotrzymuje słowa – wymienił kartę – A Ruda?  
-Co Ruda?  
-Jak się z Jess dogadujecie?  
-Normalnie – rzekła. Dobrała kartę – Ona nie wtrąca się w moje sprawy, a ja w niej. Proste i skuteczne rozwiązanie.  
-Nie rywalizujcie o status samicy alfa? - Ali spojrzała na niego jak na debila – Dobra. Zapomniałem, że to teoria Jacka, która nie ma prawa bytu. Chociaż brakuje mi jego przechwałek – westchnęła – No co? Irytowały mnie, ale wszystko jest lepsze niż siedzenie w tej klatce. Dopiero dziś Kaori przyniósł mojego SmartGeara. Odzyskałem chociaż moją muzykę ….  
-Piszesz teksty? – spojrzał na nią pytająco – Nie udawaj Greka. Zawsze kochałeś hip hop i już w przedszkolu rymowałeś. Ja się pytam czy piszesz coś.  
-Może tak, a może nie – odparł – Bycie muzykiem, raperem czy producentem to nie moja wymarzona kariera. Ja chce być Best In The Zhery.  
-Przesadzasz – rzekła – Podnoszę stawkę na dwa ciastka.  
-Szalejesz – zakpił. Otwarły się drzwi, więc Phil automatycznie spojrzał na przejście – Jess ...  
-Chce wam kogoś przedstawić – weszła mu słowo, po czym do pokoju weszła czerwona świnia. Navy sprawdził go w Pokedexie.  
-Pignite – rzekł, przyglądając się jego trenerce. Ruda była przeciwieństwem Ali. Czarna spódniczka, dobrze dobrany kolorystycznie top. Wolała eksponować swoje auty, niż je ukrywać. – Widzę, że ostro trenowałaś, że już ci wyewoluował.  
-O dziwo nie. Był już dość dobrze wyszkolony, ale mamy zamiar wziąć udział w tym – pokazał im plakat z pokazem Pokemon. Phil załamał się – Zapisałam się i mam zamiar wygrać.  
-Jak fajnie. Hej Snivy, możemy my też spróbujemy? - zielony stworek radośnie zapiszczał i skoczył na kolana swoje trenerki – Gdzie są zapisy?  
-Żartujesz prawda? Z tym czymś? - zakpiła pokazując na węża.  
-Chyba jest ładniejszy niż ta świnia – odgryzła się Ali. To był ten moment, w który Navy zabrał czasopismo i wyłączy się z dyskusji. Miał jakieś pięć minut luzu.  
-Carnowski! - krzyknęły równocześnie.  
-Co? - nie oderwał wzroku od czasopisma – Niech publika zadecyduje. Ja mam to gdzieś.  
-Niech tak będzie – rzekła Jess, po czym obrażona wyszła. Ali zabrała swoje pokemony i także wyszła, zostawiając Phila samego sobie.

-Święty spokój – wyciągnął słuchawki z plecaka – Gdzie mój SmartGear … -Rai podał mu urządzenie – Dzi … - spojrzał na wyświetlacz i zamarł – Nie! - krzyk rozniósł się po całym szpitalu. Pamięć urządzenia była sformatowana. – Nie. Nie. Nie! – złapał za puszkę ulubionym napoju i rzucił w kierunku drzwi.  
-Co się dzieje? - Kaori wbiegł do pomieszczenia i o mało nie dostał puszką – Uważaj trochę!  
-Wal się – warknął Phil, po czym odpiął urządzenia monitorującego prace jego serca – Wypisuje się stąd. Wołaj mi tą lekarkę. Już! - złapał za swojego t shirta.

* * *

**_Wszystkie eventy, postacie oraz miejsca występujące w powyższym tekście są oparte na podstawie hacka "Light Platinium" autorstwa WesleyFG.  
Nie mam żadnych praw do marki Pokemon._**


	7. Chapter 6

/Autor Note:

Spóźnione, bo miałem tyle spraw na głowie, że mucha nie siada. Teraz mam mniej i będą się częściej pojawiać ... mam nadzieje.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

**Esmerald City**

Harmonia. Taki cel przyświecał architektowi, gdy projektowali pierwsze domy w mieście. Dziś, ich wnuki i pra wnuki trzymają się tych samych założeń. Każdy budynek, nie ważne czy to zwykły dom, czy gmach rady miasta, czy stadion musiał trzymać się pewnych wytycznych. Dzięki temu powstało wyjątkowe miasto w całym Zhery(i być może na świecie).  
Dla trenerów Esmerald City było kolejnym krokiem w ich drodze po nieśmiertelność. Tutejszy stadion reprezentowała jedna z najstarszych liderek w regionie – Esmeralda, kochająca roślinę Pokemony oraz mająca duże chody w radzie Ligi Zhery.  
Phil maszerował przez miasto, poszukując jednego miejsca – kafejki internetowej. Musiał odzyskać swoją muzykę, dane, filmy oraz inne rzeczy które miał na SmartGearze, a jedyna opcją jest podłączenie się do swojego komputera.

-Dobrze, że zrobiłem dysk sieciowy przed wyruszeniem – mruknął do Rai'a, który odpowiedział w swoim języku – Wiem, że chmura byłaby lepsza, ale wole mieć swoje rzeczy w własnoręcznie stworzonej usłudze – sprawdził czy ma resztę kul zapiętych na pasku spodni.  
-Przepraszam – usłyszał za plecami. Obrócił głowę i zobaczył ciemnoskórą dziewczynę z bardzo dziwnymi włosami, która uważnie mu się przyglądała.  
-Tak? - zapytał zaintrygowan  
-Jesteś trenerem? - Navy spojrzał na Rai'a, który uderzył się o czoło.  
-Nie, baletnica z Sinnoh, która lubi paradować z wypchanym szczurem na ramieniu – odparł ironicznie, ale Rai uderzył go ogonem w tył głowy – Chcesz biegać karne kółka z Toadem? - Pichu pokazał mu język – Aż tak pewny jeste … - dziewczyna teatralnie zakaszlała – Tak jestem trenerem. Coś jeszcze?  
-Szukam odpowiedzialnej osoby, która zajmie się pewnym Pokemonem i ktoś polecił mi ciebie, Phil – odparła. Navy nieufnie spojrzał na rozmówczynie, sięgając po Pokeball – To nie będzie potrzebne, nie chce walczyć. Jeszcze – uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo – To co?  
-Zależy jaki to Poke … - wręczyła mu jajko – Jaja sobie robisz? Mam tym walczyć? Chyba zrobić omlet … - brzuch zaburczał – Głodny jestem.  
-Nie. Z jaja wykluje się bardzo potężny Pokemon. Zaufaj mi – odwróciła się i zaczęła powoli odchodzić. Phil spojrzał na jajko, po czym na Rai'a.  
-Ej czekaj! - zawołał, ale jej już nie było. Był w kropce. Ktoś dał mu jajo albo jakiegoś potężnego Pokemona albo podrzucił kukułcze – No to chyba mamy przekichane – schował jajko do plecaka, po czym ruszył w dalszą drogę. W końcu, po godzinie oraz zahaczeniu o sklep oraz bar, odnalazł swój cel – Kafejkę Internetową. Zapłacił, znalazł wolne stanowisko i zasiadł przy komputerze.  
-Zaczynamy – podłączył swojego SmartGeara do PC, a następnie zalogował się na swój dysk w domu. Rai, który usiadł na monitorze, rozglądając się po okolicy – Dobra. Rozpoczynam kopiowanie … nosz kurna. Godzina – mruknął oddychając głowę do tyłu. Pichu pokręcił główką z niezadowolenia – Dobra. Sprawdźmy fejsy, twittery i inne zapychacze gdzie ludzie chwalą się swoimi pokemonami czy podbojami seksualnymi – otworzył okno przeglądarki, mając nadzieje, że ta godzina szybko zleci.

* * *

Nad Esmerald City wstawał nowy dzień. Albo i nie. Deszczowe chmury dokładnie odcięły promienie słoneczne, zaś zimne krople deszczu uderzały w przechodniów, próbujących chować się przed żywiołem. Każdy chciał uciec przed deszczem, ale tylko jedna osoba chciała do niego wyjść.  
Phil zastanawiał się za jakie grzechy siedzi na zapleczu pokazu piękności Pokemonów i przygląda się jak Ali ćwiczy ze swoją Snivy. Szybki rachunek sumienia nie wskazywał na jakieś wielkie przewinienia, więc nie mógł zrozumieć humoru Arceusa. Jedynym plusem była jego ukochana muzyka, która wydobyła się ze słuchawek.  
-Świetnie – powiedziała uradowana Aliyah, widząc jak jej rośliny pokemon wykonuje sztuczkę – Na pewno wygramy. Co o tym sądzisz Phil? - Navy wzruszył ramionami, wsłuchując się w bit.

-Chyba żartujesz – ktoś zakpił. Rożowowłosa rozejrzała się za źródłem głosu – Z tą sztuczką z bazaru zajmiesz ostatnie miejsce – w końcu zlokalizowała osobnika. Młody mężczyzna o Azjatyckich rysach twarzy stał kilka metrów od niej i śmiał się.  
-Tak? A ty niby tą … - spojrzała na biało niebieską mysz – Minutka – podeszła do Phila i zabrała jego Pokedex, mimo jego protestu – Zaraz ci oddam – burknęła, po czym wróciła do swojej Snivy. Sprawdziła Pokemona – Azumarill? Niby co?  
-Dużo. Nie tylko na pokazie i także w walce – odparł Azjata, poprawiając szarą marynarkę.  
-Tak? - Navy podszedł do Ali podrzucając Pokeball – To co powiesz na małą walkę? - uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, zabierając swój Pokedex.  
-Z tobą? Takich jak ty zjadałem na śniadanie w ligach pozostałych regionów – zakpił. Phil uśmiechnął się złowieszczo – Ale chętnie ci pokaże gdzie raki zimują – wyjął kulę.  
-Cameron Connor jest proszony na scenę – powiedziała jeden z technicznych.  
-Innym razem, bo jak widzisz teraz moja kolej. Chodź M – odparł strzepując kurz z marynarki, po czym udał się na scenę.  
-Przyjemniaczek – mruknął Phil, zaś jego wzrok skupił się na monitorze. Był ciekaw co ten gość pokaże …

Ten cały Cameron musiał bardzo dokładnie przygotować plan show. Publika była zachwycona, sędziowie oszołomieni. Nawet Phil chcąc nie chcą otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, gdy Azumarill zrobiła ostatnią sztuczkę.  
-To było łatwe – rzekł Connor gdy szedł ze sceny. Jego wodna mysz, zawyła radośnie – Cieszę, że ty się cieszy Milly – skierował się w kierunku kantyny. Navy zagryzł wargę.  
-Moja kolej – rzekła Ali biorąc duży wdech – Gotowa? - spojrzała na Snivy, która gotowała się do przedstawiania.  
-Dasz radę – rzekł Phil, po czym dziewczyna weszła na scenę, a Navy wrócił do monitora.  
Występ Aliyah oraz Snivy był … łagodnie mówiąc słaby. Carnowski i Rai jednoznacznie stwierdzili, że początek miały dobry, ale tylko początek. Wraz z każdą kolejną sztuczką, która im nie wychodziła, publika śmiała się coraz bardziej. Snivy robiła co mogła, próbując się tym nie przejmować.

-Pomysł występu dzień przed był poroniony – mruknął Phil. Pichu potwierdził.  
-Nie było źle – powiedziała gdy wróciła na zaplecze. Trzymała przygnębiona Snivy w rękach. Łysy wiedział, że kłamała i próbowała się nie rozkleić – Nie było źle? Prawda?  
-Nie było – Rai pokiwał głową, zaś Phil objął przyjaciółkę – Chodźmy na lody. Poprawią ci humor. Zawsze ci poprawiały – Pichu skoczył na ramie Aliyah, oni zaś ruszyli. Dziewczyna była przybita – Pomyśl tak. Nie mogło być gorzej.  
-Mogło – mruknęła. Westchnął. Wyszli z budynku – Jak naprawdę było?  
-Szczerze? - kiwnęła głową – Tragicznie. Początek ci wyszedł, a później było coraz gorzej i gorzej.  
-Wiedziałam – jej Pokemon opuścił główkę. Navy po raz kolejny westchnął. Miał nadzieje, że chociaż Ruda coś pokazała – Jesteśmy do niczego.  
-Nieprawda – odparł – Po prostu źle do tego podeszłaś. Nie może dzień przed zapisać do czegoś, co widzisz pierwszy raz na oczy. Wpierw trzeba wybadać sytuacje …. - potrząsnął głową - zaczynam gadać jak Randy. Gdzie ta cholerna cukiernia? - zachichotała – Ciesze się, że poprawiam wam humor. Wpierw Blue, teraz ty. Ale wracając do tem …  
-No proszę – przerwała mu Jessica, która wyszła za rogu najbliższego budynku. Jej brat był tuż za nią – Was się tu nie spodziewałam. Randka? - zapytała ironicznie.  
-Przysmażyć ci tyłek? - odgryzł się Phil – Idziemy na lodu. Jak ci poszło?  
-Bardzo dobrze – odparła.  
-Kłamie – odezwał się w końcu Maks – Nic nie pokazała, a ta świnia nie mogła się ruszyć ze strachu przed publiką – zakpił. Twarz Jessici zmieniła kolor na bardzo podobny do jej włosów, zaś Młody uśmiechał się. Wygrał ze swoją siostrą – A nie mówiłem, że to poroniony pomysł.  
-Spokojnie. Nie wiem jak wy, ale zaraz mi czacha wybuchnie. Chodźmy na te lody ...

* * *

Blue spojrzał na ognisko stworzone przez swojego wiernego Charizarda. Pokemona, który towarzyszy mu od początku wędrówki jako trener. Pokemona, który jest gotów poświecić bardzo wiele, aby pomóc swojemu trenerowi. Pokemona, który jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i teraz pilnuje, aby nic mu się nie stało.  
Młody Oak rozmyślał nad czymś innym. Minął tydzień od ataku na Esmerald City i kradzieży kamieni z Unova. Tylko kamieni. I to było najdziwniejsze – wcześniejsze organizacje przestępcze kradły jeszcze Pokemony albo pieniądze. A Team Steam ukradł tylko Dark i Light Stone.  
Blue zdał sobie sprawę, że musi mieć wtyczkę w tej organizacji. Kogoś kto będzie informował go o ich następnych operacjach. Długo szukał kogoś takiego. Legendarni trenerzy odpadali z prostego powodu – Zero nie ufałby im. Liderzy poprzednich gangów nie byli skłoni współpracować i to im Blue nie zaufałby. W końcu znalazł kogoś odpowiedniego.  
-Wiesz już po co ukradli kamienie? - zapytał postać, która siedziała naprzeciw niego. Jego wtyczka spojrzała wpierw na ognisko, po czym na młodego Oaka.  
-Nie. Nie ufają mi na tyle – odparł czerwonowłosy. Silver, syn marnotrawny byłego szefa Teamu Rocket, Giovanniego oraz jeden z najlepszych trenerów w Johto, przyjrzał się kamizelce Teamu Steam. Nie był zadowolony z pomysłu Blue, ale chciał pomóc. A młody Oak wiedział, że tylko on może zdobyć zaufanie Zera.  
-Cholera – mruknął – Wiesz chociaż jaki będzie ich kolejny ruch?  
-Planują zrobić coś na Imatari Islands. Dokładnie nie wiem, ale Sheila – podał mu zdjęcie blondynki z lasu Inhore – mówi, że to będzie kolejny krok w realizacji planu.  
-Niech zgadnę. O planie jeszcze nie masz pojęcia? - Silver niestety potwierdził domysł Blue.  
-Tylko jego porucznicy wiedzą – powiedział. Trener z Kanto westchnął, przyglądając się zdjęciu – Pytała się o ciebie.  
-Co? - zapytał zbity z tropu.  
-Pytała jaki jesteś. Zdziwiła mnie tym, ale było widać, że podobasz się jej – odpowiedział. Blue spojrzał na Chariarda, który także był zmieszany – Może udałoby się przeciągnąć ją na naszą stronę. Co o tym myślisz szpiczasty?  
-Nie wiem. Może, ale to nie jest nas priorytet - schował zdjęcie - Masz jeszcze coś ciekawego?  
-Tak – podał mu kartę pamięci – Bill dał mi program, dzięki któremu skopiowałem cześć bazy danych. Głównie akta personalne poruczników grupy, liderów organizacji, mistrzów, elitarnych czwórek oraz liderów poszczególnych regionów, groźnych trenerów w Zhery oraz – spojrzał na Blue - nas.  
-Nas? - zapytał zupełnie zaskoczony  
-Nas. Ja, ty, Gold, Ruby, Cynthia i tak dalej. Mamy osobną grupę. Jakby się nas spodziewali – dorzucił drewna do ogniska – Mamy status „A". Chociaż są cztery czy pięć kartoteki odznaczone jako „A+" oraz jedna z „A++"  
-Pewnie ta jedna dotyczy Reda.  
-Akurat nie. Wydaje się to oczywiste, jak twój konflikt z Pearlem. Ale wracając do spraw teczek. Pozostałe opisują profesor Jasmine oraz jakiś Carnowskich. A ten „A++" to jakiś bełkot nie mający najmniejszego sensu – dopowiedział. Młody Oak przegryzł wargę. Coś mu nie pasowało. Czołowa badaczka regionu może być sferze zainteresowania, ale trójka rodzeństwa z czego dwóch jest poza Zhery? – Muszę przyznać. Fajnie napisali twoją teczkę. Uśmiałem się – zakpił.  
-Zabawny jesteś złodziejaszku – odparł. Bransoleta Silvera zapikała  
-Wzywają mnie – powstał zakładając kurtkę – Jak coś, to dam ci znać. Pilnuj się szpiczasty – odszedł w głąb lasu. Blue wyciągnął tablet, a następnie umieścił kartę pamięci we slocie.  
-Zobaczmy co o mnie piszą – otworzył swoją teczkę, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać.

* * *

Droga 408 łączyła Seanport City oraz Esmerald City. Krótka i prosta – tak wskazywała mapa. Ona mogła sobie wskazywać, ale jak użytkownik ją odczyta to inna sprawa. Phil zastanawiał się jakim cudem Maks pomylił się i prawie przed dwa dni robili kółko. Głupota? Pomyłka? Specjalnie to zrobił? To wie tylko Arceus ...  
Arceus i jego wesoła gromadka ze snu. Tak uznał Navy. Żadna wizja czy inne psycho coś tam. Zwykły, staroświecki sen. Chociaż dziwny. Może to dwa kamienie tak na niego zadziały? Nie. Dwa zwykłe kamienie, które według legend miały przechowywać ciało Reshiram i Zerkoma, nie mogły wywołać u niego czegoś takiego. Może podświadomość tak interpretowała wszelkie legendy o królestwie Giratiny, a może po prostu ześwirował. Jeszcze gada sam do siebie.

-Muszę iść do psychiatry – mruknął cicho patrząc na spławik unoszący się na powierzchni wody. Zdziwił go brak reakcji ze strony Rai'a  
-Masz coś? - Ruda pojawiła się za jego plecami.  
-Nie – odparł wyciągając wędkę z wody – Nie biorą, albo Toad wszystkie przepłoszył – zagwizdał, zaś jego Croconaw wynurzył głowę – Złapałeś coś? - Krokodyl pokręcił przecząco. Phil westchnął, a Pokemon wrócił do nurkowania – Gdzie reszta?  
-Maks próbuje przekonać Cuttera, aby zaczął się słuchać. Groźbą i prośbą –zakpiła z brata.  
-Typowe – mruknął – Ta modliszka nie będzie się go słuchać. Jest zbyt uparta. Coś jak Smash w wersji mam to w dupie.  
-Mnie tego nie musisz mówić – spojrzała na Pignite, który trenował z Lizardem – Słuchaj. Ali jest strasznie przybita od kilku dni. Dalej przeżywa ten pokaz?  
-Tak – odpowiedział.  
-Nie pocieszysz jej? - drążyła temat.  
-Nic to nie da. Musi przejść przez wszystkie stadia akceptacji porażki – usiadła koło niego – Naprawdę muszę?  
-No opowiadaj. Twoje teorie poprawiają mi humor.  
-Heh, no dobra. To kolejna teoria mojego braciszka i ona od dziwo – zaakcentował to - ma rację bytu. A teorie Jacka rzadko mają rację bytu, chociaż efekt cheerleaderki jest prawdziwy. Nie pytaj się – uprzedził jej pytanie - To jest tak. Wpierw jest zaprzeczenie i wmówienie sobie, że nie było źle. Było? - pokiwała twierdząco głową – Było. Później jest przybicie i mówienie sobie, że jest się do niczego. Było?  
-Dalej jest – odpowiedział.  
-Kolejnym etapem jest szukanie winnego. Dlatego podsuwam Maksa i mam nadzieje, że jego obwini, bo po tej akcji z mapą na serio zastanawiam się jakim cudem jesteście rodzeństwem. A jak mnie zacznie obwiniać, to nie skupie się na wygraniu Ligi aka Amber Conference, którą jest moim celem. Logiczne.  
-Możesz spróbować za rok – powiedziała, ale zobaczyła broszurę, którą jej podał – To już dwudziesta piąta edycja?  
-Yep. Ćwierćwiecze ligi. Drugie najstarsze mistrzostwa, tuż po Indigo League – spojrzał w niebo – I ponoć największe. Najlepszych trzydziestu dwóch trenerów z ośmioma odznakami, pre eliminacje tych, którzy mają sześć albo siedem oraz osiem miejsc dla zwycięzców turniejów miejskich. Łącznie sześćdziesiąt cztery miejsca. Ma być ciężko, ale Navy zamierza zgarnąć całą pulę. Mam powód.  
-Jaki? – zapytała, ale Phil tylko się uśmiechnął – No dobra. Nie skończyłeś opowiadać o teorii.  
-A tak. Ostatnią fazę jest akceptacja pora … - przerwał, po czym rozglądnął się nerwowo.  
-Co jest?  
-W tym momencie Rai powinien postukać się w czoło, a ja zapytać się czy nie chce biegać karnych kółeczek z Toadem – rozejrzał się po okolicy – Gdzie go wcięło? - podniósł się z ziemi, ciągle szukając wzrokiem swojego pierwszego Pokemona.  
-Bawił się z Piplupem oraz Sinvym tuż koło Ali – powiedziała Jess. Phil kiwnął głową, że zrozumiał po czym podszedł do przybitej Aliyah. Chciał jaką jakaś pocieszyć, ale wpierw musiał upewnić co z Pichu.  
-Nie widziałaś mojego diab … - jak na zawołania pojawił się Rai – Tu jest … - przerwał mu, tłumacząc coś. Oczy Phila robiły się coraz większe – Pokaż gdzie. Toad! - krzyknął. Croconaw wyskoczył z wody, oblewając Jessice i podbiegł do niego.

-Co się dzieje? - zapytała skonsternowana Ali, ale Navy złapał ją za rękę i mocno pociągnął.  
-Nie wiem dokładnie, ale ktoś ma kłopoty. A twoje Pokemony są w centrum tego wszystkiego – wszyscy ruszyli za Pichu, który pędził na złamanie karku. Już z daleka usłyszał pisk pingwina oraz warczenie Poochyeny. Wielu Poochyen.  
-Piplup! - krzyknęła Ali, widząc jak jej starter walczy z wilkiem.  
-Wodna broń! - Croconaw wypluł potężny strumień wody w Poocheyne, który chciał skoczyć na Snivy. Stado zmieniło obiekt zainteresowania na Phila oraz jego dwa Pokemony – Rai elektrowstrząs. Toad zmniejsz dystans i ochłodź gości.  
Pichu uskoczył przed wściekłą Poochyeną, aby sekundę później wystrzelić w jej kierunku ładunek elektryczny. Wilk zawył z bólu. W tym samym momencie pieść krokodyla została otoczona przez niebieską aurę. Stworek, który chwilę temu dostał z wodnej broni, otrzymał potężny lodowy sierp. Zmroziło go na chwilę  
–Mam cie – Phil rzucił Pokeball w Poochyene, która zaatakowaną Croconawa. Stworek, wpierw zmienił się w czerwoną poświatę, aby później ukryć się w jej wnętrzu przedmiotu. Jednak Łysy skupił się na reszcie stada, które zniknęło w głębi w lasu – Mocni w gębie.  
-Phil! - Jessica podbiegła do niego, zaś Navy podniósł kule. Ali tymczasem przytuliła swoje Pokemony – Co się stało?  
-Stado Poochyen oraz moja nowa przyjaciółka, Lix chciały zaprzyjaźnić się z nami – odpowiedział podrzucając kulę, gdy Rai pociągnął go za nogawkę spodni – Co? - Pichu wskazał na dziwne niebieskie stworzenie, które leżało nieruchome – Na Arceusa, a temu się stało – trójka nastolatków podeszła do Pokemona. Ten zabłysnął na fioletowo – Cholera. Jeszcze jest zatruty.  
-Musimy mu jakoś pomoc – rzekła Aliyah, widząc jak stworek ciężko dyszy –Phil lekarstwa.  
-Co? - zapytał zaskoczony – Nie mam. Jedynie kilka potionów. Ostatniego Antidote użyłem wczoraj, gdy ktoś próbował podwędzić stadu Combe jedzenie – spojrzał wymownie na Toad, który udawał że gwizda – Przecież nie umiesz gadzie jeden.  
-Jess? - zapytała, ale Ruda pokręciła głową – Niedobrze. Jeśli mu nie pomożemy, to umrze.  
-Mam ci wyczarować? - zakpił Navy – Po drugie nawet nie wiemy co to za Pokemon i co mu się sta ..  
-Jagody! - krzyknęła. Młody Carnowski podniósł brew ze zdziwienia – Jagody! Są takie, które działają jak antidotum. Drash jagódka!  
-Tak? - zapytał zmieszany, zdając sobie sprawę, że chyba przespał lekcje o tym.  
-Nie uczyli cię tego?  
-Może i uczyli, ale …. - sięgnął pamięcią do czasów szkoły – A tak. To były łączone zajęcia z klasa pielęgniarek Pokemon. Ja, Lure i zapewne cała męska cześć klasy podziwiała widoku, a nie słuchała wykładu mojej ciotki.  
-Typowe – burknęła Ruda – Nie zmienia to faktu, że nie mamy tej jagody – Ali spojrzała na swoje dwa Pokemony, które próbowały jakoś pomóc. Było jej straszny żal tego stworka.  
-Toad chodź tu – Krokodyl spojrzał na swojego trenera, który tylko kiwnął głową. Dziewczyna zdjęła chustę z głowy – Musimy obniżyć temperaturę. Jessica leć lasu i narwij trochę pokrzyw – teraz to dziewczyna była zdziwiona – Zrobię taki wywar i dodam jagodę. Przecież on niczego nie zje w tym stanie – wskazała na stworka, który z każdą chwilą wyglądał coraz gorzej.  
-Dobra. Rai leć po Smasha oraz moje potiony – rozkazał. Pichu zeskoczył z jego ramienia, po czym pobiegł w kierunku obozu – Ja poszukam jagody. Mam kogoś specjalnego, kto musi odpłacić za grzechy – uwolnił swoją nowa towarzyszkę. Poochyena nie ufnie spojrzała na niego – Lix szukaj Drash jagody – wilczyca zawarczał na niego – Trzeba było pomyśleć dwa razy, przed atakiem na cztery Pokemony. Jazda – stworek niechętnie skierowała się w kierunku lasu. Jego trener spojrzał jeszcze raz na Ali, a następnie udał się za Lix.

**Noc tego samego dnia**

-Co u licha? - Phil otworzył oczy, szukając źródła które go przebudziło. Jedno uderzenie zrozumiał, drugie też, ale trzecie i czwarte to już było nie fajne – Rai – mruknął widać jak ogon Pichu znów go uderza. Był zmęczony szukaniem jagody oraz zdobywaniem zaufania Lix, wiec nie miał ochoty na kłótnie. Delikatnie odsunął stworka kilka centymetrów od siebie, po czym przewrócił się na drugi bok. Jednak spodziewanych pleców Ali, zobaczył plecak. Mogło to znaczyć tylko jedno – Szalona dziewczyna – burknął, podnosząc się. Tak jak spodziewał się. Aliyah siedziała tuż obok znajdy – Palpitoada – bacznie obserwując czy polepsza mu się. Miała nosa co do tej mikstury. Podszedł do ogniska.  
-Idź spać – powiedział do półprzytomnej Ali. Ta tylko spojrzała na niego – Popilnuje znajdy.  
-Na pewno? - zapytała, na co Navy pokiwał głową – Ale …  
-Spać. Już – usiadł koło stworka. Dziewczyna niechętnie udała się na spoczynek, zaś Phil założył słuchawki – Ciężka noc się szykuje mój ziomie.

Krzyk. Później mocne uderzenie w tył głowy. Kontakt z ziemia. Taka pobudką została zafundowana Philowi.  
-Co? - mruknął podnosząc się. Zobaczył wkurzonego Palpitoada – Jaja sobie robisz? - sięgnął po Pokeball.  
-Tak – rzekła Ali stojącego tuż koło Pokemona – Nie ładnie tak spać na służbie.  
-Ta ta – otrzepał się z kurzu – Możemy już iść? Chce mieć tą cholerną Water Bagde - podał jej pusty Pokeball. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, po czym podeszła do stworka. Palpitoad uradował się i uderzył o kulę, znikając w jej wnętrzu.

* * *

**Seanport City**

Chcesz miło spędzić wakacje? Szukasz wrażeń? A może po prostu chcesz popracować w dokach albo popłynąć do Lauren? Takim razie Seanport City jest idealnym miejscem dla ciebie. To, położone na północy regionu miasto, jest szumnie szturmowane w okresie letnio jesiennym. Nie tylko przez napalonych facetów czy gorące laski, ale też przez turystów, którzy chcieli zwiedzić ruiny starych świątyń na Imatari Islands albo starej latarni morskiej na obrzeżach miasta.  
Dla trenerów marzących o byciu mistrzem Zhery, Seanport było kolejny przystankiem na tej drodze. Lucas, zwycięzca XII Amber Conference oraz wielki fan surfingu, był Liderem Sali. Tylko, że rzadko można byłoby go tam spotkać, ponieważ uważał że bycie liderem, to spadek w hierarchii. Kiedyś był członkiem Elitarnej Czwórki Zhery, ale przez konflikt z Kaorim stracił tą posadę.  
Jednym z największych wydarzeń w mieście był coroczny turniej Pokemon - Shell Cup. Niby normalny turniej, ale zasady jednak różniły się od pozostałych. Walki odbywały się o tzw. muszlę w systemie ligowym. Każdy z każdym mógł walczyć tylko raz. Zwycięzca, czyli osoba a największą ilością muszel, wygrywał jajko rzadkiego pokemona - Dratiniego.

-Letni Turniej Pokemon Shell Cup ... - tylko tyle Phil zdążył przeczytać z ulotki jaka dała mu pielęgniarka z Centrum Pokemon. Teraz to Maks dokładnie analizował kawałek papieru – Rai – powstrzymał swojego Pichu przed atakiem na Młodego. Mysz coś tam pomruczała, po czym wróciła do jedzenia słodyczy.  
-Super! Na pewno wygram! - krzyknął Maks. Navy przewrócił oczami, a następnie spojrzał na wyświetlacz SmartGeara. Był strasznie spięty.  
-Jeszcze chwila – pomyślał widząc godzinę – I Water Badge. Żadnego Teamu Steam. Żadnego Blue, Kaoriego czy Zera. Ja i Lider.  
-Posuń się – Ruda położyła tacę z jedzeniem na stole. Phil przesunął się pod okno, zaś Jess usiadła na jego poprzednim miejscu – A ty nic nie jesz?  
-Nie jestem głodny, a po drugie wole sobie zjeść jakiegoś kebaba czy hot doga – odparł znużony – Gdzie Ali?  
-Nie może zdecydować – wyrwała młodemu ulotkę – Nie czyta się przy jedzeniu.  
-Zaraz ta taca wyląduje na twojej umalowanej twarzy – wycedził przez zęby. Ruda zmrużyła oczy – No co tapeciaro?  
-Powiedz jeszcze jedno słowo – warknęła.  
-Plastki fantastki – rzekł szyderczo. Jego siostra zaczęła powoli wstawać.  
-Już nie ży ….  
-Rai! - Pichu, który gromadził w policzkach ładunek elektryczny, stanął między dwójką rodzeństwa. Phil uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią o stół – Jeden fałszywy ruch – spojrzał na wkurzoną Jess – albo słowo – jego wzrok skierował się na zdziwionego Maksa – a poznacie czemu nazywam go elektrycznym diabłem. Jasne?! - prawie wykrzyczał. Nawet Rai zdziwił się wybuchem swojego trenera, ale perspektywa porażenia kogoś w ramach zabawy była zbyt kusząca.  
-Co jest? - Ali, trzymając tace z jedzeniem, podeszła do stolika. Była trochę zmieszana widząc wkurzonego Navy'ego, czerwoną ze złości Rudą oraz zdezorientowanego Młodego – Nie dali wam frytek do zestawu czy co? - SmartGear Phila zapikał.  
-Dzięki ci Arceusie – pomyślał, po czym dodał już normalnie – Dzięki ci wielki. Oj dzięki.  
-Odpowie mi ktoś? - ponagliła ich różowowłosa, ale młody Carnowski wstał od stołu. Rai wskoczył na jego bark, a Navy wyciągnął swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne – A ty gdzie?  
-Tam gdzie postawię kolejny krok na mojej drodze do bycia Best In The World – odparł zakładając okulary – Dobrze R? - Pokemon kiwnął główka na tak – Nie dzwońcie, ja zadzownie - mruknął, a następnie wyszedł z baru.  
-A tego co ugryzło? - zapytał Maks – Od tej akcji w Esmerald City jest strasznie drażliwy.  
-Im mniej wiemy, tym lepiej dla nas – rzekła filozoficznie Ruda.

Phil szedł przez miasto, zajadając się kebabem kupionym w jakiejś podrzędnej budzie. Nie ważne co mówił jego lekarz. Lubił takie żarcie. Niezdrowe, tłuste i z mięsem nieznanego pochodzenia. No i najważniejsze – smakowało mu. Phil, jak jego bracia, wyznawał zasadę, że umrze pewnego dnia, więc lepiej brać życie pełnymi garściami. Dlatego robił bardziej niebezpieczne akrobacje na deskorolce, Jack próbował zaliczyć każdą poznaną dziewczynę, zaś Randy …  
-Co takiego szalonego robi ten mądrala – pomyślał - A nieważne. Niezłe to nawet, chociaż zastanawia się skąd ten Turek to mięso miał – mruknął do Rai'a, który kończył pałaszować jabłko – Ej, może to twój kuzyn … - Pichu poraził go niewielki ładunkiem elektrycznym – o ty!  
-Dalej nosisz tego szczura? - usłyszał za sobą. Znał ten głos bardzo dobrze. Teraz to nawet kebab przestał był smaczny. Rai rzucił owoc, zaś jego policzki zaczęły iskrzyć – Myślałam, że w końcu zrozumiesz, ale dalej możemy to zmienić.  
-Claire – wycedził, obracając się. Jedna ręka automatycznie powędrowała na pas z Pokeballami – No dzięki. Obrzydziłaś mi jedzenie – wyrzucił resztę kebabu do kosza – Niech zgadnę. Water Badge?  
-Tak – rzekła krzyżując ręce – Widzę, że pozbyłeś się wesołej gromadki. W końcu jakaś mądra decyzja – na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.  
-I kto to mówi -podrzucił Pokeball – To c...  
-Wybaczam ci – powiedziała. Phil zdębiał – Rozumiem, że mogłeś mieć zły dzień, ale znają moją łaskę – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Rai spadł na ziemie.  
-Co? - wymamrotał. Jego mózg właśnie odmówił dalszej współpracy.  
-To co słyszysz. Wybaczam ci, że wybrałeś Rudą. Pewnie twój mały móżdżek skupił się na jej atrybutach – zaczęła powoli podchodzić – Jesteś taki sam jak Lure – Trybiki zaskoczyły. Phil wrócił do świata żywych.  
-Ale – potrząsnął głową – Spadaj farbowana szatynko. Chcesz robić mi mętlik z głowy?  
-Nie – odparła – Chce abyś podjął dobrą decyzje …  
-A ta kusa spódniczka ma mi pomóc, co nie? - Rai wstał i gotował się do walki - Spokojnie Rai.  
-Zmieniłam styl – powiedziała – Dobra. Chodź, musimy zdobyć moją odznakę.  
-Nie – rzekł krzyżując ręce. Pichu westchnął i uderzył się łapką w czło – A ty dupku spadaj, dopóki mam dobry dzień –dodał. Claire podniosła brew ze zdziwienia – Zawsze jak się pojawiasz, to coś złego mi się dzieje. Esmerald City ktoś skasował mi muzykę!  
-Oj jak mi przykro – odezwał Blue z kpiną w głosie, przechodząc tuż koło Ten Ten – Dalej nie uspokoiłeś swojej dziewczyny?  
-Nie jestem jego dziewczyną – warknęła.  
-Strasznie zaprzeczasz. Może jednak jesteś? – zapytał ironicznie. Phil zaśmiał się – Ty lepiej uważaj. White w wersji dla sadomasochistów.  
-Spadajcie! – krzyknęła, obracając się na pięcie. Kilka sekund później jej już nie było.  
-Dzięki – rzekł Navy – Chociaż z tym o White to trochę przesadziłeś. Ona aż tak zła nie była – Blue wywrócił oczami – Dobra. Co jest grane?  
-Nie chce cię o to prosić, ale mam robótkę dla czterech osób – rzekł opierając się o ścianę budynku – Nasi przyjaciele planują coś zrobić z kamyczkami. Dzisiaj. Zaraz. Wchodzisz w to?  
-No dobra. Ale kogo masz na myśli? – zapytał zaintrygowany Phil. Perspektywa skopania tyłków ludzi z Teamu Steam była cholernie kusząca.  
-Ja, ty, Gold oraz Ruby – odparł – Hibikiego znasz, co nie?  
-Z opowiadań – odpowiedział – Randy mówił, że to narwaniec i cymbał jak nich mało, ale także wspaniały człowiek oraz trener.  
-Narwaniec jak najbardziej tak. Cymbał zdecydowanie. Dobry człowiek? Może. Wspaniały trener – zaśmiał się. Phil prychnął – Co?  
-Wiem, że pokonał cię kilka lat temu. Zabolała duma? – zakpił. Młody Oak mruknął coś pod nosem –Dobra. Piszę się na to. Mam do wyrównania rachunki z Zerem – zacisnął pięść. Blue pokiwał zadowolony z głową – Ale wpierw muszę zadzwonić do Ali. A gdzie Kaori?  
-Próbuje znaleźć Lucasa. A i on zajmie się twoimi przyjaciółmi ...

Plaża Seanport City była jednym z najczęściej odwiedzanych miejsc w całym Zhery. Każdy, niezależnie od wieku, płci, upodobań seksualnych mógł znaleźć coś dla siebie. W dzień mógł wylegiwać się na plaży, przyglądając się gorącym kobietą albo mężczyzna, popływać w cieplej wodzie albo po prostu pospacerować na po piaszczystym terenie. Zaś w nocy można było wybrać się do klubu, gdzie lał się alkohol, a kobiety były jeszcze bardziej gorące. Ta dzielnica, tak samo jak doki nigdy nie spała.  
Dwójka przybyszów z dalekich regionów także, chociaż oni bardziej leczyli kaca niż odpoczywali. Obaj leżeli na leżakach w dość strategicznym miejscu plaży. Dobry widok na cały obszar, blisko bar, kibelek. Małe królestwo R i G.  
Gold lekko uśmiechnął się, czytając kolejny sms. Mimo że był na wakacjach, to chciał wiedzieć co się dzieje w Johto. Zostawił region pod nadzorem Karen, ale dalej troszczył się o niego. Tak samo jak o Platinum, Crystal czy innych przyjaciół.. Ruby szturchnął go, równocześnie pokazując na pobliską kobietę.  
-Dziewiątka – rzekł biorąc kolejną wodę mineralną z mini lodówki. Gold spojrzał na niewiastę, po czym się lekko skrzywił – No nie mów, że mniej.  
-Maks siedem. Masz dziwny gust – napił się swojego napoju – Albo coś ze mną jest nie tak.  
-Bardziej to drugie Gold Boy – otworzył butelkę – To chyba to Sinnoh tak na ciebie zadziałało …  
-Weź mi nie przypominaj, dobra? - oparła głowę na leżaku – To był najdziwniejsze miesiąc mojego życia. A pamiętaj, że mieszkałem na Mt. Silver – przez jego ciało przeszły ciarki – Nigdy więcej. Nigdy – jednym łykiem opróżnił puszkę.  
-Wiesz, ja dalej nie wiem czemu poleciałeś do tego chorego regionu. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to tam za porządek ma dbać Diamond oraz Cynthia – Gold odłożył swój Pokegear na plecak.  
-Tak. Pilnują jeśli nie są zajęci sobą albo nie mają jakiejś roboty. Nie wiem co za inteligent, wysyła mistrzynie regionu oraz legendarnego trenera z misją na drugi koniec świata – wyjął kolejną puszkę z lodówki – To był zbyt dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Zbyt duży.  
-Ucieczka Giovanniego do Sinnoh, gdy tej dwójki nie było? No coś w tym jest stary. A Pearl? - Hibiki prychnął – Zapomniałem. Pań piękniś pewnie nie raczył ruszyć swojego tyłka, czyż nie?  
-Oczywiste jak to, że Crystal …  
-Sapphire – poprawił go Ruby. Mistrz Johto westchnął – Przecież ustaliśmy …  
-Nie przeginaj, dobra? Ciągniemy to od czterech lat -warknął – Wracając do tematu. Diamond out. Cynthia out. Pearl ponoć uciekł z piskiem gdy zobaczył Giovaniego. Została słodka, choć niezdarna Platinum, która musiała sobie dać radę z byłym szefem jednej największych organizacji przestępczych oraz pozostałościami po Team Galactic. Myślisz że dałaby sobie radę?  
-Przesadzasz. Poznałem nią i nie wydawała się taka niezdarna – mruknął Ruby przyglądając się kolejne dziewczynie – Osiem.  
-Zgadam się – przybyli sobie po piątce – A co do historii, to nie przesadzam. Diamond musiał parę razy ratować jej tyłek czy odzyskiwać Pokedex – przybysz z Hoeen aż zakrztusił się napojem – Dobrze słyszysz. Ukradli jej Pokedex. Staruszek Rowan nie miał wyjścia, wiec zadzwonił do Elma, a ten ściągnął mnie z Lake Of Rage, gdzie ostro trenowałem. A co ja? Wsiadam samolot i jazda do Sinnoh.  
-Lake Of Rage? Przecież tam są same Magikarpy. I czemu Rowan do Elma zadzwonił?!  
-Bo twój tatuś był zajęty czymś innym. Czy to jest ważne R? – zapytał z irytacją w głosie - A i wiem, że tam są same Magikarpy, ale lubię tam łowić. Jednak wracając do tematu. Ja zbieram dupę w troki, jazda na lotnisko i kilka godzin później jestem w Sinnoh – założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne – Tam odprawa, takie inne pierdoły i nagle huk. Wybiegam przed terminal i co widzę? Dym znad pobliskiego jeziorka – Ruby zagwizdał – Przylatuje sobie człowiek, myśli że zdrzemnie się godzinkę czy dziesięć, a tu takie coś. Lecę tam i widzę Plati, bo tak ją przezywałem – R zaśmiał się - jak walczy z trzema członkami Rocketów, zaś sam Giovanni obserwował wszystko z daleka. Co robi Gold?  
-Ja wiem - odpowiedział - Schodzisz na dół i rzucasz suchym tekstem.  
-Dokład .. co? – zapytał oburzony – Nie mam suchy tekstów!  
-Masz – odparł spokojnie Ruby – Dlatego cię lubię. Jak walnie suchy tekst przy dziewczynach, to ja ratuje sytuacje i wychodzę na takie zabawnego.  
-Dupek – mruknął Gold – Ale dobra, masz trochę racji. Schodzę, walę tekstem, patrzę na ojca Silvera. Ekspresowo rozłożyłem tych trzech szeregowców. Później wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko , chociaż było kilka dziwnych akcji. Jak chodzenie po podziemnych tunelach. No ale dorwaliśmy Giovanniego, a ja skopałem dupę kilku Rocketsów oraz Prealowi, który przypisywał sobie moje zasługi i dobierał się do Plati – na jego twarzy pojawił się perfidny uśmiech – Pierwszy raz widziałem, aby ktoś tak rozpłakał się po przegranej.  
-No to czemu nie chcesz o tym gadać? - zapytał zaintrygowany. Gold milczał – Same plusy. No mów G, bo ciekaw jestem.  
-Po moim trupie – burknął – Jeśli ktoś to powie, to zabije.  
-Przecież nie powie ci, że musiał udawać siostrę Platinum i paradować sukience – rzekł jakiś głos. Ruby zaczął histerycznie się śmiać, a mistrz Johto wycedził tylko jedno imię – Tak to ja. Kochany przez ciebie Blue Oak. If ya smell what Blue One is cooking?  
-Co? - zapytał Phil będąc kilka kroków za młodym Oakiem.  
-Nie ważne - burknął - Dobra panowie, koniec leżakowania – kopnął oba leżaki, powodując że przybysze z dwóch regionów spadli na piasek. Blue zrobił kilka kroków przód, po czym obrócił i spojrzał na „kolegów". Ruby tarzał się ze śmiechu, zaś Gold miał w oczach żądze mordu. Mistrz Kanto westchnął – Robota się szykuje. Ruby! – syn profesora Bricha nie mógł złapać tchu.  
-Muszę przyznać, że masz zajebistą ekipę – zakpił Navy pomagając wstać Hibikiemu – W końcu spotykam słynnego Golda. Z opowieści Randy wynikało, że jesteś bardziej męski – kpił dalej.  
-Wal się – burkną mistrz Johto – Chwila. Jakiego Randy'ego?  
-Carnowski. Mówi ci to coś?  
-Ta – odpowiedział, po czym kopnął Ruby'ego – Patrz ziomek. Młody Carnowski nam się trafił.  
-Brat Jacka? – zapytał przybysz z Hoenn wstając. Phil potwierdził – No proszę. Nie podobny. Myślałem, że wszyscy nosicie garniaki i szukacie skrzydłowych.  
-Weź spadaj – mruknął Phil – Jestem Phil. Ty jesteś pewnie ten nieszczęśliwie zakochany w Roxanne oszołom Ruby.  
-Co? Jak to nieszczęśliwcze zakochany w Roxanne?! – prawie krzyknął. Blue prychnął – Ty też tak uważasz?!  
-Tak– wzruszył ramionami – Ale czy to ważne? Robota jest, więc zbierać się – dodał wyciągając dwie puszki napojów – Ja nie młodnieje – rzucił jedną puszkę Philowi.  
-Musi … - Gold przerwał - co do diabła? - wskazał na dym z pobliskiej wyspy.  
-Cholera. Nie mamy czasu – rzekł Oak. Ruby trzymał Pokeball w ręce – Nasz transport jest gotów.  
-Wailord! - rzucił kulę z której wydobył się wieloryb, którego Phil sprawdził go Pokedexie. Gold założył koszulkę oraz czapkę – Gotów G?  
-Pokeballe mam – odparł – A ty R?  
-Yep – założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne - G i R gotowi do skopania jakiś tyłków - zameldował.  
-To na co czekamy? - zapytał Phil, po czym wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku Wailorda – A takie pytanie. Płyniemy na grzbiecie czy w środku tego wieloryba?  
-Nie interesuj się tym ...

* * *

**_Wszystkie eventy, postacie oraz miejsca występujące w powyższym tekście są oparte na podstawie hacka "Light Platinium" autorstwa WesleyFG.  
Nie mam żadnych praw do marki Pokemon._**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Zero spojrzał na dwa kamienie z Unovy, które błyskały swoim światłem. Ta faza jego planu szła dokładnie po jego myśli. Przejęli wyspę bez problemów, archeolodzy byli pilnowali przez kilku ludzi z jego organizacji, zaś N odciągał Reda od Imatari Islands. Mimo wszystko był wszystko był trochę niezadowolony. Nie udało mu się z rekrutował młodego Carnowskiego, w regionie byli Gold oraz Ruby, a Blue dalej siedział mu na ogonie. Chociaż pomysł pozyskania Silvera, syna marnotrawnego Giovanniego, okazał się dobrym. Jeśli Hibiki będzie chciał przeszkodzić, to jego dawny rywal skutecznie go powstrzyma. Ale podejrzewał, że Silver nie jest uczciwy do końca, lecz powoli szykował mały prezent dla niego.  
-Wszystko w swoim czasie – mruknął. Persie, który stał tuż obok swojego szefa zainteresował się – Nie dotyczy to ciebie, tylko naszego nowego przyjaciela.  
-Jasne – odparł widząc kamienie – Na serio to zadziała?  
-Tak. Reshiram oraz Zekrom pojawią się. A później – uśmiechnął się złowieszczo – Pierwszy krok Persie. Pierwszy krok.  
-Wiem szefie, ale pracę na Alpha ballem nie idą za dobrze. Boje się, że nie zdążymy – podzielił się z martwieniem.  
-Spokojnie synu – położył dłoń na barku swojego podopiecznego – Spokojnie. Uda nam się. Sprowadziłem profesorów, którzy stworzyli Snag Balle. Oraz twórcę Pokeballi. Kurta z Johto.  
-Tak jest szefie – odparł Persie.  
-Szefie – rzekł damski głos. Zero obrócił głowę – Przybili.  
-Dobrze Terra – odpowiedział spokojnie, patrząc na niebieską włosa kobietę w wieku Phila. Jej zielone oczy świeciły. – Marina jesteś gotowa? -jego wzrok spoczął na siostrze bliźniacze swojej podopiecznej. Blondynka poprawiła swój mundur.  
-Tak szefie – odparła. Zero uśmiechnął się – Sheila. Silver.  
-Na rozkaz – rzekł czerwonowłosy przybysz z Johto. Trenerka spojrzała na swojego przywódce.  
-Silver zajmiesz się Goldem – rywal Hibikiego uśmiechnął się – Sheila ty masz Blue.  
-Znowu? - zapytała z irytacją w głosie – Z całym szacunkiem …  
-Nie ma sprzeciwu. Marina i Terra. Zajmijcie się Rubym – bliźniaki potwierdziły. Sheila przegryzła wargę – Coś nie tak?  
-Nie nic. - odparła. Zero zerknął na kamienie, które błyskały coraz mocniej  
-Zbliżają się. Czuje to – poinformował ich.

-Masz rację – odparł kolejny głos. Wszyscy spojrzeli na czwórkę trenerów, którzy powoli weszli na szczyt.  
-Witajcie – rzekł Zero bacznie obserwując przybyszów. Chyba coś mu nie pasowało – Spodziewałem się was tutaj w mniejszej ilości, ale nic nie szkodzi – Persie pojawił się koło swojego szefa – Witam was na spektaklu.  
-Daruj sobie – Blue sięgnął po Greatball – A ty – wskazał na Persiego – Mamy sobie coś do wyjaśnienia.  
-My też mamy – odezwała się Sheila, stając naprzeciw Blue.  
-Znów twoja kochanka – Phil mruknął do Oaka. Szpiczasty spojrzał na Navy'ego i gdyby wzrok mógłby zabijać, to Carwnoski byłby trupem.  
-Która z kolei? – zapytał z ironią Gold widząc blondynkę z prawej strony – Sześć.  
-Racja – powiedział Ruby, po czym przybili sobie po piątce. Carnowski wywrócił oczami, zaś Sheila zezłościła się – Tylko na tyle cię stać? Chętnie …  
-Ona jest moja – rzekł Blue, po czym uśmiechnął się złowieszczo w kierunku pani porucznik – Bo do tanga trzeba dwojga, a nawet czworga. Garchomp! – uwolnił smoka z Sinnoh.  
-Drifblim – przyzwała swój Poke Balon. Przerośnięty gad ryknął, gotów do kolejne walki - A róży dla mnie nie masz? – zapytała kpiąco. Oak zaśmiał się.  
-Wybacz, ale nie spodziewałem się że znów zatańczymy - wzruszył ramionami - ale pozwolę ci zacząć.  
-Szarmancki. Pasuje to do twojej teczki – rozkazała Drifblimowi zaatakować Hexem.  
-On się nie zmieni – rzekł Gold, podsumowując styl bycia Oaka. Phil spojrzał na towarzysza.

Hibiki, który cały czas pisał coś na Pokegearze teraz skupił się na Sheily. Mistrz Johto. Randy miał chyba co do niego rację. Może i paradował sukience w innym regionie, ale chciał pomóc i dorwać Giovanniego. Cały czas pilnuje swojego domu, mimo zasłużonego urlopu. Odpowiedzialny człowiek. Phil był dumny, że będzie walczył w ramię w ramię z takim człowiekiem.

-Ty też – odparł czerwonowłosy. Gold zjeżył się – Nie przywitasz starego rywala?  
-Silver – wycedził przez zęby. Czerwonowłosy trener stał po lewej stronie brygady. Podrzucał Pokeball – Myślałem, że nie pójdziesz w ślady ojca.  
-Bo nie idę. Ja jestem mądrzejszy, zaś plan Zera jest wspaniały. Jednak to perspektywa pokonania cię, sprowadziła mnie do Zhery – w oczach Golda pojawił się płomienie. Sięgnął po kulę, która ukrywała jego pokemona – Weavile idź – dziwna wydra pojawiła się na polu walki. Phil sprawdził go w Pokedexie.  
-Ciemność z lodem – mruknął sam do siebie. Hibiki przyzwał Noctowla – Dobra – spojrzał na Zera – Mamy niewyrównane rachunki – ręka powędrowała za pas – Dawaj tą hydrę! – wykrzyczał lider Teamu Steam zaśmiał się – Co cię tak bawi?!  
-My – rzekła Terra. Młody Brich zagwizdał. Phil zerknął na kolegę.

Oszołom z Hoeen przewracał w palcach jakaś monetę. Nie wydawał się zmartwiony całą misją ani sytuacją. Tak jakby to była jego codzienność. Nie pasowało do obrazu Ruby'ego jaki przedstawił mu Jack. Czy to był ten oszołom, który był nieszczęśliwie zakochany w liderce z regionu? Czy to była osoba która miała generalnie wszystko w tyłku? Chyba nie.

-Dziewiątki. Nie ma bata – powiedział w końcu – Dobra drogie panie. Myślę, że ja i mój młody przyjaciel możemy zabrać was na niezapomnianą randkę. Wystarczy powiedzieć tylko tak – puścił im oczko. Navy schował twarz w dłoniach. Jack miał w kwestii Ruby'ego. To był oszołom.  
-Żartujesz? – zakpiła Terra trzymając Ultraball ball w ręce – Marina gotowa?  
-Tak – odparła jej siostra trzymała Greatball – Blastoise!  
-Golbat– oba pokemony pojawił się naprzeciw Phila i Ruby'ego.  
-A chciałem być miły – dobył swojego Pokeballa – Dobra Młody. Pokaż na co się stać.  
-Oj tak – spojrzał na Rai'a, który szykował się do walki – Jest cały twój – Pichu zeskoczył i stanął naprzeciw dwóch potworów. Ruby otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia – Uwierz mi. Ten diabeł ma kopa.  
-Niech ci będzie – rzucił kulą - Swamrpert! Mętna Woda! – ostania forma z statera z Hoeen otworzyła paszczę. Phil uśmiechnął się. Znów był w swoim żywiole.

* * *

Kaori Fenix, mistrz Zhery rozglądał się po mieście, poszukując tutejszego lidera - Lucasa. Nie wierzył, że taki człowiek mógł być bratem jego mentora oraz byłego mistrza regionu. Po prostu to było nie do pomyślenia. Schował dłonie do swojego kimono podobnego stroju.  
-Gdzie on jest? - mruknął sam do siebie. Był zły, że nie wyrzucił tego imbecyla od razu. Teraz, gdy Imarati Islands toczy się bitwa, on przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Nie spodziewałby się, że Lucas byłby aż tak nie odpowiedzialny. Esmerlda próbowała się bronić, Jesscia wysłała siostrę, a on schował się. Zagrzmiało. Mistrz Zhery zdziwił się.  
-Miało dziś nie padać – spojrzał w niebo. Coś dziwnego unosiło się w powietrzu. Coś złowrogiego, a chmury gromadzące nad wyspą nie zwiastowały niczego dobrego.

* * *

Rai upadł po kolejnym uderzeniu Rhydona. Swamrpert Ruby'ego zajmował się Eelektrossem parę metrów dalej. Nie mógł pomóc Pichu w walce z tym czymś.

-Nie! - krzyknął wkurzony Phil. Zmiana nie wchodziła w grę. Golbat, krótko przed nokautem, zablokował możliwość wycofania Pichu. A teraz Rhydon bawi się Rai'em jak zabawką. Navy zerknął na pozostałych towarzyszy broni. Blue oraz jego Alakazam właśnie kończyli zabawę z Gengarem Sheily. Trzy walki i trzy porażki, a Zero dalej nią trzymał przy sobie. Dziwne. Tymczasem Gold i Silver głośno dyskutowali, zaś ich startery – Feraligatr oraz Typhlosion – siłowały się między sobą. Carnowski spojrzał na Zera, który wpatrywał się jakiś dziwny przedmiot. Persie, który stał obok niego, obserwował pojedynki. Pichu jęknął z bólu, gdy uderzał o drzewo.

-Rai! -wykrzyczał Phil. Diabeł, z potężnym grymasem na paszczku, powoli wstawał z ziemi. Jego rywal ryknął.  
-Podaj się – rzekła Marina – Twój Pokemon nie pokona mojego. Nigdy.  
-Nie bądź taka pewna! - odkrzyknął - Rai wiem, że mało trenowaliśmy ten ruch, ale pora na to – Pichu spojrzał na Rhydona, po czym na Phila. Kiwnął główką ze zrozumiał.  
-Trudno. Usuniecie – chodzący nosorożec zaszarżował na mysz, który zaczął biec w kierunku potwora. Marina zaśmiała się widząc co Pichu robi. Nie mogła uwierzyć w taką głupotą rywala.  
-Teraz! Stalowy ogon! - rozkazał. Rai wyskoczył w powietrze, a jego ogon zmienił się w czystą stal, tylko po to, aby w kolejne sekundzie potężnie uderzyć w czaszkę Rhydona. Ziemny gigant zachwiał się – Jeszcze raz! - ogon mysz znów zmienił barwę i znów uderzył w Pokemona rywalki. Potwór przykląkł – Dobij! - Rai wyskoczył, ale tym razem Rhydon był przygotowany. Uderzył otwartą dłonią w Pichu, posyłając go na ziemie – Niech to!  
-Koniec. Hiper promień – rzekła Marina. W powietrzu zaczęło się unosić coś dziwnego. Każdy to czuł.  
-Siostra – szepnęła Terra – Czy to normalne, że mój Eelektross tak świeci? – wskazała na swojego podopiecznego, który emanował dziwnym światłem. Marina zmrużyła oczy, po czym spojrzała w kierunku myszy. Jego ogon także dziwnie świecił się. Tymczasem Rhydon wystrzelił w stronę Rai'a potężny strumień energii.  
-Nie! - krzyknął zrozpaczony Phil, ale stało się coś niezwykłego. Promień nie uderzył w jego pokemona, tylko w niewidzialną ścianę – Co?! - zapytał zaszokowany. Bliźniaczki także były zdziwione. Rozległ się potężny ryk. Wszyscy przerwali walk – Blue co się do diabła dzieje?!

-Nie mam pojęcia – zerknął na swój SmartGear, który wariował. Pichu, z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał w niebo. Potężne czarne chmury gromadziły się nad nimi. Ryk ponowił się.  
-Zaczęło się – rzekł Zero wpatrując się w niebo. Persie zerknął na Dark Stone, który emanował dziwnym blaskiem – Zekrom przybył!  
-Kto? - zapytał Phil, ale w następnej sekundzie potężny piorun uderzył w ziemie – Rai! - krzyknął widząc, że celem była jego mysz – Nie! - chciał pobiec w kierunku Pichu, ale Ruby go powstrzymał – Puść mnie oszołomie!  
-Nie bądź głupi! - warknął do niego.  
-Puszczaj mnie! Tam jest mój przyjaciel! -chciał się wyrwać, ale Gold pomógł Birchowi. Rozległ się tam sam krzyk, a po nim inny. Z nieba spadł piorun, uderzając w prosto w róg Rhydona. Marina i Terra był coraz bardziej zaszokowane. Silver patrzył z podziwem, zaś Sheila dalej wpatrywała się w Blue.  
-Podaj się – rzekła do młodego Oaka. Ten się tylko uśmiechnął. Znów zagrzmiał - Czemu jesteś taki uparty? Ułatwiło by mi to wiele ... - ugryzła się język.  
-Co? - zapytał zbity z tropu. Ryk odbił się echem.

-Pi – Phil spojrzał na miejsce gdzie stał jego Pichu – ka – podniósł brew ze zdziwienia – chu! - kolejny piorun uderzył w róg potwora z Kanto, posyłając go na deski. Kurz opadł i teraz wszyscy mogli spojrzeć na sprawcę dwóch uderzeń. Żółta mysz, dużo większa od Pichu stała i gotowała się do walki. Navy nie mógł uwierzyć.  
-Rai?! Cholera jasna! - Pikachu spojrzał na swojego trenera – Ty diable! - Phil podbiegł do Pokemona i podniósł go. Dalej nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi – I co ja powiem cioci? - zaśmiał się. Rai wskoczył na jego bark – Ale będą mieli minę, gdy cię zobaczą ...  
-Phil – mruknął Gold – Patrz – wskazał na niebo. Navy podniósł głowę, zaś jego oczy prawie wyszły z orbit. Wielki, czarny Pokemon brylował w chmurach.  
-Co to jest? - zapytał Carnowski.  
-Zekrom mój drogi – odpowiedział Zero – A teraz pora na niego – na horyzoncie pojawił się biały Pokemon. Phil sprawdził go w Pokedexie.  
-Zekrom i Reshiram. Kamienie jednak naprawdę działy – rzekł. Blue potwierdził – Co teraz? - potężny huk rozległ się nad ich głowami. Stwór z Unova pognał w kierunku brata, rozpoczynając z nim walkę.  
-Idealnie – powiedział zadowolony przywódca Team Steam – Idziemy – rozkazał. Czwórka przybysz zdziwiła się.  
-Nie chcesz ich złapać? - zapytał Ruby. Zero zaśmiał się, zaś jego porucznicy odwołali swoje Pokemony – Nie rozumiem.  
-Nie musisz – odpowiedziała Sheila, po czym spojrzała na Blue – Następnym razem przynieś kwiaty, jak chcesz tańczyć – udała się w dół wyspy. Młody Oak prychnął.  
-Spotkamy się jeszcze – rzekł Silver dokładnie lustrując Golda – Wtedy wszystko zrozumiesz, Hibiki – odszedł, zostawiając wkurzonego trenera z Jotho.  
-Miło było, ale pora na nas – powiedziała Terra, po czym wraz z siostrą pognały za Sheilą. Persie minął czwórkę przybyszy, patrząc w oczy Phila.  
-Kiedyś się zmierzymy łysolu – rzekł tylko. Zero spojrzał na młodego Carwnoskiego, po czym zniknął.

-Czemu nic nie zrobimy?! - krzyknął Navy, widząc jak Team Steam odchodzi – Zaraz uciekną!  
-Ważniejsze są legendy – Blue skierował się w kierunku ołtarza. Pozostali podążyli za nim – Musimy je powstrzymać – wskazał na dwa Pokemony z Unova, które tańczyły w przestworzach, próbując zrobić sobie krzywdę – Cholera.  
-Tam – Ruby podbiegł do podestu z dwoma kamieniami – Nic nie rozumiem – patrzył na tablice z dziwnymi znakami.  
-Język Alpha – rzekł Phil podchodząc do ołtarza. Jego oczy zaświeciły się.  
-No to po nas. Nikt nie zna języka Alpha – mruknął Hibiki widząc jak Zekrom próbuje strącić swojego brata do wody. Navy położył plecak i zaczął czegoś szukać – Co ty robisz?  
-Nigdy nie mów nigdy – wyjął jajko – Rai potrzymaj – podał je swojemu Pikachu – Gdzie ten notes.  
-Skąd to masz? – zapytał Blue.  
-Jajo? Jakaś dziwna murzynka mi dała. Mówiła o jakimś potężnym Pokemonie czy cholera wie – wyjął zeszyt i długopis – Bingo.  
-Iris – mruknął młody Oak. Phil zignorował to i skupił się na tablicach – Co ty robisz?  
-Tłumacze – burknął zapisując coś. Gold zmarszczył brwi – Umiem ten język. Dziadek nauczył mnie.  
-A twoi bracia? - zapytał Hibiki  
-Nie umieją. Tylko mnie dziadek przekazał wiedzę – odparł – Aha … yhy – ciągle coś notował. Ruby niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej – Gold możesz wyciągnąć książkę z mojego plecaka?  
-Jasne – mistrz Johto wyjął z torby dość starą księgę – Zaginiony język. Autor Austin Carnowski … twój dziadek? - podał mu przedmiot. Phil opuścił głowę – Coś źle powiedziałem?  
-Ojciec – mruknął otwierając maszynopis – Wyprzedzę twoje pytanie. Mój ojciec nie pomoże nam. Zaginął trzynaście lat temu – Przybysz z Johto zmieszał się, zaś Navy wrócił do tłumaczenia – Jeszcze chwilka …  
-Uwaga! - krzyknął Ruby widząc potężna kule ognia lecąc w ich stronę. Phil przełknął ślinę.  
-Alakazam, bariera! - rozkazał Blue psychicznemu stworkowi, który stworzył niewidzialną ścianę. Pocisk rozbił się o nią – Blisko.  
-Mam tego dosyć! - młody Birch podbiegł do podestu – Mam cię! - chciał wyrwać Dark Stone.  
-Nie rób tego! - krzyknął Phil, ale było za późno. Kilka tysięcy voltów przeszło przez ciało Ruby'ego. Blue oraz Gold pobiegli do niego, odrywając go od kamienia – Oszołom!  
-Jest nieprzytomny – poinformował go Hibiki – Co to było?!  
-Jakiś rodzaj zabezpieczenia. Gdy Dark Stone jest na swoim miejscu, a Zekrom walczy, nie można wyjąć kamienia. Podobnie jest z White Stone, tyle że on cię poparzy – powiedział Phil podnosząc się – Przetłumaczyłem, ale nic z tego nie rozumiem. Walkę może przerwać tylko strażnik – spojrzał na dwie legendy, które dalej trwały w swoim morderczym tańcu.  
-Czyli mamy pozwolić, aby te dwa Pokemony zniszczyły miasto? - zapytał mistrz Johto. Navy niestety potwierdził – Żartujesz sobie?  
-Nie – odparł przygnębiony – Nie mamy … - obie legendy z Unova ryknęły i nagle przerwały walkę, zwisając nad morzem. Trójka trenerów była skonsternowana – Widzicie ten punkt świetlny, czy tylko mi się zdaje? - wskazał na dziwne światło.  
-Ja widzę – mruknął zadowolony Blue – Chociaż dobrze, że przestali. Musimy teraz …  
-Kamienie – przerwał mu Gold wskazując na ołtarz. Z Dark i White Stone wydobywało się silne światło – Ja już zgłupiałem.  
-Strażnik – szepnął Phil widząc punkt. Wszystko zaczynało mieć sens. Kula to strażnik, który ma zatrzymać walkę między dwoma legendami. Tylko pytanie kto. Rai pociągnął go za nogawkę, po czym wskazał na tablice. Dwie sylwetki były mu znane. Stwory z Unova i pośrodku dziwny koń z kołem. Znał ten znak – To Arceus! - krzyknął.  
-Co? - Gold i Blue zapytali niemal równocześnie. Rozległ się trzeci ryk, a punkt zmienił się Pokemona – O ja pierdo … - Zekrom i Reshiram lewitowali i wpatrywali się w swojego stwórce. Boski Pokemon spojrzał wpierw na białego stwora. Jego koło zabłysło, tak samo jak ciało legendy, która ryknęła i odleciała na wschód. Phil jeszcze bardziej otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Kilkaset metrów od niego lewitował Pokemon, który jest odpowiedzialny za stworzenie świata.  
-Niezwykłe – mruknął młody Oak – Nie sądziłem, że ujrzę Arceusa – dodał widząc jak Boski Pokemon spogląda na Zekroma. Czarny stwór ryknął i odleciał na zachód.  
-Zakończył walkę – rzekł Phil, po czym poczuł coś dziwnego. Dziwny wzrok oraz uczucie, że ktoś jest koło niego. Dreszcze przeszły przez jego ciało, a u nogi ugięły. Zamrugał i przeżył szok.

Nie był już przy ruinach. Nie był już na wyspie. Znał to miejsce. Jego rodzinne miasto. Yellow Town płonęło. Wszystko płonęło. Ziemia, drzewa, domy. Zdawało się, że nawet niebo.  
Słyszał krzyki. Z początku nie wyraźne, ale z czasem poznawał głosy. Głosy wszystkich bliskich. Chciał się ruszyć, ale nie mógł. Nie mógł też wydobyć ani słowa.  
Zobaczył sylwetki płonących ludzi. Dojrzał Lure'a. Jacka. Randy'ego. Mamę. Ciocie. Ali. Wszyscy krzyczały do niego aby uciekał, ale on nie mógł.  
-Zginiesz – czuł, że coś go wciągało. Ujrzał dziwnego węża, który powoli oplątywał go. Nie przypominał niczego co wcześniej widział – Zginiecie. Sprowadzimy na was zgubę – wysyczał – Strażnik upadnie. Wasz Bóg upadnie. Mój pan zajmie jego miejsce. Wasze królestwo będzie naszym – waż otworzył paszczę i chciał wbić się krtań Carnowskiego.  
Navy zamknął oczy, oczekując śmierci.

-Phil! - silny elektrowstrząs przebudził go. Zobaczył Rai'a, Golda oraz Blue –Witamy w świecie żywych – dodał Hibiki pomagając mu wstać.  
-Co się stało? - zapytał Łysy próbując do siebie.  
-Zemdlałeś – odparł młody Oak – Powinien zbadać cię lekarz. Wracamy do miasta.

* * *

Śmiechy. Oklaski. Skandowanie imienia swojego bohatera. Mnóstwo półnagich dziewczyn, które były skłonne zrobić wszystko dla swojego idola. Kaori przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy przypadkiem nie wyświadczył wilczej przysługi Lucasowi. Pozbył się go z Elitarnej Czwórki, zamian dając mu funkcje Lidera Sali w jego w rodzinnym mieście. A on zamiast spełniać swoje zadanie, woli opieprzać się i być bożyszczem tłumów, które go uwielbiały za nie wiadomo co. Mógł dać tą funkcję Randy'emu. Mógł, ale jest już po ptakach. Jego kumpel siedzi w Kanto i tam jest Liderem Sali, będąc swojego rodzaju dziwactwem na świecie. Żeby przybysz z innego regionu, był Liderem ... dziwne.  
Kaori westchnął, po czym spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła już dziewiętnasta, a Blue, Phila, Golda i Ruby'ego nigdzie nie widać. Zaczął się niepokoić, że Team Steam mógł mi coś zrobić, ale obiecał, że nie będzie się mieszał. Pytaniem było czemu młody Oak tak chciał zabrać młodego Carnowskiego?  
-Później się go o to zapytam – Mistrz Zhery ruszył w kierunku tłumu fanów i fanek Lucasa, próbując się przebić. Irytacja na tego idiotę rosła wraz z każda sekundą. W końcu znalazł się tuż obok lidera.  
-Czego? - burknął Lucas pozując do kolejnego zdjęcia – Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty? Spadaj do swojej norki … - Kaori, wolną ręką złapał lidera za fraki i docisnął do ściany. Tłum wzburzył się – Co ty robisz?!  
-To co powinienem! Jesteś Liderem Sali i twoim zasranym obowiązkiem jest ochrona miasta! - ludzie zaczęli powoli okrążać gościa w kimonie.  
-Wal się – burknął lider – Nie chciałem tej roboty, ale Triton mnie przekonał! Jego sobie obwiniaj! - Kaori aż kipiał ze złości. Nie dość, że gość jest leniem, to jeszcze zwala wszystko na byłego mistrza -Pomóżcie mi do jasnej cholery!  
-Zostaw go – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu – Zostaw go, bo inaczej pogadamy! - ruszył w kierunku Kaoriego, ale widok żółwia z dwoma armatkami powstrzymał go. Blastoise gotował się do pacyfikacji ludzi. Jego trener, szatyn o błękitnych oczach stanął koło Pokemona.

-Rozjeść się – rzekł właściciel stworka. Lucas przełkną ślinę. Wiedział, że ma kłopoty – Rozejść mówię! To jest sprawa Ligi Pokemon, a nie wasza – tłum posłuchał się trenera, zostawiając trójkę samą sobie. Pokemon wrócił do kuli – Sorry, że tak późno.  
-Nie szkodzi – mruknął Kaori, puszczając Lucasa. Postać podeszła do niebieskowłosego chłopaka.  
-Ej Triton spok … - potężny sierp wylądował na twarzy lidera. Mistrz Zhery uśmiechnął się złowieszczo – Za co człowieku?!  
-Co ty sobie myślisz gówniarzu?! - krzyknął były mistrz, który złość aż kipiała – Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny gnojkiem!  
-O co ci chodzi?! - odkrzaczył Lucas – Jesteś moim bratem i powinieneś trzymać moją stronę!  
-Jestem także członkiem Elitarnej Czwórki oraz byłym Mistrzem Zhery! - Triton złapał brata za fraki – Jestem starszy od ciebie prawie o dziesięć lat, więc trochę szacunku gówniarzu! Teraz mi ładnie powiedz, gdzie, do k***y nędzy, byłeś gdy Team Steam atakował Imatari Island?! - wykrzyczał mu w twarz przestraszonego Lucasa. Kaori siadł na murku i obserwował spektakl. Tritron nie był wybuchowym człowiekiem, ale jeśli ktoś mu nadepnął na odcisk, to wiedział, że ma przekichane. A Lucas podwójnie zawiódł swojego brata.– Słucham.  
-No .. ja – wymamrotał – Ja …  
-Surfowałeś? - zapytał. Członek Elitarnej Czwórki zacisnął mocniej uścisk na kołnierzu koszuli swojego brata, który tylko pokiwał głową – Ty mały gnojku. I jeszcze napuszczasz swoich fanów na kogoś, kto kryje ci tyłek? -Kaori zdziwił się – Wiem o skargach. Marry w końcu mi jej pokazała.  
-Co … - wyjąkał Lucas – On … mnie … kryje?  
-Tak. Trochę szacunku. Mógł cię wylać na zbity pysk już kilka lat temu, ale nie zrobił tego - spojrzał na mistrza Zhery - Kaori, sorry za niego. Przyjdź jutro do Sali, to załatwimy to między nami. A teraz – pociągnął brata – rozmówię się z tym gówniarzem. Żebym ja leciał, stary człowiek leciał z Grand City, bo tobie się nie chciało pomóc – ruszyli w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Mistrz Zhery uśmiechnął się. Lucas dostanie to na co zasłużył.

-A tobie co tak micha się cieszy? - zapytał Phil wskakując na murek – Kupiłeś ekstra żel czy co?  
-Oj młody młody – mruknął Kaori, widząc Pikachu – Skąd masz tą mysz?  
-To – wskazał Pokemona – Nie wiem. Zekrom walnął w piorunem w mojego Pichu i wypluł to coś. Już nie sprzedam go chińczykowi -zakpił. Mysz zaczęła gromadzić ładunek w policzkach – Spokojnie Rai - Czampion otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia – Co? Zobaczyłeś ducha czy co?  
-Zekrom? Czyli jednak nie miałem przewidzeń – odparł zaniepokojony. Wyluzowany Navy pokiwał głową – Ciebie to nie rusza?  
-Nie – wzruszył ramionami – A ma? Pokemon to Pokemon. Co z tego, że może jednym ciosem mnie zabić.  
-Masz jaja młody – rzekł – Gdzie reszta?  
-Blue powiedział, że musi spotkać się z jakimś gościem, ale powiem ci coś ciekawego. Jego kochanka była.  
-Sheila? - zapytał. Phil potwierdził – Czemu nazywasz go jego kochanką?  
-Nie wiem. Tak jakoś, aby po wkurzać Blue, ale widziałem błysk w jego oku. Szykuj kasę, bo chyba przegrasz z Randym - zaśmiał się - Dalej. Gold zabrał Ruby'ego do lekarza, który panicznie się bał. Wiesz czemu?  
-Boi się igieł – teraz zaśmiał się Kaori – I pewnie Team Steam zniknął – dopowiedział. Navy potwierdził.  
-Czyli nic nowego – wzruszył ramionami - Dobra, lecę do Centrum Pokemon. Chce w końcu odpocząć.  
-Przyjdź jutro o dwunastej pod Sale – powiedział. Phil machnął ręką i już miał odejść, ale obrócił głowę w kierunku Mistrza – Co?  
-Znasz Iris? Taka mulatka z dziwnym fryzem.  
-Iris – zamyślił się Kaori – Jedną, ale to jest Mistrzyni Unova. A co?  
-Nie, nic – odpowiedział – Nara – odszedł – Mistrzyni Unova … dzięki za prezent Bianca. Masz u mnie flaszkę. – pomyślał. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

W Centrum nie panował za duży ruch. Kilku trenerów kręciło się po poczekalni, paru korzystało sklepu. Można rzecz, że typowy dzień w tym przybytku, ale tak nie było. Phil podsłuchał kilku rozmów, które dotyczyły wydarzeń na Imatari Island, a przekrój plotek był bardzo szeroki. Od aktu terrorystycznego, poprzez demonstracje antyrządowe, a na pojedynku Legendarnych trenerów kończąc. Navy westchnął. Wiedział jaka była prawda, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Kto mu uwierzy, że dwa legendarne Pokemony walczyły na śmierć i życie, a Arceus, znany tylko z mitów, uspokoił je. Trafiłby do wariatkowa.  
-Witamy w Centrum Pokemon – rzekła młoda pielęgniarka, podobna jak wszystkie inne. Kolejna Joy z rodzinny – W czym mogę pomóc?  
-Kluczyk do pokoju dwadzieścia osiem oraz mogłabyś sprawdzić kondycje tego diabła? - położył Rai'a na blacie. Pikachu oburzył się i zaczął grozić trenerowi – Bez takich, bo będziesz biegał karne kółka z Toadem.  
-Oczywiście – podała mu klucz do pokoju, po czym przeniosła stworka na maszynę tuż obok niej – Ciężki dzień? - zapytała Phila, próbując zacząć rozmowę.  
-I to bardzo – odparł. Miał perspektywie jeszcze użeranie się z Maskem, który będzie chciał wszystko wiedzieć oraz planowanie przez dziewczyny jutrzejszego dnia – A jutro będzie jeszcze gorszy – schował twarz w dłoniach. Po prostu miał dość. Chciał wrócić do Yellow Town, położyć się na swoim wyrze, włączyć muzykę na cały regulator i odpłynąć na dobre. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. Już nie chodziło tylko o rywalizacje z Claire czy Gray'em. Już nawet nie chodziło o tytuł. Teraz chciał wiedzieć, co planuje Zero i nie pozwolić na to. Miał złe przeczucia, a on zawsze ufa swojej intuicji.  
Poczuł, że ktoś dotyka jego karku. Przyjemny, ciepły dotyk, no ale ktoś go dotykał.  
-Co do … - zobaczył jak pielęgniarka bacznie przygląda mu się – Eeee ...  
-Byłeś z tym u lekarza? - zapytała. Zdziwił się – Z tym – podała mu lusterko. Phil spojrzał na wskazane miejsce. Przeraził się – Chyba coś cię ukąsiło. Powinieneś zgłosić się do przychodzi ...  
-Nie, to moja Poocheyna po prostu mnie ugryzła podczas zabawy – skłamał, plując sobie w brodę, że wymyślił taki debilizm. Musiał jakoś spławić pielęgniarkę i samemu przyjrzeć się temu. Dobrze wiedział kto go tak urządził, chociaż nie chciał dopuścić tej myśli do siebie – Co z moim Pokemonem?  
-Wszystko w porządku – oddał mu Rai'a – Ale chyba z tobą nie jest.  
-Nie, wszystko oka – odparł, po czym podziękował za pomoc, a następnie udał się do swojego pokoju – To nie może być prawda. To nie może być prawda – mruczał sam do siebie. Otworzył drzwi, a następnie wszedł do małego pomieszczenia. Położył plecak na łóżku, zdjął okulary, które włożył do bluzy, a tą rzucił na łóżku. Podszedł do lustra, po czym dokładnie przyjrzał się ukąszeniu – To nie może być prawda – dwa delikatne ślady kłów. Wąż. Ten cholerny wąż był naprawdę. Dzika myśl uderzyła go w głowę.  
-Czyli to nie był sen. To była wizja … - zrozumiał, że spotkanie tria kreacji oraz Arceusa też było wizją – O k***a. Nie wierze – Rai podniósł głowę ze zdziwienia, zaś Phil usiadł przy komputerze. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje, ale musiał z kimś o tym porozmawiać. Psycholog odpada, bo nie uwierzy mu. Dziewczyny i Maks też, bo będą drążyć temat. Mama także, bo zaraz każe mu wracać do domu. Jack pewnie jest w barze i wyrywa kolejną laskę, zaś Randy ma swoje problemy z M oraz z Salą. Została tylko jedna osoba, która powinna mu uwierzy.

Osoba która widziała legendarnego Rayquaze.

Zalogował się na swoje konto i wybrał rozmówczynie, jednak przed wybraniem opcji "Połącz" zawahał się. A co jeśli ona uzna go za wariata? Każe iść do psychiatry? Jednak musiał spróbować. Nacisnął przycisk.  
-Phil – rzekła pojawiająca się na ekranie Jasmine, z miską ryżu. Była lekko zaskoczona telefonem siostrzeńca – Jak tam?  
-Ciociu … - opuścił głowę. Nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć – Ja …  
-Hmm? Coś cie gryzie – rzekła odkładając jedzenie – No mów.  
-Ciociu dzieje się coś dziwnego – powiedział w końcu – Coś bardzo dziwnego … jak byłem nieprzytomny w Esmerald City miałem … miałem …  
-Sen? - zapytała.  
-Wizje – podniósł głowę – Miałem wizję – Jasmine podniosła brwi ze zdziwienia – Widziałem Dialge, Palkie, Giratine i Arceusa. Widziałem trio kreacji oraz Boskiego Pokemona.  
-Phil, to był tylko sen – próbowała uspokoić jakoś siostrzeńca – Zdarza się ...  
-Dziś widziałem jak Zero przyzwał legendy z Unova. Widziałem Zerkoma i Reshirama – powiedział. Oczy Jasmine prawie wyszyły z orbit – I patrz co zrobiły – pokazał jej Rai'a.  
-Czy to jest Pikachu … Rai? - zapytał. Pokemon potwierdził, po czym zdzielił trenera ogonem – Tak to jest Rai. Może i wyewoluował, ale dalej jest diabłem – zaśmiała się. Mysz usiadła na biurku.  
-Widziałem Arceusa … na żywo – po tych słowach czołowa badaczka regionu spadła z krzesła – Ciociu!  
-Nic mi nie jest – Jasmine podniosła się – Widziałeś stwórce?!  
-Tak. Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale widziałem  
-Bałeś się? - zapytała. Phil zdał sobie sprawę, że za każdym razem czuł jakaś pozytywną energie koło siebie. Jakiegoś anioła, który dbał o jego bezpieczeństwo.  
-Nie. Nigdy. Widziałem jak dwa smoki walczą, ale nie bałem się. – przeklną ślinę – Ale jest inna rzecz.  
-Coś jeszcze? - była już zaniepokojona.  
-Miałem kolejną wizję. Tym razem widziałem płonące Yellow Town. Was płonących. Krzyczeliście, abym uciekał, ale ja nie mogłem. Byłem sparaliżowany – czuł, że przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz – Opląt mnie jakiś wąż i mówił o naszym końcu. Uznałbym to za sen, ale coś mnie przekonało.  
-Co niby? - zapytała zaintrygowana.  
-To – pokazał jej niewielkie ukąszenie. Jasmine zmrużyła oczy, po czym prawie ponownie spadła z krzesła – Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć.  
-Nie ukąsił cię, ale delikatnie wbił kły – rzekła – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to było naprawdę?  
-Tak – powiedział nie pewnie. Ciotka spojrzała na niego – Wiem, że to niedorzeczne, ale …  
-Wierze cię. Normalnie powiedziałbym, że to kamienie z Unova tak nie ciebie zadziały, ale coś tu nie gra – odparła- Sprawdzę to, ale na razie nie mów nikomu o tym. Zwłaszcza mamie, bo zabije mnie, a ciebie wyśle do Kanto – dodała – Mam stare notatki twojego ojca oraz dziadka. Może coś w tam będzie.  
-Dzięki – niewielki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Poczuł, że całe napięcie z niego zeszło. Mógł liczyć na Jasmine – Jesteś kochana.  
-Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca – zaśmiała się – A prócz tego, to co tam u ciebie?  
-Ciężki dzień …

* * *

**_Wszystkie eventy, postacie oraz miejsca występujące w powyższym tekście są oparte na podstawie hacka "Light Platinium" autorstwa WesleyFG.  
Nie mam żadnych praw do marki Pokemon._**


	9. Chapter 8

_Trochę spóźniony odcinek, ale jakoś nie miałem głowy do wrzucenia. Teraz spróbuje to nadrobić i do końca miesiąca wrzucić chociaż już połowę i a później RLC, które jest dostępne na PV i TT. _

_No i po raz kolejny, z znanym w niektórych kręgach Kleszczem, chcemy zrobić dość szalony pisarki projekt, ale we dwóch to za mało. Jak ktoś będzie zainteresowany projektem i współpracą z dwoma szaleńcami, to niech piszę na moje GG 46743297 albo na PW tutaj bądź na PV/TT. Każdy jest mile widziany _

_Równocześnie cały czas działa Pisarska Bursztynowa Liga na forach TinTower oraz Pokemon Vahalla. Zapraszam jako Nadzorca_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Nad Seanport City po raz kolejny brylowało słońce. Kolejny letni dzień w tym mieście znaczył to samo – plaża, morze i odpoczynek. Nie dotyczyło to Phila, który już od samego rana był w złym humorze. Wpierw Ali ubrudziła jego ulubioną koszulkę ETW, przez co musiał paradować w tej konkursowej. Nie żeby jej nie lubił, ale wielki biały napis „Team eXtreme" boleśnie przypomniał mu o deskorolce. Brakowało mu akrobacji, wiatru, upadków.  
Kolejną rzeczą, jaka go podirytowała było odesłanie nowego Pokemona do Laboratorium cioci. Nie byłoby problem, gdyby to był jakiś normalny stworek, ale on musiał przez przypadek złapać Abre. Pokemona który zna tylko jeden atak. Teleportacja. Chyba był tak dobrym, że teleportował do laboratorium. Pierwszą myślą było, jakim cudem system uznał Abiego, bo tak go nazwał, za siódmego stworka, jeśli miał tylko pięć. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że jajko jest jego szóstym Pokemonem.  
Trzecim powodem wkurzenia, było szukanie Sali. Mało kto wiedział gdzie ona się znajduję. W końcu, po prawie godzinie błądzenie po mieście doszedł. Już z daleka zobaczył kumpla swojego brata.  
-Jestem – rzekł do Kaoriego, który stał przed głównym wejściem do Sali.  
-To dobrze – odparł – Gdzie reszta twoich ziomków?  
-Dziewczyny wysłałem na plaże, a Maks poleciał na festyn. Myśli, że wygra, bo jego Patrat jest teraz Watchdogiem. Nie ważne – rzekł – Wchodzimy? - mistrz Zhery kiwnął głową, po czym oboje weszli do budynku, który przypominał wielki basen. – Jak w Sala w Cerulean.

-Triton – krzyknął. Na drugim końcu pojawił się szatyn oraz niebiesko włosy chłopak – Jestem. Pogadałeś już z bratem?  
-Tak – odparł szatyn, powoli podchodząc do dwójki przybyszów – Obiecał, że będzie wypełniał obowiązki.  
-Naprawdę? - zapytał Kaori z wyraźnym sarkazmem. Zły Lucas pokiwał głową – Phil możesz?  
-Z przyjemnością – Navy wyciągnął Pokeball, po czym zajął miejsce. – Wyzywam cię na pojedynek o Water Badge.  
-Już po tobie – rzucił kulę z której wyłonił się Octillery, zajmując jedną z pływających wysepek.  
-To będzie łatwe. Lix! - Poocheyna uwolniła się i była gotowa do walki. Lucas zaśmiał się – Gryź!  
-Sygnalizator – powiedział lider.  
Mała ośmiornica wypluła w nadbiegając wilczyce trójkolorowy strumień światła. Lix, nie mająca dużego pola manewru, oberwała ciosem. Wpadła do wody i próbowała desperacko dopłynąć do brzegu. Nie takie początku walki Phil oczekiwał.  
-Jeszcze raz – kolejny trójkolorowy promień uderzył Pokemona, tym razem go nokautując. Navy odwołał stworka – Może wróć do szkoły …  
-Rai piorun! - Pikachu wskoczył na pole walki, równoczesne strzelając w ośmiornice duży ładunkiem elektrycznym. Octillery padł po jednym uderzeniu. Navy uśmiechnął się. Zekrom musiał doładować Rai'a – Następny.

-Marshtomp – druga forma starta z Hoenn zastąpiła ośmiornice. Phil prychnął.  
-Dobry ruch – pomyślał sprawdzając go Pokedexie. Pokemon jest odporny na elektryczne ataki, więc musiał zmienić taktykę – Rai stalowy ogon! - mysz ruszyła w kierunku oponenta.  
-Nurkuj – rozkazał Lucas. Jego stworek wskoczył do wody i zniknął. Pikachu zatrzymał się na jednej z kładek, lekko zdezorientowany. Oczekiwał co zrobi jego trener. Carnowski wiedział, że nie każe swojemu podopieczny wejść do wody. To byłby strzał w stopę – Uderz go – Marshtomp wyskoczył i już miał zamiar uderzyć z wielkim impetem.  
-Unik i stalowy ogon! - krzyknął Phil w ostatniej chwili. Rai uskoczył przed ciosem, zaś jego ogon zmienił się w stal. W kolejnej sekundzie uderzył w rywala, powodując, że ten wpadł do wody, co nie było dobrym znakiem. Nie dość, że było odporny na stalowe ataki, to jeszcze wykorzystuje przewagę  
-Wracaj – odwołał swojego Pokemona, który po kilku skokach był u boku swojego trenera. Rai nie był zadowolony – Tak go nie pokonamy. Musimy zmienić taktykę – wyjął kulę – Smash! - Heracross pojawił się na polu walki. Kaori oraz Triton zdziwili się, czemu Phil wzywa Pokemona tego typu.  
-On coś planuje – mruknął członek elitarnej czwórki. Jego szef potwierdził to. Lucas zaśmiał się, po czym pokazał Marstompowi zaatakować Take Downem.  
-Do góry! - krzyknął Navy. Owad wzbił się w powietrze, robiąc unik przed ciosem – As przestworzy! - Smash zaczął pikować w kierunku rywala, zaś jego ciało otoczyła biała poświata. Pokemon Lucas wskoczył do wody, chowając się przed atakiem oraz Żukiem. Phil był lekko zawiedziony. Musiał coś wymyślić. Smash latał i obserwował taflę.  
-Teraz. Szarża! - krzyknął Lucas. Stworek wyskoczył za zdziwionym Heracrossem.  
-Zwarcie! - rozkazał Phil. Smash obrócił się i zaczął okładać Marstompa. Cios po ciosie. Kopniecie po kopnięciu – Rzut sejsmiczny! - dodał. Żuk złapał rywala i zapikował w dół. Potężny kontakt z ziemią jednak nie znokautował ziemno-wodnego potwora.  
-Mega Pięść! - krzyknął Lucas. Cios doszedł w odsłoniętą szczęka Smasha, oszołamiając go przy okazji. Navy przegryzł wargę – Jeszcze raz to samo …  
-Kontra! - rozkazał. Pokemon wyprowadził kolejny atak, ale tym razem Żuk był na niego przygotowany. Otrzymał dość silny prosty w brzuch, po czym odpłacił się pięknym za na dobre. Jego pieść zabłysnęła, aby sekundę później wysłać Marstompa do krainy Morfeusza. Smash, lekko obolały powstał. Phil uśmiechnął się. Dwa do jednego. Lucas odwołał Pokemona, a następnie rzucił Greatball. Biała poświata ukryła się wodzie – W co on gra ...  
-Tornado – rzekł Lider. Navy zdziwił się.  
-Smoczy atak … - analizował na szybko. Potężne wir powietrza utworzył się przed Heracrossem – Złap się czegoś mocno! - Smash położył się i chwycił krawędzi podestu. Jednak tornado było silniejsze. Kilka chwil późnij, Żuk wirował wraz z nim, ale nic mu się nie działo – Co do … - Phil zmrużył oczy.  
-Zjedz go – powiedział uśmiechnięty Lucas. Zdziwiło to wyzywającego. Wir ustał, zaś Smash utrzymywał się w powietrzu. Nagle z wody coś wyskoczyło. Coś czerwonego i dużego. Żuk zobaczył tylko potężna szczęką.

-Gyarados! - krzyknął zaskoczony. Do tego czerwony – Ale …  
-On jest z Lake Of Rage – rzekł Triton – Lucas sam go złapał kilka miesięcy temu. Nie spodziewałem się, że nim już walczysz.  
-Zadziwiam cię braciszku? - zakpił. Phil spojrzał wpierw na kumpla Kaoriego, po czym na lidera – Zdziwiony? Triton to były Mistrz Zhery, a ja byłem członkiem Elitarnej Czwórki, ale twój koleżka musiał go pokonać i mnie zdegradować.  
-Młody uspokój się! - krzyknął szatyn – Dalej nie zaakceptowałeś tego? To było prawie siedem lat temu.  
-Zastąpiłeś mnie – warknął Lucas, po czym spojrzał na Gyaradosa – Ale odbije sobie to na tobie. Mam nadzieje, że nie będziesz zły, ale mój Pokemon był strasznie głodny.  
-Nie chwal dnia, przed zachodem słońca – odparł Navy. Lider zaśmiał się – Patrz. Smash! Żarcie! - niebieskowłosy chłopak śmiał się dalej, ale przestał gdy zobaczył, jak Heracross otwiera paszczę jego smoka.  
-To niemożliwe! - krzyknął. Teraz to Phil się śmiał – Arr. Smocza wściekłość!  
-Uciekaj! - rozkazał Carnowski, ale to nie było możliwe – O cholera! Smash! - potężny niebieski strumień uderzył w plecy Żuka, posyłając go na bandę. To był koniec tej rudny. Phil odwołał swojego podopiecznego, po czym spojrzał na Rai'a – Tylko nie bądź głównym daniem – Pikachu uderzył go ogonem w kolano, a następnie wskoczył na pole walki – Pior …  
-Wodospad! - Gyarados stworzył potężna fale wody, która pędziła w kierunku myszy. Navy wiedział, że ma jeden ruch może to zakończyć.  
-Plan E – rozkazał. Pikachu zerknął na trenera, nie wierząc w to co słyszy –Wiem, ale musimy spróbować. Umiesz to – Rai wyraził swoją wątpliwość, ale zaczął przeskakiwać po kładkach. Jego ciało zaczęło otaczać elektryczność.  
-Elektroakcja – rzekł z podziwem Triton – Dawno tego nie widziałem.  
-Coś czuje, że to nie to – mruknął Kaori. Znał tego chłopaka i widział jak staje się trenerem. Zwykła akcja nie była w jego stylu, zwłaszcza nazywając to planem. Tymczasem Rai czuł potężna moc, która przepływała przez niego. Tysiące voltów o natężeniu setek amperów, tańczyły wokół jego ciała. Niezwykłe uczucie. Pokemon był kilka skoków od smoka  
-Teraz. Elektroogon! - Pikachu wybił, poprzez elektryczność, w górę. Cała ta moc z gromadziła się wokół ogona Rai'a, który teraz błyskał intensywnym światłem. Gyarados nie wiedział nawet co się stało. Siła była tak potężna, że rzuciła go na pobliską ścianę, całkowicie go nokautując. Lucas otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Tego się akurat nie spodziewał – Jest! -Rai ciężko dyszał, po czym padł – Cholera. R dasz jeszcze radę? - ogon myszy padła na kładkę. Phil zrobił kilka susów i podniósł swojego przyjaciela – Dobra robota -wrócił na swoje miejsce. Pikachu był wykończony.

-Koniec tego. Kingdra – przerośnięty konik morski pojawił się polu bitwy. Navy sprawdził go Pokedexie i nie był zadowolony. Jedynie smocze ataki byłyby super efektywne, a jedynie Lizard znał smoczy atak. No ale on był ognistym Pokiem, więc jeden wodny cios mógłby go pokonać.  
-Wierze w ciebie – Phil wyciągnął ostatnią deskę ratunku – Toad! - rzucił Pokeball, z które wydobył się niebieski krokodyl. Croconaw gotował się do walki.  
Napięcie rosło wraz z każdą sekundą. Z jednej strony areny Phil, wyzywający trener z Yellow Town oraz ewolucja jego drugiego Pokemona. Croconaw uśmiechał się złowieszczo, pokazując swoje kły rywalowi. Chciał go nastraszyć, ale chyba mu nie wyszło.  
Z drugiej strony stał Lucas, Lider Sali oraz jego Kingdra. Smoczy Pokemon, przypominający przerośniętego konika morskiego, gotował się do ataku. Wiedział, że ma przewagę nad wodnym stworkiem, zaś jego trener wiedział co zrobić.  
Z daleka całą sytuacje obserwowało dwóch Mistrzów Zhery – były i obecny. Każdy z nich w głębi duszy dopingował swojego faworyta, jednak Kaori wyczuł łatwy zarobek. Jak zwykle.  
-Stawiam stówkę na Phila – rzekł. Triton prychnął – Wchodzisz?  
-Głupio się pytasz – uścisnęli sobie dłonie – Młody masz to wygrać, albo zapomnij o nowej desce! - Lucas wywrócił oczami. -To będz … - ktoś otworzył drzwi do sali. Członkowie Elitarnej Czwórki spojrzeli na postać.  
-Wyzywam Lidera! Tu i teraz! - rzekł żeński głos. Ton jej głosu pokazywał na nie wyobrażalną pewność siebie.  
-Ustaw się kolejce Ten Ten – powiedział Phil, nie odrywając oczów od Pokemona Lucasa.  
-Co ty tu robisz?! - krzyknęła Claire. Rai uderzył się w czoło – Czemu mnie śledzisz?  
-Zamknij pysk w końcu. Mam dosyć twojego gadania – warknął Navy. Dziewczyna zdziwiła się agresją swojego ziomka z miasta. Nie potrafiła pojąć, że miał trudnego rywala, to jeszcze musiał słuchać jej krzyków – Zacznijmy w końcu. Toad wodna broń – krokodyl wypluł potężny wodny strumień w konika morskiego. Kingdra uskoczyła przed atakiem, samemu wyprowadzając ten sam cios. Croconaw zirytował się.  
-Oddech smoka – rozkazał Lucas, a jego stworek wypluł w kierunku rywala niebieski strumień.  
-Unik i Lodowy Kieł – Toad zaczął skakać po kładkach, omijając promień, zbliżając się do smoczego pokemona. Jego kły otoczyła niebieska poświata. Skoczył i otworzył pysk. Był centymetry od celu, ale Kindgra odskoczyła, po czym wypluła niebieski promień w odsłoniętego krokodyla. Wleciał do wody – Cholera. Nurkuj! - rozkazał. Toad zanurzył się.  
-Nurkuj i oddech smoka – rzekł Lider. Jego konik morski zniknął w wodzie.  
-Dobrze ci tak! - krzyknęła Claire. Była zadowolona z problemów Phila – Przegrasz to, tak samo jak z Jessicą. Lepiej odpuść to sobie - Navy obrócił się i podszedł do rywalki – Co?  
-Gdybyś nie była kobietą, to dawno dostałabyś w mordę. Woda sodowa uderzyła ci do głowy. Myślisz, że jak miałaś przewagę nad Jessicą, bo złapałaś ptaka coś znaczy? - zapytał grobowym głosem. Ten Ten cofnęła się - Przyjaźniliśmy się prawie pięć lat, a ty chcesz to zepsuć? Myślisz, że twoje słowa mnie ranią? Nie. Napędzają mnie abym był jeszcze lepszym. Możesz sobie zdobywać odznaki, wygrywać konkursy ale nigdy nie będziesz lepsza od mnie. Nigdy – wrócił na swoje miejsce. Spojrzał na Kingdre, którą krążyła nad polem walki – Kończmy to. Twój Pokemon jest szybszy od mojego – zwrócił się do Lucasa – Ale gdyby tak zmniejszyć temperaturę na ogonie?  
-O czym ty … - przerwał widząc jak Toad wyskakuje z wody, po czym zanurza lodowe kły w ogonie jego podopiecznego, który ryknął z bólu. Phil kazał wyprowadzić lodową pięść, po czym dobić go Lodowym Promieniem. Pieść krokodyla zaświeciła na niebiesko, aby następnie uderzyć w ciało smoka, wysyłając go w powietrze. Sekundę później, potężny jasno błękitny promień zmierzał w ciągle zmieszaną i zaskoczoną Kingdrę. Cios doszedł celu, powodując, że Pokemon Lucasa został zamrożony. To był koniec walki. Croconaw czekał na kolejny rozkaz – Wow.  
-Wygrałem – poinformował wszystkich Phil, przywołując swojego Pokemona. Lider odwołał swojego podopiecznego, dalej nie wierząc co się stało. Triton podszedł do Navy'ego i wręczył Water Badge – Dzięki – przyglądnął się błyskotce. Trzecia odznaka była jego.  
-Dobra walka – odparł członek Elitarnej Czwórki. Lucas podszedł do Phila.  
-Miałeś farta – rzekł. Kaori gotował się ze złości – Miałeś farta i tyle – dodał. Triton chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Navy go wyprzedził.  
-Mów sobie co chcesz, ale ja chociaż nie uciekam przed Teamem Steam i nie łamie zarządzenia dziewięćdziesiąt trzy a – Lucas otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Nawet Fenix był pod wrażeniem – Blue oraz Gold poinformowali już kogo trzeba, więc spodziewaj się smutnych panów z Ligi. Triton przykro mi, że masz brata tchórza. Mam nadzieje, że kiedyś z tobą za walczę - spojrzał na zmieszaną Claire – Powodzenia Double Ten. Przyda ci się – obrócił się, po czym wyszedł z budynku.  
-A może ten dzień nie jest taki zły? - pomyślał patrząc na morze. Teraz mógł trochę odpocząć, ale wpierw musiał udać się do Centrum Pokemon.

* * *

-Kocham słońce – rzekła opalająca się Jessica. Plaża Seanport z od razu stała się jej ulubionym miejscem – A ty Ali?  
-Trochę – jej koleżanka leżała pod parasolem i czytała jakieś czasopismo – Chociaż jest dla mnie zdecydowanie za ciepło – Ruda zaśmiała się – Nie masz poczucia winy, że poszliśmy z Philem na stadion? Wiesz, wspierać go i tak dalej.  
-Nie – odparła przewracając się na plecy. Spoglądnęła na różowowłosą dziewczynę – Nic a nic. Jak ma okres i zmiany nastrój to jego sprawa. Przecież kazał nam się od pieprzyć, po tym jak ubrudziłaś sosem jego ulubioną koszulką. No i jest na tyle dorosły, że da sobie radę. Ja chce się opalać! A i powiedz, czy zrobiłaś to specjalnie czy przypadkiem? - Ali nie odpowiedziała – Specjalnie. Wiedziałam.  
-Odczep się – rzekła – To był wypadek.  
-Jasne – zakpiła – Nie kłam. Marny sposób na podryw, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć.  
-O co ci chodzi? - zapytała zirytowana. Jessica podeszła do niej – No mów, albo nie.  
-Podoba ci się, przyznaj się – powiedziała. Aliyah przewróciła oczami – No przyznaj. Widziałam ten błysk w twoim oku, gdy szliście we dwoje do lodziarni. Chciałaś zrobić z tego randkę – usiadła koło niej – Jak chcesz, to mogę dać ci kilka rad ...  
-Nie wiem o czym mówił – odparła lekko zmieszana. – Słuchaj. Znam Phila dłużej od ciebie i wiem jak on myśli. Szybciej ty mu się spodobasz niż ja – westchnęła. – I jak chcesz powiedzieć, że zniknęła na pięć lat, to sobie daruj. To nie był mój wybór i codziennie tęskniłam za Philem oraz Lurem. Mimo że to skończeni idioci, to brakowało mi nich. Wypadów nad wodę, przekrętów Lure'a, aby tylko zarobić kasę na słodycze, bawienia się z Pokemonami w laboratorium doktor Jasmine. Brakowało mi ...  
-Phila – dokończyła za nią Ruda. Ali ponownie wywróciła oczami – Nie mów, że nie. Najbardziej ci jego brakowało. Przecież widać, że on …

-Kto? - zapytał pojawiający się znienacka Navy z Rai'em na barku. Wyglądał na całkowicie wyluzowanego i gotowego do pływania – Kto dba i kogo?  
-Nieważne – rzekła Jess – Jak walka?  
-Prócz tego, że pojawiała się Claire i wkurzyła mnie, to nie było źle – powiedział biorąc napój – Wyrównana, pełna zwrotów akcji, ciekawych taktyk. Nawet zakład się pojawił – otworzył puszkę – A wy o czym gadacie ?  
-Nie ważne – mruknęła Ali, po czym wstała – Masz odznakę? - Phil kiwnął głową na tak – Gratuluje – przytuliła kolegę. Ruda zachichotała – A tobie o co chodzi? - zapytała puszczając Navy'ego. Jess uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo – Hmm? - Lysy obrócił nią, po czym wrzucił ją sobie na barki – Puszczaj mnie! Puszczaj mnie do jasnej cholery!  
-Później – rzekł idąc powoli w stronę wody – Najpierw ochłoniesz – zaśmiał się - bo wiem, że na informację o Claire gotujesz się w środku i masz ochotę kogoś pobić. Jak już kogoś chcesz, to możesz mnie, ale wpierw popływasz sobie – śmiał się. Ali dalej krzyczała, aby ja puścić, zaś Jessica, która przyglądała się temu z daleka, uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym zabrała magazyn. Wiedziała, że musi dać tym dwojgu czas.

Park w Seanport City był urokliwym miejscem. Może nie tak pięknym jak ogrody Serenity City, ale tutaj można było odpocząć od codziennych spraw. Od pełnych plaż, przepełnionych klubów. Przyjść i zrelaksować się. Albo spotkać się z przyjacielem. Tak jak młody Oak, który siedział na ławce i co jakiś czas zerkał na zegarek.  
-Jesteś w końcu – mruknął Blue do Red'a, który usiadł koło niego. Pikachu wskoczył na jego kolana – Co jest?  
-Słuchaj – zaczął mistrz świata – Pamiętasz tego gościa o którym mi mówiłeś? Tego zielonowłosego?  
-N – wycedził przez zęby – Pamiętam. Mam porachunki z nim. Nie dość, że gra nie fair to jeszcze tchórzy i unika walki ze mną. Jak go dorwę …  
-Jest kolejka – powiedział Satoshi – Ja jestem pierwszy i jak go dorwę, to skończy w plastikowym worku. Nie mówiłem ci o tym, ponieważ dotyczyło to Nimbasy City oraz …  
-White – skończył za niego. Red schował twarz w dłoniach i przez chwile milczał – No mów w końcu. Jaka to tajemnica do jasnej cholery?! - jego były rywal podniósł głowę, po czym wziął w duży wdech.  
-White to … moja dziewczyna – z trudem przeszło mu to przez gardło. Blue otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia, po czym prawie spadł – Nikomu o tym nie mówiłem, ponieważ bałem się właśnie takiej reakcji.  
-Nie wierze – rzekł Oak – Nie wierze, abyś ty wyrwał taką gorącą laskę! Ty, mały Satoshi, który ma tylko kilku przyjaciół, zdobył serce jednej z najładniejszych dziewczyn jakich ten świat widział?! - Red prychnął, po czym pokazał mu zdjęcie swoje i White – Dobra. Jeśli to twoja dziewczyna i za pewnie ją kochasz, to czemu tak się jej boisz?  
-Nie wiedziała kim jestem. Nie wiedziała bardzo długo kim naprawdę jestem. Uważała, że jestem jakimś zagubiony trenerem z Kanto, który zwiedza Unove. A ja głupi, uważałem że pokochała tamtego Reda i jak dowie się kim jestem, to mnie zostawi. Tego dnia pokłóciliśmy się o coś. Pewnie chodziło o Blacka. White wściekła się i wybiegła w miasto, a ja za nią – znów schował twarz w dłoniach – Wtedy zjawi się N – Blue zacisnął pieść na sam dźwięk tego imienia - Mieliśmy konflikt od samego początku. On chciał mnie przekonać do swoich racji, a ja dalej trzymałem się swojego. Wiesz, że jestem upartym osłem – zaśmiał się - Później zdałem sobie sprawę, że cały czas chodziło o White. On ją kochał i przy każdym spotkaniu dawał wyraźnie o tym znać, a ja głupi nie widziałem tych sygnałów. Gdy zostaliśmy parą, to wpadł w amok. Porwał nią, aby przekonać, że to on zasługuje na jej miłość. Tego dnia. Prawie na moich oczach. Pobiegłem do Centrum i zabrałem go – Oak spojrzał pytająco na kolegę - Mojego najlepszego towarzysza – podniósł głowę – i moją najlepszą broń. Poleciałem do Relic Castle …

* * *

Biegł.

Biegł jak szalony. Każda sekunda mogła zaważyć na jego losie. Na ich losie. Nie rozglądał się na boki. Nie podziwiał piękna otaczającego go. Tylko biegł.  
Minął właśnie stare kolumny, ale jego myśli były gdzie indziej. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak głupi był. Przez cały ten rok ... przez cały związek. Okłamywał ją. Okłamywał jej bliskich. Okłamywał nawet sam siebie! Stał się kimś, kim nie chciał. Skrzywdził kogoś kogo naprawdę kochał i z kim był szczęśliwy.  
Potknął się i upadł. Zaklął siarczyście, czując piasek między zębami. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, pierwszy Pokemon oraz najwierniejszy towarzysz motywował go aby powstał jak najszybciej. Red zacisnął pieści. Był gotów nawet zabić tego parszywego gnoja. Był gotów popełnić najgorszą zbrodnię, aby tylko ją uratować. White była dla niego wszystkim.  
Powstał i poprawił czapkę. Pikachu ruszył, a Red tuż za nim. Nie było już odwrotu. Decyzja została podjęta. Kości zostały rzucone. Obaj wbiegli do zamku, a następnie w miejsce gdzie stoczyła się walka dwóch legend tego regionu.  
-White! - krzyknął trener z Pallet Town, mając nadzieje, że są tu jeszcze. N mógł już dawno zniknąć. Zrobić jej coś i uciec.  
-Red! - odkrzaczył jakiś żeński głos. Satoshi poczuł, że kamień spada mu z serca. Są tu jeszcze. Wbiegł do sali tronowej – Red! - przerażona White krzyknęła ponownie. Była przywiązana do tronu. N stał tuż obok niej.  
-Spokojnie kochana – powiedział bawiąc się jej włosami. Krew Reda aż się gotowała – Witaj przyjacielu.  
-Puść ją – rzekł grobowym i głosem – To sprawa między nami …  
-Nie sądzę – odparł N – Ona jest tak samo ważnym ogniwem tego, jak my dwaj. Chociaż ja jestem szczery, a nie jak ty – rzucił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie – Mistrzu Świata.  
-Co? - zapytał zaskoczona White. Red zacisnął pieść.  
-Tak moja droga – odpowiedział – Red Satoshi to Mistrz Świata, który pokonał mistrzów czterech regionów. Zdobywca czterdziestu odznak. Pokonany tylko przez jednego człowieka, aż do dziś. Ja zamierza powtórzyć ten wyczyn …  
-Naprawdę? - zakpił Red powoli zbliżając się do N - Uważasz, ze pokonasz Milczącego Trenera z Pallet Town? Cień z Mt Silver? -spojrzał na White. W jej oczach dostrzegł prośbę, aby to nie była prawda. Aby słowa N był kłamstwem – On ma rację, wybacz mi, że cie okłamywałem. Jestem Mistrzem Świata i jestem gotów poświecić wszystko, aby ją odzyskać! - przekręcił czapkę. Pikachu gotował się do walki. Były lider Teamu Plasma zaśmiał się – Jeśli wygrasz to odejdę i zapomnę o Unova oraz White – dziewczyna nie mogła w to uwierzyć – Ale ja wygram to uwolnisz nią i znikniesz. Raz na zawsze. Zgadasz się?  
-Oczywiście. Poczekaj kochanie, pozbędę się szkodnika – N zaczął powoli schodzić po schodach.  
-Red jeśli przegrasz, to przysięgam na Arceusa, że cię znajdę i wykastruje! - krzyknęła. Milczący trener uśmiechnął się złowieszczo – On ma plan – pomyślała. On zawsze ma plan.  
-Dam cię fory – zakpił Mistrz Świata – Jeden na trzech. I tylko trzy Pokemony. Pasuje ci?  
-Jesteś strasznie pewny siebie – zaśmiał się N, po czym wypuścił Carracosta, Zoroarka oraz Klinklanga – Ty pewnie użyjesz tej myszy z Kanto ...  
-Nie – w jego dłonie pojawił się dziwny Pokeball. Fioletowy z wielkim napisem M. White poznała go. Master Ball. – Mam kogoś specjalnego – rzucił kulę. Wysoki biały stwór o fioletowym ogonie wydostał się. Jego oczy płonęły na niebiesko.  
-Co … co .. to jest … - wyjąkał porywacz. Jego Pokemony były przerażone.  
-Czyżby to był … - White nie mogła uwierzyć. Red jest legendarny trenerem, a ten stwór to słynny Mewtwo?!  
-Tak White – odezwał się Pokemon. Dziewczyna była zaszokowana. Mewtow spojrzał na N, który już nie był tak pewny siebie – Red przyjacielu. To on porwał twoją ukochaną? - milczący trener nie musiał odpowiadać –Pozwolisz, że się nimi zajmę – spojrzał na podopiecznych Na, którzy stali jak wryci. Klona Mew otoczyła dziwna, niebieska aura. Pokemony byłego Lidera Team Plasma padły jeden po drugim. Nawet Zoroark, który powinien być odporny na takie ataki, nie mógł znieść siły tego psychicznego ciosu. To był koniec – Uwolnij nią. Tak jak obiecałeś … - Red ruszył w kierunku rywala, zaś w jego ręce coś błysnęło – Nie – Mewtwo, używając swych mocy, podniósł trenera i podszedł do niego. Nóż upadł na ziemie – Wiem jakie emocje tobą szargają, ale nie pozwól aby gniew pchnął cię do tego. Spójrz na nią – Red obrócił w głowę w kierunku White, która płakała – Chcesz resztę życia, żałować tej jednej chwili przyjacielu? Pokazałeś mi czym jest dobro i przyjaźń, gdy czułem złość na cały świat. Miałeś być moim przewodnikiem, ale nawet i przewodnik czasem się gubi. Idź do niej. – puścił Reda. Ten kiwnął głową, po czym pobiegł w kierunku White. Uwolnił ją, a następnie bardzo mocno przytulił. Czuł się spokojny.  
Zielonowłosy trener odwołał swe Pokemony, obrócił się plecami do całej sytuacji i powoli zaczął zmierzać kierunku wyjścia. Czuł się upokorzony, jego ideały uderzył o próg. Jego przybrany ojciec miał racje. Mógł pozwolić mu stworzyć Gensecta, ale teraz było już za późno. Zniszczył go.  
-To nie koniec – rzekł N. Mewtwo spojrzał jak rywal jego przyjaciela oddala się.

* * *

Red spojrzał w niebo. Cieszył się, że mógł się komuś wygadać.

-Tak było. Później porozmawialiśmy szczerze. Opowiedziałem prawdziwą historie i obiecałem, że przestanę podróżować. Że zostanę w Unova, z nią. Jaki ja byłem głupi. – znów schował ręce w dłoniach - Ja nie potrafię żyć bez podróży. Później była ta nieszczęsna Nimbasa City. Zrobiłem to, co ty robisz ….  
-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zostawiłeś dziewczynę samą w hotelu, po czym przyleciałeś do Zhery? -zapytał. Red niestety kiwnął głową – Jesteś większym dupkiem od mnie.  
-Dzięki – zakpił milczący trener – Gdy Jasmine powiedziała mi o wizycie White i Bianci, obserwowałem ich przylot. Wtedy spotkałem go ponownie. Po dość burzliwej rozmowie, obiecał nie krzywdzić jej, jeśli nie pomogę wam. Złamał umowę. Skrzywdził White, a wiesz jak kończą osoby które skrzywdzą moich bliskich – zacisnął pieść,  
-Tak wiem. Zabawa w szóstej klasie i to jak uderzyłem Green – mruknął Blue, przypominaj sobie o pobiciu przez Reda – Przepraszałem cię, za odwet moich fanatyków czy nie?  
-Jakieś osiem razy – odparł – Zaspokoiłeś ciekawość?  
-Tak – powiedział Blue, po czym podał mu przedmiot – White dała mi to przed odlotem – Red przyjrzał się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech – Mówiła, że będziesz wiedział co z tym zrobić.  
-Pozytywka Na – poinformował go – Chyba Bill będzie miał robotę z montażem systemu GPS do niego. Wtedy namierzymy go przyjacielu  
-Widać twoja dziewczyna jest cwańsza od ciebie – zaśmiał się Blue – Widziała cię wtedy.  
-Wiem – odparł – Ale ja nie potrafię spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie po tym co zrobiłem. Mam nadzieje, że mi wybaczy …  
-Wybaczy – poklepał przyjaciela po barku – Uwierz mi na słowo, ale lepiej do niej zadzwoń. Jednak teraz skupmy się na Steamie, bo nie pasują mi ich zachowanie. Mają dwie legendy na wyciągniecie ręki i odchodzą. To jest zbyt dziwne.  
-Niech Silver dalej węszy – odparł Red, po czym spojrzał na horyzont – Powiedz tak szczerze. Czemu nie odpuścisz i nie zostawisz tego Kaoriemu? Masz swoje sprawy w Kanto …  
-Nie wiem – wszedł mu słowo – Coś mnie trzyma i każe dalej prowadzić to śledztwo. Mając Ruby'ego, Silvera, Golda, ciebie, Kaoriego oraz Phila dam sobie rade – Santoshi zaśmiał się – Co?  
-Wymieniłeś młodego. Jednak się do niego przekonałeś? - zapytał z zadowolenie. Blue pokiwał głową.  
-Nie do końca. Phil ma cholernie duży potencjał, wie jak wykorzystywać przewagi typów i potrafi adaptować się do każdej sytuacji, lecz dalej to Świeżak. Musi nabrać doświadczenia, ale ja mam dziwne wrażenie, że on jest jakiś sposób powiązany z Zerem i całym tym bajzlem. -westchnął, po czym spojrzał na SmartGeara – Zbieram się. Umówiłem się z dwoma oszołomami w barze, aby omówić kolejne kroki. Jak coś, to daj znać – wstał i odszedł. Red spojrzał na swojego Pikachu, który biegał po parku, po czym wyjął komórkę. Zerknął na zdjęcie White na tle wielkiego młynu. Wybrał numer. Kilka sekund później usłyszał znajomy głos.  
-Hej Green, przepraszam, że nie dzwoniłem, ale mam urwanie głowy. Masz chwilę aby udzielić rady pewnemu głupkowi? – uśmiechnął się słysząc odpowiedź.  
Dzień powoli chyli się ku końcowi. Plaża pustoszała, ale Phil i jego przyjaciele dalej bawili się w najlepsze. Nie wiedzieli, że w oddali obserwuje ich Persie - prawa ręka Zera oraz druga najważniejsza osoba w Team Steam.  
-Baw się póki możesz łysolu. Gdy się zmierzymy, to będzie twój koniec ...

* * *

**Parę dni później, Droga 410**

Odpoczynek. Zasłużona przerwa po kilku dniowej wędrowce. Musieli zrobić koło, bo Maks nie chciał iść przez National Park. Przez dwunastolatek i jego starszą siostrę, stracili dzień.  
Phil przyglądnął się płytce jaką dał mu Gold parę dni temu. Napisane czarnym markerem X3. Nie miał pojęcia co to jest dokładnie jest, jednak Techniczna Maszyna wykrywa to jako TM. Tyle, że nie było opisu co dokładnie robi ten atak i jakiego jest typu. Zastanawiające skąd Hibiki miął tą płytkę. Wyglądała na jakaś testową wersje czy coś. I czemu dał to akurat Philowi? Nie mógł sam tego użyć?  
Carnowski postanowił zaryzykować. Wyciągnął niewielkie urządzanie przypominające odtwarza CD, a następnie mały Pokeball. Wsadził tajemniczy TM do napędu, który zamknął, zaś kule do odpowiedniego doku. Urządzenie wskazało kompatybilność Pokemona oraz ciosu. Sygnalizowało, że jest gotowe do pracy. Phil zawahał się.  
-Co o tym myślisz? - zapytał Rai'a, który dotychczas jadł jabłko. Pikachu też nie był pewny – Nie mogę tego nawet sprawdzić, ale Abi może go poznać. Zobaczymy co będzie – nacisnął przycisk. Maszyna wskazał potencjalny czas – Za dwie minuty się przekonamy – położył Techniczna Maszynę na ziemi.  
-Phil – Jessica podeszła do niego – Daleko jeszcze do Dardusk City, bo powoli kończą nam się zapasy.  
-Niby dwa dni drogi, ale wiesz jak to jest – wzruszył ramionami. Ruda pokiwała głową, po czym usiadła koło niego i zerknęła na urządzenie – Nie pytaj się …  
-To ta płyta? - zapytała. Navy prychnął – Uznam to za tak. Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł? Nie wiesz co to jest …  
-I jak nie użyje to się nie dowiem. Jedynie Abi może się tego nauczyć, czyli istnieje duża szansa, że to psychiczny atak. A on jest mu potrzebny, jak woda rybie. Jak mam używać go do walki, jeśli umie tylko teleportować się? - zapytał. Jessica zmieszała się – Wiem co sobie myślisz … - coś piknęło – Już? - podniósł urządzanie. Wyjął Pokeball z doku. Kula automatycznie zwiększyła swój rozmiar.  
-Aaa! - krzyknął Maks wyskakując z krzaków. Natychmiast podbiegł do Rudej i schował za nią – Pająk! Wielki pająk tam jest! Zabij!  
-Co? - zapytała zaskoczona. Z krzaków wyszedł pająk – Aaa! Co to jest?! - krzyknęła. Rai tarzał się ze śmiechu.  
-Aradios – rzekł Phil sprawdzając stwora w Pokedexie. Wstał i podrzucił Pokeball – Jest czuły na psychiczne ataki. Czas na ciebie Abi! - rzucił kule, z którego wyłonił się Abra - Użyj nowego ciosu – Pokemon spojrzał pytająco na trenera – No tego czego się nauczyłeś. Abi weź nie udawaj greka … - Stworek nie rozumiał polecenia. Phil westchnął – No dobra. Wracaj – odwołał Pokemona – Zabije Golda -wycedził przez zęby, biorący kolejny Pokeball - Lizard! - Charmelon wydostał się z kuli. Był gotów do przypiekania – Miotacz Og … - Aradios uciekł – No ja pierdo … - uderzył pięścią o drzewo. O dziwo nie czuł bólu. Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na niego. Phil złapał się za głowę.  
-W porządku? - zapytała Jessica wstając. Navy nie odpowiedział, tylko odszedł.  
-Co jest … - Ali minęła Carnowskiego – Phil? - nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Łysy zniknął za drzewami – Co z nim? - nikt nie wiedział.

* * *

-Chodź do mnie – słyszał w swojej głowie. Głos zdawał mu się dziwnie znajomy, ale zarazem obcy. Czuł jak coś go przyciąga. Jak każe mu iść. Szedł nieznanym mu kierunku – Chodź do mnie – odezwał się inny. Chociaż on bardziej to wysyczał. Poczuł delikatny ból w miejscu gdzie ten dziwny wąż wbił mu kły. Nie kontrolował swojego ciała – Śpij – zemdlał. Ciało upadło na ziemi, naprzeciw starej rezydencji. W oknie pojawiła się para czerwonych oczów.

* * *

Ali, Jess oraz Maks szukali Phila. Z początku myśleli ze poszedł się przejść, ale nie wracał już kolejną godzinę, a powoli zaczynało się robić ciemno.  
-Będzie padać – rzekł Młody patrząc w niebo. Chmury stawały się coraz gęstsze i czarniejsze - Musimy tego idiotę znaleźć.  
-Odezwał się inteligent – prychnęła Ali – Naucz się czytać mapę, to pogadamy – Rai, który siedział na jej barku zaśmiał się.  
-Ej! - krzyknął Maks – To nie moja wina i czemu go tak bronisz?! Kto mu kazał iść do tego lasu?! No kto … - Jessica uderzyła go w tył głowy – Za co?! - pokazała mu aby się zamknął.  
-Dzięki – mruknęła Aliyah, po czym spojrzała na Lizarda, który próbował wytropić swojego trenera- Nie wiem czy to dobrym pomyśl, ale …  
-Nie mamy lepszego – dokończyła za nią Ruda – Dobra Jaszczurka. Szukaj Phila – Charmelon postukał się w czoło – Wiem, że psem nie jesteś, ale masz najlepszy węch. No i jak na ciebie wpadnie Aradios, to chociaż jakoś się go przegonisz. Dobra? - Pokemon pokiwał głową, po czym ruszył. Ali była tuż za nim. Ruda złapała Młodego i odsunęła go na bezpieczną odległość - Maks możesz darować sobie te teksty o Philu?  
-Cze .. - uśmiechnął się złowieszczo - Podoba cię ...  
-Nie kończ - przerwała mu zerkając czy Ali nie patrzy - Nie mi, tylko jej. Nie przyzna się do tego, ale ja to czuję. Widziałeś jaka reakcja była - kiwnął głową - Proszę, daruj sobie te teksty w jej obecności. Nie chce zaczynać wojny. I morda kubeł, jasne?  
-Jasne - odparł. Spojrzeli jak Rai podniósł się. Wyglądał jakby coś zauważył  
-Co jest? - zapytała Ali, a mysz wskazał na miejsce. Dostrzegli starą, drewnianą rezydencje oraz postać, która leżała przed nią -Phil! - krzyknęła. Pobiegli do Navy'ego, który powoli odzyskiwał przytomność.  
-Moja głowa – mruknął. Lizard pomógł wstać swojemu trenerowi – Dzięki L. Co ja tu robię? - spojrzał na stary dom – Cholera.  
-Wkurzyłeś się na tego Aradiosa i poszedłeś w las – odpowiedział Maks – I chyba coś cie ukąsiło – wskazał na jego kark. Phil zaklnał w duchu. Musiał zauważyć te cholerne kły. No musiał.  
Ali przyjrzała się śladom, mówiąc że powinien to zobaczyć lekarz, zaś Navy bagatelizował to. Ciotka miała rację – gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, o tych wizjach to byłoby nieciekawie. Uznali by go za czuba. Wszyscy, no może prócz Aliyah, Jasmine oraz jego braci. Zaczęło kropić.  
-Super – mruknął Phil widząc chmury. Odwołał Charmelona – Chyba nie mamy wyboru – spojrzał na wszystkich. Kiwnęli głową na tak - Idę przodem. Rai jak coś, to wal piorunem bez rozkazu - Pikachu kiwnął główką. Weszli do rezydencji, zaś w jednym oknie zaświeciła się złowieszcza para oczów ...

Ból. Potężny, przeszywający każdy centymetr jego mózgu, odbijający się od ścian czaszki. Phil podniósł głowę. Wszystko było otoczone mgłą.  
-Gorzej nic kac – mruknął, zastanawiając co jest grane. Wpierw weszli do tego domu. W ostatniej chwili, bo rozpadało się na dobre. Później zaczęli szukać jakiegoś kominka czy czegoś takiego. Usłyszeli dziwny śmiech. Złowrogi. Nie było fajnie. Bardzo nie fajnie. W końcu znaleźli ten przeklęty pokój. Chichot był coraz większy i większy. Później zmieniły się w krzyk Maksa, darcie się Jessici oraz pisk Ali. Ostatnie co Phil zobaczył, to para czerwonych oczów. Wtedy usnął albo znów zemdlał.  
-Gdzie ja jestem? Rai? - podniósł się. Jego Pikachu nie było przy boku. Sprawdził pasek – Co do … -nie było kul. Żadnej. Przestraszył się – Spokojnie, musi być jakieś wyjaśnienie …  
-Phil … - usłyszał za sobą. Włosy stanęły mu dęba, ale głos był dziwnie znajomy.  
-Babcia? - zapytał obracając się, ale nikogo nie było. Był coraz bardziej przerażony – Co tu się dzieje – spojrzał w dal – Nie …. to nie możliwe – padł na kolana, widząc obraz zniszczonego miasta – Yellow Town – usłyszał syczenie. Podniósł głowę – To chyba żart?! - krzyknął natychmiast wstając. Z pobliskich krzaków zaczęły wypełzać węże – K*rwa to chyba żart!  
-Twoja zguba nadchodzi – syczały. Phil zaczął biec. Mijał doszczętne spalone budynki, szkielety na ławkach. Strach rósł wraz z każdą sekundą. Skręcił tuż obok laboratorium ciotki. Wiedział, że tam im ucieknie. Znał ten teren bardzo dobrze. Obrócił się i zobaczył mnóstwo węży, który pełzły za nim zadziwiająco szybko.  
-K*rwa! - uderzył o coś twardego – Co tu tutaj robi ta pieprzona ściana?! - wykrzyczał widząc ceglaną ścianę trzech. Serce biło coraz mocniej. Słyszał oddech. Wstał i już miał zawracać, ale zauważył jak w pojawia się gady. Cofnął się – Co tutaj jest grane?!  
-Czas na ciebie – syczały, ale nie podchodziły. Jakby czegoś oczekiwały. Navy zacisnął pieść. Zdziwił się. W jego prawej dłoni coś było.  
-Pokeball – szepnął widząc czerwono białą kulę. Jego mózg eksplodował. To nie miało sensu! – Jazda! - rzucił przedmiot. Lucario opuścił swoją kryjówkę i stanął przed Philem, chcą go uratować. Navy pierwszy raz po czuł, że ma przewagę.  
-Zguba! - węże zaczęły owijać się wokół siebie, tworząc dziwną postać.  
-Darkai – rzekł Lucario. Carnowski otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia – Jestem gotów do walki – Phil spojrzał na boki. Teraz byli na arenie, która lewitowała nad ziemią.  
-Ty … gadasz … - Pokemon rzucił się do ataku. Navy stał jak słup soli i przyglądał się walce.

-Aaa! - krzyknęła Jessica, widząc potwora o czerwonych stworach. Ten się tylko śmiał – Kim ty jesteś?! - nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Podbiegła do nieprzytomnego Phila – Wstawaj! - próbowała go wybudzić. Stwór śmiał się coraz bardziej i bardziej. Ruda była w kropce. Maks, Phil, Rai oraz Ali byli nieprzytomni, a przed nią stał jakiś potwór. Czerwone ślepia wpatrywały się w nią. Śmiech nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. Słyszała legendę o potworze, który kradnie sny. I to był Pokemon. Zabrała Pokedex Navy'ego – Gengar. Pokemon Duch … to wiele tłumaczy! Myślisz, że to zabawne?! Naprawdę?! - Duch śmiał się i śmiał. Chciała sięgnąć po kule z Pignitem, ale doczytała, że stwór nie ma ciała i jest podatny na psychiczne ciosy. Zabrała jedną kul z pasku Carnwoskiego – Abi! - Abra uwolnił się z przedmiotu. Psychiczny Pokemon, który kochał spać wstał naprzeciw jednego z najpotężniejszych stworów z Kanto. Jego oczy zabłysły na fioletowo, po czym wrócił do swojego poprzedniego planu.  
-Użyj tego nowego ataku! - rozkazała. Abi … ziewnął. Gengar zaśmiał, po czym stworzył potężna niebieską kulę. Ta kilka sekund później gnała w kierunku Abry, ale nie dosięgła celu. Pokemon teleportował się. Duch powtórzył atak, lecz po raz kolejny nie trafił. Jess przegryzła wargę i chciała odwołać Pokemona, ale nie mogła. Czerwony promień odbijał się od niewidzialnej ściany – Co do … złe spojrzenie. Cholerny Gengar – spojrzała na Abre, która uciekała przed każdym ciosem Ducha. To do niczego nie prowadziło.

-Abi, do jasnej cholery! Użyj tego ciosu! - krzyknęła zdesperowana. Psychiczny stworek spojrzał na trenerkę – No użyj! Albo uważaj na kulę cieni – stało się coś niespodziewanego. Abi zaświecił na niebiesko, a przed nim utworzyła się potężna niebieska kula – Tego się nauczyłeś?!  
Gengar spojrzał zaciekawieniem na stworka, który dalej tworzył atak. Zaśmiał się, po czym sam wyprowadził cios. Pocisk … został wchłonięty przez kulę Abiego. Jess zdziwiła się. Widziała już wielokrotnie Kule Cieni, ale nigdy taką, która pochłania drugą. Do niebieskiego światła, doszła także biała poświata. Abra zaczął się zmieniać.  
-To nie możliwe … - Duch cofnął się, widząc potężną Kadabre. Abi wystrzelił kulę, która uderzyła w Pokemona ducha – Konfuzja! - oczy psychicznego stwora zabłysnęły. Gengar złapał się za głowę. Jessica wyczuła szanse i rzuciła Pokeball. Kula odbiła się, otworzyła się, a Duch zmienił się w czerwoną poświatę, po czym schował się w niej. Przedmiot kilka razy pokiwał się we wszystkie strony, aby w końcu przycisk na jego środku błysnął. Pokemon został złapany – Tak jest! Dobra robota Abi! - stworek się cieszył, a Ruda podniosła kulę  
-Aaaa – krzyknął Maks, budząc się – Pająki! Wszędzie pająki! - rozglądnął się po okolicy, po czym podbiegł do siostry i mocno się przytulił – Boję się. One chciały mnie zabić.  
-Spokojnie – pogłaskała brata po głowię – To był tylko koszmar. Już pozbyłam się problemu – spojrzała na Ali oraz Rai'a, który wtulał się w dziewczynę – Wy też? - oboje kiwnęli głową na tak – Już po wszystkim. Jestem ciekaw czego bał się Phil – wszyscy spojrzeli na dalej nieprzytomnego Navy'ego – O chole ..

-..ra – mruknął Carnwoski widząc jak jego obrońca zostaje wbity podłogę pola walki. Darkai był potężny, a Lucario z każdym atakiem stawał się coraz słabszy. Chciał pomóc Pokemonowi, ale żadna taktyka nie przychodziła mu do głowy.  
-Zginiesz – rzekł stworzony z węży stwór. Lucario wyswobodził się i ciężko dysząc, stanął do kolejnej rudny – Was Bóg upadnie. Nasz przejmie władzę. Zniszczenie … ciemność …  
-Użyj Sfery Aury! - krzyknął Phil. Pokemon stworzył potężna niebieską kulę energii i cisnął ja z całej siły w Darkai'ego. Stwór rozpłynął się – Tak jest! - ucieszył się. Luciaro nie był tak pewny.  
-Koniec – czarna ręką przebiła obrońce na wylot. Pokemon otworzył szeroko usta, po czym jego głowa opadła.  
-Nie! - wykrzyczał Navy. Łza spłynęła mu policzku. Nie znał tego Pokemona, ale on walczył w jego obronie. I zginął!  
Lucario rozpłynął, a jego Pokeball rozpadł. Darkai powoli zmierzał w kierunku Carnowskiego  
-Odejdź czymkolwiek jesteś! Odejdź na Arceusa!  
-On upadnie – rzekł stwór. Phil poczuł, że coś na nim jest. Wąż, przygotowywał się do ukąszenia.  
-Nie! - krzyczał przerażony. Miał dosyć – Nie! - coś błysnęło.

_Otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w tym dziwnym miejscu. W tym gdzie zobaczył legendarne trio stworzenia oraz Poke boga. Były tam. Dialga, Palkia, Arceus i Giratina._  
_Król Zniekształconego Świata ruszył do ataku, a obrońcy Stwórcy nie ruszały się. Stały jak słupy soli. Rozpoczęła się walka między stworami, być może o przyszył ład świata._

-Phil! - otworzył oczy. Czuł jak serce mu wali, ale gdy zobaczył znajome twarze – uspokoił się. Czuł się bezpieczniej – Cholera nie strasz nas tak – rzekła Ali. Phil wymusił się na udawany uśmiech się. Miał dość tego dnia, a to nie koniec.


	10. Chapter 9

_Dzisiaj premierę miał EP IV RLC do SfZ, ale z wiadomych względów go tutaj nie wrzucę :P Trochę mi zajmie nadrobienie zaległości, ale za jakiś czas wszystko się uda. Mam taką nadzieje_

_No i po raz kolejny, z znanym w niektórych kręgach Kleszczem, chcemy zrobić dość szalony pisarki projekt, ale we dwóch to za mało. Jak ktoś będzie zainteresowany projektem i współpracą z dwoma szaleńcami, to niech piszę na moje GG 46743297 albo na PW tutaj bądź na PV/TT. Każdy jest mile widziany, chociaż już zaczynamy mięć komplet. Przydałby się jakaś płeć piękna dla przeciwwagi. _

_Równocześnie cały czas działa Pisarska Bursztynowa Liga na forach TinTower oraz Pokemon Vahalla. Zapraszam jako Nadzorca_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Dardusk City**

Miasto pośrodku niczego. Czarna otchłań Zhery, w która powstała na gruzach pradawnego miasta. Miasto w którym chrzczono dwa potężne ptaki – Lugie oraz Ho – Oh. Na ich cześć powstały ruiny oraz pierwsze fundamenty jednej z najstarszych wierzy w całym regionie – Gurdian Tower. Jednak swoją nazwę, miasto zabrało od starej legendy. Legendy o Królu rdzennej ludności, który za pomocą Duskulla oraz innych Pokemonów duchów przetrwał noc w tym miejscu. W podzięce za to, postanowił założyć gród ku ich czci, a Duskulle stały się jego patronatami i na stałe wpisały się krajobraz tej mieściny. Nawet po kolonizacji, gdy zostało ustanowiony parlament Zhery, miasto nie straciło ani gram swojego specyficznego klimatu.

Phil poczuł tą dziwną atmosferę od przekroczenie progu mieściny. Słyszał o niej od Jacka oraz Randy'ego, ale myślał, że bracia sobie żartują. Teraz miał trochę inne wrażenie, chociaż zastanawiał się czy to aby na pewno wina miasta. Dalej miał przed oczami śmierć tego Lucario. To jak węże zmieniły się w Darkraiego. Jak nagle pojawiła się przed nim ściana, czy przeniósł się na arenę. Jak znów zobaczył trio kreacji oraz ich pana. Teraz był bardzo wyczulony oraz ostrożniejszy. Próbował spać jak najmniej, aby tylko nie czuć tego co ostatnio. Było to trudne, jeśli miało się nad głową Aliyah, która coraz bardziej zachowywała się jak jego mama czy ciotka. Nie żeby, mu to się przeszkadzało, ale miał wystarczająco dużo stresów. Odznaki, Claire, Amber Conference, Team Steam, Blue … Gray.  
Zacisnął pieść. Spotkali się dwa dni temu i stoczyli walkę, która przybrała niespodziewany obrót. Navy pluł sobie w brodę, że do tego dopuścił. Zranił Ali i dalej nie potrafił sobie tego wybaczyć.

-Phil – Jessica szturchnęła go – Idziemy z Młodym do Centrum. Idziesz z nami czy do Sali?  
-Sala – odparł uśmiechając się złowieszczo – Pora na półmetek. Rai – mysz gotowała się do walki. Jak zwykle – Spotkamy się w tam, dobra?  
-Jasne – odpowiedziała Ruda, po czym wraz Maskem udali się kierunku PC. Phil spojrzał pytająco na Ali, która dalej stała obok niego.  
-Co? Mam cię samego puścić? - zapytała – Ostatnim razem, jak sobie poszedłeś do Sali, to znalazłeś się na Imatari Island i walczyłeś z Tea …  
-Nie kończ – przerwał jej zrezygnowany – Chodź – mruknął. Ruszyli przed siebie – Dziwne miasto.  
-Czemu? - Aliyah spojrzała na Duskulla, który stał przed jednym z budynków – No może trochę.  
-Ta. Pokemony duchy stojące przed domami, mroczna atmosfera i ta zablokowana wieża … - przerwał wpatrując się w grupkę ludzi, stojących pod Gurdian Tower, wzniesionej na ruinach starej świątyni dwóch ptaków z Johto. Zdawało mu się, że jednego z nich poznaje. Zielonowłosy mężczyzna ukrywał swoje obliczę pod daszkiem czapki, ale z postury i długości włosów był podobny do tego gościa, który zaatakował Blue oraz jego. Oak musiał o tym wiedzieć, nawet jeśli to był ślepy strzał. Odeszli kilka kroków – Cholera – rożowowłosa spojrzała pytająco na niego – Ten gościu. Zielono włosy i czapka. Ja go kojarzę. On ścigał Blue …  
-Histeryzujesz – rzekła bagatelizując sprawę – To mógł być głupi zbieg okoliczności.  
-Może, ale zadzwonię do pana wielkie ego – wyciągnął SmartGear'a, po czym wybrał numer młodego Oaka …

* * *

Kilkanaście kilometrów dalej, Blue, Gold oraz Ruby stali do siebie plecami, otoczenie przez pachołków Kratosa – jednego z poruczników Team Steam. Coś ważnego musiało być w tym transporcie, że aż Zero się pojawił. Chalizard, Swarpert oraz Scisor chroniły swoich trenerów przed zastępem Mienfoo i Toxicroaków, gotowych każde skiniecie napastników.

-Mówiłem, że to zły pomysł? - rzekł młody Birch licząc przeciwników, w głębi duszy uśmiechając się nad perspektywą treningu.  
-Jakieś dwanaście razy R – odparł Hibiki próbując dojrzeć co robi Zero oraz Silver – Cholerny złodziej. Musimy nich powstrzymać.  
-No co ty nie powiesz? - zakpił Oak, czując ze jego komórka wibruje – Jeszcze jakiś oszołom do mnie dzwoni.  
-Może twój najlepszy przyjaciel Pearl? - odgryzł się Gold. Blue mruknął coś pod nosem, a Ruby zachichotał – Dobra panowie. Gotowi? - wyciągnął kolejne dwie kule. Ruby i mistrz Kanto zrobili podobnie – Zróbmy im z dupy jesień średniowiecza! - rzucili Pokeballe.

* * *

-Nie odbiera – rzekł Phil, chowając urządzenie do kieszeni. Ali wzruszyła tylko ramionami, zaś Rai odparł coś – Może masz racje, ale do końca nie wiadomo. Chociaż Randy mówił, że w dzień jest spokojny, tylko w nocy mu odbija. Albo to dotyczyło Golda …  
-Powiedz mi coś – przerwała mu – Znałeś Blue wcześniej?  
-Zapomniałaś, że mam kuzynkę w Pallet Town? - odpowiedział pytaniem – Byliśmy u niej siedem lat temu, wtedy kiedy Randy i Kaori ruszyli w podroż po Zhery. No nie mów, że nie pamiętasz …  
-Poczekaj – zamyśliła się – A już pamiętam – zaśmiała się – Zwłaszcza jak Jack się wkurzył, bo przyłapał Lure jak próbował ukraść Pokemona z laboratorium profesora Oaka. Nam też się oberwało, bo ty bardzo chciałeś zobaczyć Ditto i tylko pan profesor jednego miał.  
-Tak – poprawił mu się humor – Ale nas ciotka skarciła, a moja kuzyneczka dostała szlaban - zamyślił się - na wiosnę będzie miała piętnaste urodziny, czyli pewnie ruszy w podróż po Kanto, chociaż po Yellow można wiele się spodziewać. A co do tej afery, to była wina Lure'a, bo on mnie do tego namówił. No ale byliśmy dziesięciolatkami, więc profesor nam wybaczył i nawet pokazał tego Ditto. Może kiedyś złapie jednego ...  
-Ty byłeś. Ja miałam jeszcze dziewięć lat – poprawiła go – Nie masz wrażenia, że jesteśmy za starzy na to?  
-Nie – odparł – Nie ważne ile mam lat, bo dalej to kocham. Adrenalina i te sprawy mnie motywują do kolejne walki. Chce wygrać Amber Conference. Za wszelką cenę – podeszli w końcu pod Salę – Gotowa?  
-Chyba ja powinnam ciebie o to zapytać – odpowiedziała. Phil zaśmiał, po czym oboje wkroczyli do budynku, w którym panował półmrok – Dziwne.

-Co jest grane? - pomyślał Phil, szukając wzrokiem jakiś trenerów czy lidera – Halo! Jest tu ktoś?! - krzyknął. Jego głos rozszedł się echem po całym pomieszczeniu – Szukam lidera! - kontynuował powoli ruszając w kierunku pola walki. Czuł czyiś wzrok na sobie. Ręka powoli kierowała się kierunku paska, zaś Rai gromadził ładunek w swoich policzkach – Jest tu ktoś?! - naprzeciwległym polu trenerów zauważył jasno czerwone oko.  
-Co to jest?! - wykrzyczała Ali chowając się za Navym w którego ręce pojawił się Pokeball, zaś drugiej uruchamiał się Pokedex  
-Dusknoir finalna ewolucja Duskulla – odparł chowając urządzenie – Czyli jego trener …  
-Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał wychodzący z pomieszczenia mężczyzna o fioletowych włosach, trzymając w ręce kubek jakiegoś napoju. Za nim podążał Milczący trener z Pallet Town oraz jego wierny Pikachu, którzy z uwagą przyglądali się przybyszom.  
-Philip w końcu się zjawił – pomyślał Mistrz Świata, który parę godzin wcześniej zjawił się mieście i pokonał Lidera.  
-Jesteś Lide …  
-Tak. Thomas Lifeguard. Do usług – przerwał Philowi, po czym spojrzał na przerażoną Ali – Spokojnie, on nie gryzie. Nie rozumiem, czemu ludzie tak boją się duchów.  
-Bo są straszne – odparła, a następnie uderzyła Navy'ego w tył głowy – Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że tu są duchy?!  
-Nie wiedziałem do jasnej cholery.– odparł rozmasowując sobie tył głowy. Kątem oka dostrzegł Satoshiego – Ty też walczysz o odznakę czy co?  
-Nie – odpowiedział – Ja swoje już załatwiłem, ale chętnie przyglądnę się waszej walce. Jestem ciekaw jakie postępy zrobiłeś od pojedynku z rudowłosą w Central City.  
-Skąd …  
-Spokojnie Phil. Jestem przyjacielem twojego brata – odparł, po czym oparł się o ścianę i ręką zachęcił do pojedynku.  
-Dwa na dwa – poinformował Navy'ego Thomas, a następnie wysłał do walki Mismagius – Twoja kolej.

-Abi psycho promień! - rzucił kulę. Kadabra, która uwolniła się z okrągłego przedmiotu, natychmiast wycelowała w lewitującego Pokemona. Promień, mieniący się jak tęcza, poleciał w kierunku rywala. Ten zręcznie unikając ciosu, samemu go wyprowadzając. Psychiczny stwór przyjął go, po czym jego oczy zaświeciły się na zielono, a łyżka została skierowana na Mismagiusa. Pokemona otoczyła dziwna zielona poświata – Mam cie. Uderz go o ścianę! - rozkazał, ale duch zniknął – Co do … teleportacja?  
-Kula cieni – rzekł Lider. Lewitujący stworek, kumulujący czarną kulę, pojawił się za Abim. Phil nie czekał, tylko kazał zrobić ten sam atak. Przed łyżką Kadabry zaczęła się pojawiać niebieska kula. Red uniósł brew ze zdziwienia.  
-X3 … kula ciemności – mruknął pod nosem, widząc jak pocisk wysłany przez Mismagiusa zostaje wchłonięty przez cios psychicznego stwora. W głębi duszy uśmiechnął się, że atak stworzony na potrzeby jego Mewtwo oraz Dexoysa Sapphire jest używany przez Kadabre, chociaż był ciekaw kto dał Philowi tą płytę. Jedynie garstka osób, z nim na czele wiedziała o niej. Black, Blue, Diamond, Crystal … - Gold – prychnął. Pokręcił głową z niezadowolenia. Miała to być tajemnica, a wyszło tak.  
-Tak jest – rzekł Navy, widząc jak duch upada na ziemie. Thomas odwołał stworka, po czym spojrzał na Dusknoira, który wleciał na pole walki – Tak jak przewidziałem. Abi jeszcze raz to samo …  
-Zły ruch młody – pomyślał Red – Bardzo zły – dodał, gdy kula która generowała Kadabra, wybuchła tuż przed nią. Psychiczny stwor wyglądał na zamroczonego – jeszcze ma konfuzje – Phil otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Tego się nie spodziewał.  
-Mroczny cień, po czym dobij go Hexem – rozkazał Lider. Oko jego Pokemona zostało zasłonięte przez ciemnofioletowy poświatę, która następnie zmieniała się promień. Navy kazał stworzyć barierę, ale konfuzja dała o sobie znać. Cios doszedł do celu, powalając stworka. Dusknoir był przygotowany do decydującego ataku, ale Carnowski odwał Abiego.  
-Odpocznij przyjacielu – rzekł do Pokeballa, który zmienił na inny. Przyglądnął się kuli – Pora twój debiut w nowej odsłonie druhu. W ramię w ramię – rzucił przedmiot, z którego wyłonił się potężny krokodyl o ciemnoniebieskiej skórze – Toad, gryź go!

-No proszę. Ostateczna forma – szepnął Satoshi. Feraligatr, z okrzykiem bojowym na ustach, ruszył w kierunku rywala. Dusknoir stał i czekał na rozkaz swojego trenera.  
-Pieść gromu – rzekł Thomas. Phil natychmiast zareagował, każąc kontrować lodową pięścią. Lód, mimo że nie jest naturalnym opornikiem, mógł zniwelować działanie ciosu w takim stopniu, aby Toad miał szansę na wyprowadzanie kolejnego ataku. Taką nadzieje miał Navy. Pieść wodnego Pokemon została otoczona przez niebieską poświatę, zaś ducha – przez niewielkie pioruny. Oba ciosy spotkały, tworząc lodowo elektryczne przedstawienie. Phil zasłonił Ali swoim ciałem, aby tylko nie oberwała z jednym odłamków. W serce Reda zaczęło szybciej bić. Przypomniał sobie White oraz jedną z potyczek z N. Wtedy zasłonił swoją ukochaną, przed kilkoma skalnymi pociskami, który powstały wyniku ataku zielonowłosego trenera.  
-Kończmy to – powiedział Phil. Toad, którego atak odrzucił, ryknął – Użyj … - przerwał, ponieważ Rai coś szepnął mu na ucho – Jesteś pewien? - mysz potwierdziła – No dobra. Gryź go  
-Znów to samo? - zakpił Thomas widząc jak Aligator biegnie w kierunku Dusknoira – Pieść gromu – rozkazał. Pieść jego Pokemona zabłysła.  
-Abyś miał rację R – mruknął Navy, dokładnie obserwując ruchy ducha. Jeśli Pikachu ją miał, to będą mieć jedną szansę na zadanie być może krytycznego ciosu i wygranie walki – Dawaj – Feraligatr był bardzo blisko – No dawaj – Dusknoir zamachnął się. W kąciku ust Phila pojawił się uśmiech – Bingo. Toad, unik pod jego ręką! - krzyknął. Thomas zdziwił się. Co niby miał tym manewrem osiągnąć. Krokodyl, mimo rozmiaru swojego ciała zręcznie pochylił się, znajdując się za plecami ducha, po czym wbił swoje kły w jego kark. Dusknoir zawył z bólu.  
-Co?! - zapytał zdezorientowany Lider, bacznie przyglądając się sytuacji w jakiej był – Teleportacja!  
-Nie tak szybko – powiedział pewny swojego Carnowski – Podrzuć go i lodowy promień! - Toad, dzięki sile swoich szczęk, wyrzucił rywala w powietrze jak szmacianą lakę. W jego pysku zaczęła gromadzić się niebieska kula.  
-Kula cieni! - krzyknął Thomas. Dusknoir otworzył swoje oko, a w łapach zaczął coś tworzyć – Teraz! - pocisk pognał w kierunku Pokemona Phila, który nadal gromadził siłę do ciosu.  
-O cholera! - cios doszedł do Toada, w momencie gdy ten wystrzelił lodowy promień. Cała siła, powstała po wybuchu obu ataków, skupiła się na Feraligatrze, posyłając go deski – Toad! - Obolały Aligator powstał, trzymając się za żebro. Kilka ran na jego ciele nie wskazywało, że może jeszcze coś poważniejszego zdziałać – Wytrzymasz jeszcze trochę? - Pokemon kiwnął głową, po czym otrzymał potężny elektryczny sierp. Padł znokautowany – Cholera! - odwołał stworka, a następnie sięgnął po Abiego.  
-Spokojnie. Możesz go już użyć. Już nie będzie miał problemów z głową – powiedział Red patrząc na Phila – Ten atak nazywa się Kula Ciemności – dodał.  
-Skąd ten gościu się urwał – szepnęła Ali – Wie tyle …

-Abi konfuzja! - przerwał jej krzyk Navy'ego oraz odgłos otwieranej kuli. Oczy psychicznego stwora zaświeciły się. Dusknoir złapał się za głowę – Psycho promie …  
-Pościg – rzekł Thomas, pewny swojego zwycięstwa. Duch pognał w kierunku rywala. Mroczny atak miał dobić Kadabrę.  
-Teleportacja! - krzyknął zdesperowany. Abi w ostatniej chwili zniknął – Kula Ciemności! - aby w następnej pojawić się za rywalem. Gromadził już potężna niebieską kulę – Ognia! - pocisk trafił w plecy Pokemona, wbijając go pobliską bandę. Dusknoir nie okazywał oznak życia – Czy …  
-Tak – powiedział Red, podchodząc do niego. Thomas zaklaskał – Dobra robota.  
-Dziękuje ….  
-Red. Red Satoshi – odparł podając mu dłoń. Phil uścisnął nią. – Miło widzieć, że przyszył Mistrz Zhery daje sobie radę – zaśmiał się. Lifeguard dał mu odznakę – Gratuluje czwartej odznaki. Ghost Badge jest twoja.  
-Dzięki – powiedział przyglądając się świecidełku uśmiechając się szeroko. Półmetek był za nim. Ali przybiła mu piątkę – To co teraz moja droga? Lody zwycięstwa?  
-Jasne – odparła śmiejąc się. W kąciku ust Reda pojawił się delikatny uśmiech – Ale wpierw zadzwoń jeszcze do Blue i powiedz o tym zielonowłosym gościu – zakpiła. Twarzy mistrza momentalnie się zmieniła. Teraz było widać było na niej powagę, a pieść zacisnęła się.  
-Co? - zapytał – Widzieliście N?  
-Kogo? - zdziwił się Phil – Jeśli chodzi ci o tego gościa, który skopał dupę Oakowi, to tak mi się zdawało, ale Ali może mieć racje, że histeryzuje. Szalony tydzień …  
-Gdzie? - wycedził przez zęby. Krew aż się w nim gotowała. Kipiał ze złości. Pikachu na jego ramieniu gotował się do walki.  
-Gurdian … - przerwał mu wbiegający nagle do budynku chłopak. Ciężko dyszał.  
-Szefie! - krzyknął na progu – Ktoś zaatakował Gurdian Tower. Chcą odprawić rytuał – wysapał. Thomas przełkną ślinę wiedząc do czego to doprowadzi, Red poprawił czapkę, tak aby skrywała jego oblicze, a Phil i Ali patrzyli po sobie, nie wiedzą o co chodzi, lecz mieli wkrótce się przekonać, jak walczy największa legenda świata.

* * *

Spojrzał w górę. Tarcza księżyca zdobiła puste od chmur niebo. N uśmiechnął się, po czym skierował wzrok na pracującego w poczcie czoła staruszka oraz kilku szeregowców Team Steam pilnujących go. Wszystko powoli zmierzało ku kolejnemu sukcesu. Plan Zera był prosty, ale zarazem genialny. Blue oraz jego świta zawsze była bardzo blisko operacji i sprawiała kłopoty. A teraz, gdy zajmują się odbijaniem Red i Blue Orbów, miał spokój z legendarnymi trenerami. Nawet z Redem, którego specjalnie zgubił na czas tej operacji. Tylko on mógł mu zagrozić, a nic nie wskazywało na to, że on tu jest.

W takim wypadki nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby rytuał przyzwania ptaków z Johto odbył się. Staruszek, jeden z mnichów opiekujących się Bell Tower musiał im pomóc. Jeśli chciał jeszcze zobaczyć swoich bliskich. Chociaż N dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak się nie stanie. Zginie, zabity przez kogoś od nich, albo jednego z ptaków, które powinny być w amoku. Było mu nawet przykro.  
Zobaczył, że kobieta o ciemnozielonych włosach powoli podchodziła do niego. Czarny jak węgiel mundur Team Steam podkreślał jej auty, ale coś innego sprawiało, że on ją ubóstwiał. Była bardzo inteligenta kobietą. Nie to co Sheila czy dziecinna White. Gdyby tylko znał ją wcześniej, to kto wie...

-Witaj kochana – uśmiechnął się. Dostrzegł, że trzymała w ręce srebrne pióro. Pióro Lugii – Widzę, że zapoznajesz się z naszymi kluczami ..  
-Aż zdumiewające, że to może przeważyć o naszym zwycięstwie – rzekła dokładnie się mu przyglądając – Czyż nie jest to dziwne?  
-Nie wiem Kaitlyn – odparł N opierając się o barierkę – Zawsze jest coś podobnego. Pióru, kryształ, dzwonek – zerknął na staruszka, który właśnie kończył rytuał. Uśmiechnął się – Co z jego rodziną?  
-Czyżby wyrzuty sumienia cię dręczył? - zakpiła. N odwrócił wzrok – Jak cie to interesuję to ci powiem. Są w drodze powrotnej do Johto, tylko że staruszek nie wróci tam. Zero kazał się go pozbyć, a Persie tym się zajmie, tuż po przybyciu ptaków – dodała patrząc na ofiarę oraz jej przyszłego kata. Położyła dłonie na klatce piersiowej N. Spojrzał na nią – A później poświstujemy we dwoje, czyż nie mój drogi? - jej czerwone oczy oczekiwały na odpowiedź ze strony byłego lidera Team Plasma. Natural Harmonia Gropius pocałował nią w czoło.  
-Oczywiście – powiedział. Jego dłonie powędrowały na biodra swojej koleżanki z pracy – Nic nam nie przeszkodzi ...  
-Na litość boską! - krzyknął Persie widzący całą sytuacje – Mamy tu do zrobienie cholernie ważną rzecz, a wy myślicie tylko o jednym?! Aaa! - uderzył jednego ze swoich żołnierzy w przypływie złości – Aaa! - podszedł do mnicha i przystawił mu nóż do gardła – Radzę ci, aby to się udało, bo źle to się dla ciebie skończy!  
-On tak zawsze? - zapytał N, widząc chorą agresje prawej ręki Zera .  
-Niestety. Ma jakieś zaburzenia, ale szef nie chce go wysłać na leczenie – odparła Kaitlyn kręcą z głową – Wybacz – pocałowała go w policzek, po czym poszła uspokoić Persiego. N spojrzał w niebo, oczekując wielkiego widowiska.

* * *

Biegli po schodach, mając nadzieje, że nie jest za późno. To co opowiedział im Thomas było niezwykłe, niewiarygodne i wstrząsające. W głowie Phila dalej odbijały się historia prawie sprzed tysiąca lat, w której te dwa ptaki, będąc amoku zniszczyły całą wioskę oraz wybiły ludność.  
Wiedział też, że Zhery z jakiegoś powodu jest prowadzony kult legend z pięciu regionów, ale żeby mieć pod nosem miejsce, w którym można byłoby przyzwać dwa legendarne ptaki z Johto?! Lugia - strażnik mórz i twórca ptaków Kanto - oraz Ho - Oh – strażnik nieba i twórca bestii Johto – mieli zaraz rozpocząć bój wysoko nad ich głowami. Phil coś czuł, że znów może do tego włączyć się Arceus, a to nie skończy się dobrze dla jego psychiki.

Chociaż zaczynało to mieć logiczny sens. Na Imatari Island pojawiły Zekrom i Reshiram, mimo że to nie były opiekunami Zhery. Teraz Team Steam chciał przyzwać legendarną dwójkę Johto. Tylko czemu nie chcą ich złapać? To pytanie, zadane przez Blue, chodziło mu cały czas po głowie. Plan Zera nie miał najmniejszego sensu.

Wbiegli na dach, gdzie zobaczyli dziesięciu żołdaków z Team Steam z Pokeballami w ręce. Trzydzieści do piętnastu. Nie byli w dobrej sytuacji. Red w oddali zobaczył swojego największego wroga. Zacisnął pieść jeszcze mocniej, a druga sięgnął po biało czerwoną kulą.  
-Mamy was – powiedział jeden z szeregowców – Podajcie się.  
-Trzech na jednego to banda łysego – rzekł Thomas trzymając w dłoni Ultraball. Phil skrzywił się – Bez obrazy. A teraz, jeśli pozwolicie, to zajmę się nimi – rzucił przedmiot z której wyłonił się ciemny Gengar. Szeregowcy zaśmiali się, po czym przyzwali do walki zastęp Toxicaorków oraz Minfeoo – Teraz – oczy ducha zaświeciły się na zielono, co był czymś dziwnym. Red podniósł głowę zerkając na pojawiające się Pokemony duchy. Duskolle, Huntery, Misdreavusy otoczyły rywali ciasnym kręgiem.  
-Sprytne – powiedział Satoshi ruszając kierunku ołtarza. Ali i Phil podążyli za nim, widząc jak zastęp niematerialnych stworków walczył z rywalami – N! - krzyknął widząc zielonowłosego mężczyznę, który obrócił się zaskoczony – Nie przywitasz się ze mną?  
-Zadziwiasz mnie Satoshi – odparł sięgając po Pokeball – Jednak spóźniłeś się …  
-Na skopanie twojego tyłka nigdy nie ma złego czasu. Pora na kolejną walkę tej wojny. Odpłacisz mi za to co jej zrobiłeś. Tu i teraz – rzucił kulę z której wyłonił się potężny dinozauropodobny Pokemon. Phil sprawdził go w Pokedexie  
-Venusaur – mruknął cicho, po czym zerknął na stwora jakiego przyzwał „N" - Stalowy kontra rośliny to będzie ciekawe.  
-N, zaraz … - Kaitlyn, która pojawiła się obok swojego towarzysza przerwała wywód. Zerknęła na Reda – Na zdjęciach wydawałeś się większy – powiedziała, ale Satoshi nic nie odpowiedział. Przyjrzała się dwójce młodych trenerów – Naprawdę nikogo innego nie mogli przysłać, tylko dwójkę szczeniaków?  
-Chcesz się przekonać co potrafię? - zapytał sięgając po Pokeball – Dawaj lafiryndo.  
-Skop jej dupę Phil! - krzyknęła Ali.  
-Jak tam chcesz – Kaitlyn wzruszyła ramionami posyłając do walki Umbreona. Phil przyzwał Smasha – Używasz tak słabego stwora? Mroczny puls ..  
-Zwarcie! - rozkazał. Heracross nie potrzebował zachęty. Wzbił się powietrze, aby w dwie sekundy dolecieć do rywal i rozpocząć lawinę ciosów. Kop, pieść, znów kop i tak cały czas – Łamacz cegieł! - pieść Smasha zabłysła na biało Powoli zbliżał się kierunku rywala, ale Kaitlyn miała głowę na karku. Cios odbił się od zielonej ściany, która nagle się pojawiła.  
-Szybki atak! - Umbreon popędził w kierunku owada. Heracross zaszarżował na biegnącego rywala, który w ostatniej sekundzie odskoczył, po czym uderzył go ogonem – Psychika – oczy pokemona zaświeciły na niebiesko. Smash był w tarapatach.

-Myśl Phil, myśl – mówił do siebie. Zerknął na drugą walkę i doznał nie małego szoku.  
N, krzyczący rozkaz za rozkazem próbował pozbyć się roślinnego stwora. Red stał jak słup soli i tylko wpatrywał się pojedynek. Nie powiedział ani jednego słowa, a wyglądało tak jakby Venesaur wiedział co chciał jego trener  
-Ali, czy on powiedział chociaż jedno słowo? - zapytało cicho swojej koleżanki. Ta pokiwała przecząco głową – Ale to niemożliwe …  
-Skup się lepiej na walce, bo twój Heracoss jest w tarapatach – mruknął Red, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego Pokemona. Phil posłuchaj jego rady, samemu skupiając się na masakrowanym żukowi.  
-Mam – pomyślał – Zwarcie i łamacz cegieł! - rozkazał. Smash pognał w kierunku rywala – A ty pewnie użyjesz bariery – dodał w myślach.  
-Bariera – rzekła spokojna Kaitlyn. Umbreon stworzył zieloną ścianę. Na twarzy Navy'ego pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.  
-Zmyłka! - krzyknął zaskakując rywalkę. Róg żuka zabłysł na biało, a następnie uderzył w barierę, niszcząc ja na drobne kawałki – Łamacz cegieł! - pieść Smasha uderzyła w rywala posyłać go w powietrze – Mega róg! - róg owada ponownie zaświecił na biało, a Heracross poleciał w kierunku mrocznego Pokemona, uderzając go z potężną siła. Umbreon pędził wprost na swą trenerkę, która stała zaszokowana takim obrotem walki. Kolizja wydawała się nieuniknięta.  
N w ostatniej chwili odsunął swoją partnerkę, mocno przyciągając ją do siebie. Mroczna ewolucja Eveego wbiła się w barierkę

-Uważaj trochę szczylu! - krzyknął w kierunku Phila. Red prychnął, zaś jego Venesuar dobił Vanilluxe – Niech cię jasny …  
-Kula ognia! - krzyknęła Ali, wskazując na potężna ognistą kulę, która pędziła ku nim. Navy nie myślał, tylko złapał dziewczynę oraz Rai'a i rzucił się do tyłu. N zrobił podobnie – mocno chwycił Kaytlin, po czym odskoczył w tył, zasłaniając towarzyszkę własnym ciałem. Red spojrzał na kulę … i zniknął.  
Potężny odgłos eksplozji rozległ się po okolicy, wywołując niemałą panikę w mieście. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z domów  
-Co to było? - zapytała. Phil podniósł głowę, sprawdzając czy jest już bezpiecznie. Podniósł się i pomógł wstać Ali. Nic im się nie stało. Na szczęście.  
-Zostań z tyłu, dobra? - kiwnęła głową, a on ruszył w kierunku ściany pyłu - Smash! - krzyknął widząc poważnie rannego Heracrossa. Był nieprzytomny. Phil ukrył go w Pokeballu, po czym spojrzał na rywala Reda, który pomógł wstać Kaitlyn.  
-Podziękujesz mi wieczorem – powiedział z uśmiechem, próbując równocześnie ukryć grymas bólu. Spojrzał na pole bitwy. Venusaur Mistrza Świata był niezdolny do dalszej bitwy, ale samego Satoshiego nigdzie nie było – Gdzie jesteś Red? Nie skończyliśmy jeszcze …  
-Tutaj – powiedział. Wielki biały ptak odstawił go na ziemie – Dziękuje stary przyjacielu – pogłaskał go po głowie, z której zeskoczył Pikachu.  
-To nie może być … - Navy sprawdził stwora. Lugia. Legenda stała kilka metrów od niego i najwyraźniej znała Reda! Niemożliwe! Strażnik Oceanów ryknął, po czym poderwał się do lotu. Na niebie pojawił się kolejny zawodnik – Ho – Oh. Dwie legendy Johto rozpoczęły kolejną bitwę między sobą – Skąd znasz …  
-Nie twój biznes – warknął Satoshi odwołując roślinnego potwora – Gdzie skończyliśmy? - wysłał do walki Lucario. Przez Phila przeszedł dziwny dreszczyk na widok tego stalowo walczącego Pokemona.

-Miałem cię właśnie pokonać, ale to nie ma sensu – powiedział – Jak widzisz, nasz plan się powiódł. Lugia i Ho - Oh rozpoczęły walkę … - potężne powietrze cięcie odrzuciła N w tył. Red zasłonił twarz ręką, po czym zerknął na białego Pokemona, który leciał ku górze. Tęczowy ptak ryknął i zapikował w kierunku rywala. Lucario spojrzał na swojego trenera, który nie okazywał żadnych emocji.  
-Drapion atakuj! - rzuciła kulę z której wydobył się przerośnięty skorpion. Phil miał już wysłać do walki Rai'a, ale Red ręką zakazał mu – Pościg! - Drapion zaszarżował na strażnika Aury, który odskoczył i stworzył niebiesko-zieloną kość z energii. Zadał trzy potężne ciosy. Pierwszy zamroczył trującego pokemona, drugi poważnie osłabił, a trzeci prawie znokautował. Prawie. Navy zdziwił się. Miał go na widelcu, a nie dobije go? - W co ty grasz ze mną milczący trenerze?! - zapytała. N rozmasowując głowę, podszedł do niej, bacznie przyglądając się Lucario. Drapion zaatakował ogonem, ale każdy kolejny cios był zręcznie omijany przez rywala. Wyglądało to tak, jakby stworek Reda bawił się z nimi.  
-Czemu on nic nie mówi? - zapytał się sam siebie Phil, patrząc na Satoshiego oraz jego Pikachu. Nie powiedział ani jednego słowa. Nie wydał ani jednego rozkazu. Nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. Może nawet nie mrugał. Jednak jego Pokemony walczyły, tak jakby Red im wydawał polecenia, bo niemożliwym byłoby, aby Lucario tak szybko reagował.  
-Popisujesz się Red – rzekł N. Satoshi zaśmiał się, a jego Pokemon stworzył niebieską kulę.  
-Sfera Aury – mruknął Phil. Pocisk zmiótł Drapiona z powierzchni ziemi – Koniec.  
-Cholera – powiedział zdenerwowana pani porucznik. Byli w bardzo złej sytuacji. Jedynie przybysz z Unova był uśmiechnięty.  
-Co tak szczerzysz kły? Zaraz cię aresztujemy i wyśpiewasz nam plan Zera! - krzyknął Phil grożąc mu pięścią.  
-Zobacz za siebie – Navy obrócił się. Zamarł w jednej sekundzie.

_Serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Oddech stał się płytki. Adrenalina była pompowana do krwi. W oczach pojawiły łzy, które były tłumione przez wściekłość. Prawa pieść zacisnęła się._

-Nie przypomina ci to czegoś, mój drogi rywalu? - zapytał N  
-Relic Castle. Ty chociaż miałeś styl, a nie tak jak ten oszołom – powiedział Satoshi patrząc na byłego lidera Team Plasma. Phil dalej wpatrywał się w Persiego, który trzymał nóż na gardle Aliyah, a drugą dłonią zakrywał jej usta – Puść dziewczynę. Ona nie jest niczemu wina …  
-To nie jest moja sprawa – N tylko wzruszył ramionami, po czym oparł się barierkę i spojrzał na niebo – Wspaniała pogoda na walkę dwóch ptaków, czyż nie? - Red milczał, a jego pusty wzrok powędrował do góry. Lugia i Ho -Oh tańczyły – Przypomina mi się walka z White, kiedy użyłem Zekroma. Dobre czasy.  
-Nie myśl nawet o tym – warknął Red, wywołując śmiech rywala – Gdyby nie to, że nie rozumiałeś znaczenia słowa nie, to kto wie. Może byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Może - zaakcentował.  
-Wolę ciebie jako rywala – odparł N. Kaitlyn była zakłopotana rozmową dwóch przeciwników.

-Puść ją – warknął Phil, który gotował się ze złości. Rai stał przed swoim trenerem, gotów na każdy rozkaz. Czuł to samo. Persie zaśmiał się – Puść ją do jasnej cholery! Ona nic ci nie zrobiła!  
-Czy ona przypadkiem nie jest bardzo ważna dla ciebie łysolku? – odparł porucznik – Jest chyba bardzo ważna. Ciekawe jak cię załamie kolejne zniknięcie Ali, tym razem na zawsze – dziewczyna otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia, a on zaczął powoli przesuwać nóż po jej gardle. Niewielka stróżka krwi pojawiła się na jej szyi. Navy jeszcze bardziej zacisnął pieść. Chciał go zabić. Nie ważne, że pójdzie do więzienia. Chciał ukatrupić sk*rwysyna! Targały nim potężne uczucia. Persie wpatrywał się swojego rywala, powoli podchodząc do wyjścia  
-A gdzie twoja przysięga sprzed siedmiu lat? Miałeś nią chronić, a teraz pozwolisz aby jakiś szaleniec trzymał nóż na gardle – w oczach Phila dostrzegł płomienie. Porucznik uśmiechnął się – A tak z ciekawości. Kim ona jest dla ciebie? Przyjaciółką? Siostrą? A może po prostu ją kochasz, ale boisz się jej tego powiedzieć?  
Te pytanie wyprowadziły Navy'ego z równowagi. Chciał się rzuć na Persiego, ale Red stanął na wysokości zadania. Złapał go za kołnierz koszulki i powalił na ziemie. Porucznik Team Steam uśmiechnął się. Pokonał rywala nie używając żadnego Pokemona. Nawet N był pod wrażeniem, mimo że nie cierpiał chłopaka, może jeszcze bardziej niż Reda.  
-Uspokój się! Chcesz aby ją zabił?! - krzyknął mistrz świata. Te słowa, chyba podziały jak kubeł zimnej wody na Phila – Możecie odejść – dodał.  
-Jeden logicznie myślący – powiedział - Dzisiaj nic jej nie zrobię, ale kto wie co nas czeka przyszłości – Persie zaśmiał się jak psychopata – Team Steam. Odwrót – szeregowi żołnierzy zaczęli zbiegać po schodach. Kaitlyn spojrzała na Natural Harmonia Gropius, który zadowolony pokręcił głową.  
-Pani pozwoli – zabrał nią pod ręką, a następnie powoli zaczęli odchodzić – Pilnuj go. Dał się podejść jak ty w Relic Castle  
-Ta wiem, a przy okazji – rzucił mu pozytywkę – White kazał ci to oddać. Nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.  
-Trudno – powiedział spokojnie, ale w środku się gotował - Do zobaczenia Red - zniknął za drzwiami.  
-Nie wiem co on w tobie widzi. Jesteś gorszy od mnie w każdym calu – warknął Persie, po czym popchnął Ali w kierunku Phila, który już wstał. Chłopak złapał nią i mocno przytulił, jednak jego wzrok dalej spoczywał na rywalu – Uczucia są dla słabeuszy. Zapamiętaj to – prychnął, a następnie odszedł.

Navy zaczął uspokajać swoją przyjaciółkę, chociaż dalej był wkurzony.  
-Spokojnie. Dorwę gnoja, obiecuje. – mówił do roztrzęsionej Ali. Red i Thomas podeszli do staruszka, który próbował odkręcić rytuał. Bezskutecznie – Czemu się nie broniłaś? Masz petardę w dłoni!

-Nie zdążyłam. Byłam zbyt skupiona na walce tych dwóch ptaków, że dałam się podejść jak małe dziecko – przyglądnął się nacięciu – Nic mi nie będzie.  
-W to nie wątpię – zaśmiał się. Na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech – Na Arceusa, strasznie się przestraszyłem.  
-Tak? - zapytała z błyskiem oku – To nie chodzi chyba o tą obietnice przed lat? - Phil zmieszał się, ale uśmiechnął się – Czy o ostatnie pytanie Persiego?  
-Ali ja … - Rozległ się potężny ryk. Navy zamarł w jednej sekundzie. Znał go.  
On znów się pojawia. Obrócił się, a wzrok skierował się na Lugie i Ho-Oh, które zaprzestały walki. Red zdziwił się takim obrotem spraw. Spodziewał się pojedynku do ostatniej kropli krwi, a te latały wokół świecącego punktu  
-Znowu ty?! - krzyknął w jego kierunku. Wszyscy spojrzeli pytająco na niego – Od*ierdol się łaskawie od mojego mózgu, dobra?! Nie dość, że jakiś wariat chciał skrzywdzić kogoś na kim mi zależy, to jeszcze ty zaraz zrobisz mi kolejną wizję! - krzyczał. Agresja aż kipiała z niego. Punkt zmienił się w Pokemona. Lifeguradowi opadła szczęka. To był on – No proszę. Wielki Arceus przybył pogodzić swoje ptaszki! - Red spojrzał na Arceusa, a Arceus na niego. Wyglądało to tak jakby rozmawiali.  
-Co … - wyszeptała przerażona Ali. Złapała Phila mocno za dłoń – Czy to …  
-Ale to tylko legenda! - wykrzyczał Thomas. Navy prychnął, uważnie przyglądając się Pokemonowi. Lugia i Ho-Oh zaczęły latać wokół swojego stwórcy, co jakiś czas głośno piszczały. Red, mimo że widział już wiele w swoim krótki życiu, nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał od Boskiego Pokemona. Ten rozbłysk, a ptaki odleciały w przeciwne strony – O k*rwa. Lepsza faza niż po zielonym ...  
-No dawaj – mruczał Phil patrząc na Arceusa. Zamknął oczy – No dawaj tą chorą wizję – myślał. Chciał aby było już po wszystkim. Mieć wizję, uciec przed wężami i chodzić z kijem w dupie przez kilka dni. Stwórca tylko ryknął, a następnie wrócił do swojego wymiaru – Już? - otworzył jedno oko. Niebo było czyste i wolne od legendarnych Pokemonów – Nie roz … - Rai zapiszczał, wskazując na upadająca Aliyah. Złapał nią – Ali! - spojrzał na nieprzytomną przyjaciółkę w swoich rękach. Czuł narastający gniew – Nie. Nie. Nie – próbował ją obudzić. Arceus bawił się z nim kotka i myszkę, włączając to jeszcze niczemu winną dziewczynę. Red podszedł do niego i poklepał go po barku.  
-Leć do szpitala. Ja zajmę się wszystkim – powiedział. Phil kiwnął głową i ruszył, tworząc nową listę wrogów, na której samej szczycie znalazł się Persie.

Satoshi spojrzał na oddalającego się chłopaka, który pewnie niósł nieprzytomną dziewczynę.  
-Będzie z ciebie wspaniały trener młody, tylko musisz się jeszcze opanować emocje – mruknął sam do siebie. Lucario podszedł do Reda – Nic nie mów przyjacielu, bo chyba wiem co jest grane. Tylko muszę pogadać z pewną osobą …

* * *

**_Wszystkie eventy, postacie oraz miejsca występujące w powyższym tekście są oparte na podstawie hacka "Light Platinium" autorstwa WesleyFG.  
Nie mam żadnych praw do marki Pokemon._**


End file.
